Instigator
by KristaXCore
Summary: When the Dark Lord asks you to do something, you do it. Draco wasn't ready to be married at 17, especially not to a girl he has never met. The fact that she is a horcrux doesn't help matters either. Will Draco fail the Dark Lord or will he find true love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter**_** 1**

"Draco, are you prepared to complete this task?" Voldemort asked the 17 year old boy. The other Deatheaters stood around the two anxiously awaiting Draco's response.

Draco stood quietly in the dining room of his families manor. His eyes shifted around at the masked individuals standing around him. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as his gaze fell upon Voldemort who was now standing in front of him. His cold eyes were staring into Draco's waiting for his response. Draco took a deep breath and looked to his mother who stood quietly across the room. Her hands were clasped together tightly as she was slowly nodding her head at him. His father who stood next to her stared back at him blankly.

"Yes, my Lord. I am prepared for this assignment," he replied with his voice quivering. Voldemort's thin lips curled back into a grin over his slightly pointed teeth.

"Excellent choice my boy. Let it be known to all that young Draco Malfoy is going to protect what could be considered my most valuable horcrux. He is to be married to what some would consider to be my daughter," Voldemort announced to the crowd as he hoisted his arms above his head. The on looking Deatheaters erupted in applause and Draco swallowed hard.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_ Draco thought as he forced himself to hold back tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile at the Helms Spring Orphanarium…<strong>_

"Aeris! Aeris Lotus get down here this instant!" Miss Brigham, the caretaker of the Orphanarium, yelled up the old, rotting staircase.

"I'm coming Miss Brigham!" Aeris yelled back from her bedroom. The 16 year old

girl closed the book that she had been reading and stood up from her bed.

She combed her slender fingers through her long golden hair and exited the room. She walked slowly down the poorly lit hallway examining the interior of her current residence. The wallpaper had been peeling off of the walls in numerous areas exposing chipped, red bricks behind it as the lights overhead flickered rapidly. When she had come close to the top of the staircase she frowned at the person she saw smirking back at her.

"Going somewhere, Air-head?" Chloe Match, another girl residing at the Orphanarium, teased while pointing a finger at Aeris as she climbed the stairs. Aeris sighed sadly.

"Come on Chloe, let me by," Aeris pleaded, pushing past her rude roommate. When she finally placed her foot on the top stair Chloe extended her arm quickly, pushing Aeris forward.

Aeris felt her heart jump as her foot slid off of the top stair. Her legs tangled together and she fell forward onto the stairs, tumbling the entire way down them. At the end of the staircase Aeris hit her head on the dingy, tile floor with great force. Her vision went black and she quickly grabbed her head with both of her hands.

"Aeris, there you are! Get up off that floor and get to work," an un-concerned Miss Brigham said while throwing a damp, stained rag at the injured girl. Aeris' vision started to clear and she slowly picked herself up off the cold floor.

"Miss Brigham, Chloe pushed me down the stairs again," Aeris complained while peeling the damp rag from her bare leg where it was stuck. She didn't receive the compassion she had hoped for.

"I'm getting tired of your lies, Aeris. That is the exact reason that you have been here for nearly 16 years, you know. Nobody would adopt a filthy little liar like yourself. Now do something productive and get cleaning," Brigham replied snottily. Aeris sighed as she made her way into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>_

"I can't believe that you are going to get married, and to the Dark Lord's daughter at that!" Gregory Goyle said in disbelief as he leaned back against Draco's black couch in his bedroom. Draco sighed while staring out of his large bedroom window.

"Neither can I Goyle. I didn't know what to do to be honest with you. It's not like you can say no to him. I mean, what if she looks like him? How am I supposed to be married to a female version of him?" Draco complained. Goyle shrugged.

"Draco dear, I need to speak with you," Narcissa Malfoy said upon entering the room. Draco turned to face his mother.

"Yes, what is it mother?" he asked her. She smiled sadly at her son.

"I'm so proud of your decision to marry our Lord's daughter. You truly are becoming a man. Now, tomorrow night I will be leaving with your aunt Bellatrix to retrieve your bride from America. I need you to stay with the Goyle's tomorrow night. Your bride has been forced to reside in…._unsuitable_ conditions so I will spend the night cleaning her up and explaining the arrangement to her," Narcissa explained. Draco scoffed before slowly nodding.

"Does she know of her father at all?" he asked. His mother shook her head from side to side.

"I can only hope that she isn't a terror to work with. I haven't seen her since Bellatrix and I dropped her off at that orphanage nearly sixteen years ago," Narcissa told him. Draco remained silent.

"If anyone can turn a foul creature into a lady it's you Mrs. Malfoy," Goyle told her. Narcissa smiled at the boy.

"Thank you Gregory. Now, enjoy yourselves boys," she said before shutting the door after exiting the room.

Draco turned back around and placed his palms flat down on his window sill. The sky was cloudy today with a hazy gray fog rolling in around the manor. He smirked at how well the weather resembled his own feelings at the moment. He lifted one of his pale hands and slowly ran it through his shaggy hair while sighing to himself.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Draco. Things could be a lot worse," Goyle told him noticing his guarded stance. Draco scoffed.

"You mean like telling Pansy that I'm engaged to be married to a woman I haven't even met?" Draco asked over his shoulder. Goyle frowned.

"Oh yeah, that does sound worse," he admitted. Draco scoffed again before shaking his head slowly.

"You know, there really is no need for me to tell her about this yet, right? I mean I'm not getting married for some time, so it's not like it's top priority for me to tell Pansy right this instant," Draco said trying to convince himself that he was right.

"Yeah, you don't need to tell her. Heck, maybe this new girl won't even want to marry you," Goyle said. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"Get real Goyle. I'm positive that she won't be objective to marrying the likes of me. I mean, I **am** Draco Malfoy after all," he boasted. Goyle smirked before laughing slightly.

"True," he replied.

"Want to go and torture the house elves? That always makes me feel better," Draco asked. Goyle nodded and the two left the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Helms Spring Orphanarium<strong>_

Aeris angrily scrubbed the porcelain plate that she was holding with her damp rag before placing it on the nearby dish rack to allow it to air dry. She submerged her hands into the dark, soapy dishwater within the kitchen sink in search of another dish to wash. She winced when she ran her palm across a sharp object and pulled her hands from the water quickly.

Water ran down her arms, dripping off of her elbows and onto the floor as she held her injured hand with its opposite. She stared down at her newly sliced palm as a small line of blood started to form. She contemplated placing her hand back into the water to remove the blood from the open wound, but decided against the idea in order to avoid what would be an inevitable infection.

"Here, take this," Melissa, a younger orphan, said. Aeris turned toward her to see that she had been offering her a dry, slightly stained dish towel.

"Thanks," she replied while taking the dish towel from her. Melissa nodded before returning to her own chore, which was mopping the floor.

Aeris wrapped the towel around her hand and tied it into a knot. Her eyes shifted back to Melissa. Aeris was familiar with the eight year old girl, but they definitely weren't what anyone would consider friends. As she watched Melissa pushing and pulling the mop with a splintered-handle she couldn't help but recall the day that Melissa arrived.

Melissa was brought to Helms Spring by a rather stocky man with salt and pepper hair nearly two years ago. Her bright red hair was a lot shorter then and her now clear blue eyes were shadowed by puffy red bags below them. Aeris never asked Melissa about how or why she ended up in the Orphanarium but instead she simply assumed that the rumors that had circulated through the home were correct.

It was said that Melissa came from a household where her alcoholic father abused her frequently. Nobody was positive about the severity of abuse that the young girl endured and nobody really wanted to know. According to the ongoing rumor about the young girl, her father was taken into custody by the police and none of Melissa's relatives wanted to take her in, so the court placed her in foster care.

"You should really wear gloves when you're on dish duty," Melissa said without looking away from her mop. Aeris snapped out of her thoughts.

"You're probably right," Aeris admitted, slightly shocked that she was even speaking to her. Melissa wasn't the kind of child to make eye contact, let alone conversation.

"I saw Chloe push you," she admitted.

"You did?" Aeris asked her as she stared at the small girls back.

"Yes," Melissa simply replied.

Aeris wasn't exactly sure of what to say next. Not that it mattered considering Melissa gathered her mop and bucket and exited the kitchen without a proper end to the conversation. Aeris sighed to herself before returning to her dishes.

She smiled to herself when she realized that there was just one last knife to clean before her chore was complete. She quickly cleaned the knife and placed it on the drying rack before pulling the drain stop out of the sink. She wiped her damp hands on her jean shorts and exited the kitchen area. She took a deep breath before entering the office of Miss Brigham. She found her sitting behind her large wooden desk, scribbling away on a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry to bother you Miss Brigham, but I have finished my chore," Aeris calmly told her as she waited patiently for a response. Miss Brigham's cold green eyes looked up at her.

"You're not sorry, so don't lie and say that you are. Honestly Aeris, you have been here long enough to learn that I do not want to be bothered with your nonsense," she shot back at the young girl. Aeris exhaled, slightly upset.

"Look at you. Your hair is filthy, you're posture is atrocious and you're nothing but skin and bones," Miss Brigham pointed out. Aeris rubbed her arm with her hand, trying to ignore the rude comments.

"What is that on your dirty little hand?" she asked standing up from her wooden chair, the legs screeching across the tile floor. Aeris looked down at the dish towel that was covering her injured hand.

"I accidentally cut myself," Aeris explained. Miss Brigham walked over to the girl, her round hips swaying from side to side as she did so.

Her eyes were narrowed at Aeris as she walked around her in a perfect circle. Aeris did her best to avoid making eye contact with her so called care taker. Miss Brigham placed a hand to her chin and remained silent for a few moments. Aeris winced as Miss Brigham's pudgy hand crossed the side of her face quickly. She held her small hand over her cheek as she kept her face turned away from Miss Brigham.

"Don't you ever ruin one of my dish towels again. I expect you to burn that one this instant. It's no wonder that we can't have nice things around here," Miss Brigham disgustedly told her. Aeris furrowed her eyebrows together before dropping her hand from her face.

"Yes, Miss Brigham," she replied as she untied the dishtowel. Her hand was still slightly bleeding as she unhappily threw the towel into the nearby fireplace.

"Looking at you is making me sick, get out of my sight," Miss Brigham said waving her off with the back of her hand. Aeris exited the room quietly.

"Please, come for me. Please," Aeris whispered to herself as tears filled her eyes while she climbed the rickety staircase. She avoided touching anything as she made her way down the second floor hallway and into her bedroom.

She was relieved to see that Chloe was not present in the room and she quickly threw herself onto her thin mattress. She gripped her hair in her hands as she curled up into a ball and started to cry. Her hot tears collided with her cold cheeks and her throat burned as she wished her parents would come for her.

Aeris didn't have a similar story like the other orphans in the Orphanarium. She had been dropped off when she was still a baby by a woman that she couldn't remember. Miss Brigham informed her when she turned five years old that she, unlike most of the other girls, actually had parents that wanted her. She never received an explanation on why she was living in the Orphanarium, but Miss Brigham told her that her father intended to come back for her when the time was right.

Aeris hoped and prayed every single day and night that her father would return for her and rescue her from this terrible place. Lately she had started to think that her father had forgotten about her and that she was going to be stuck with these horrible people forever. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter as she tried her hardest to remember the woman who had left her in this place.

"Please, dad please just come for me," she cried into her tattered mattress. She buried her face into the material when Chloe entered the room.

"Hey Aeris! There's a man downstairs talking to Miss Brigham," Chloe excitedly told her. Aeris peeked up from her mattress at her.

"So what?" she replied with a sniffle.

"I heard him say that he is your father and he's come to get you!" Chloe told her. Aeris shot up from her bed.

"My father? You mean, he's actually here?" Aeris happily said as she climbed off her mattress and ran to the open bedroom door. Chloe smirked at her.

"No, I was just lying to you so you would get out of here," Chloe told her before pushing her into the hallway. Before Aeris could get back into the room, Chloe slammed the door closed and placed her weight against it so Aeris couldn't get back in.

After banging on the door for nearly three minutes and trying to shove it open with her shoulder, Aeris fell to the floor. She pushed her wrists into her eyes as tears filled them once again. Her malnourished body trembled as she sat in the dark hallway alone and crying.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello all! So this is a new story I've been working on and I hope you enjoy it. I'm sure this type of story-line has been done before, but I figured why not give it a go? Plus I needed something to work on to keep me sane during finals week ;]. This chapter was pretty slow, but I promise it was necessary. Also, excuse my love of unordinary first names for my OC's (I come from a family of untraditional first names). There is a photo of Aeris on my profile page. Well, hope you are interested! Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters/places belong to J.K. Rowling.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Draco examined himself in his silver framed mirror above his matching silver sink in his personal bathroom while he rubbed his pointed chin with his hand and raised his eyebrow at his reflection. He assumed that he would be feeling some kind of stubble by now, but alas that was not the case. He shrugged before turning his back on the mirror.

He exited the bathroom and walked into his large bedroom, his bare feet skimming across the soft, black carpet as he let out a loud yawn before climbing into his king sized bed. He threw a few pillows to the floor before nestling underneath his fluffy, Slytherin green comforter with an embroidered Slytherin Crest on it. He smiled as he placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

He thought of Pansy Parkinson almost instantly. The two had grown quite close over the past few years and he was quite fond of her. This past year they even decided to give themselves the titles of the Slytherin Prince and the Slytherin Princess to showcase their importance in the House. He smirked as he thought of the numerous times they tormented other students together.

His smirk quickly faded into a small frown as he remembered that he would have to tell Pansy about his arranged marriage. He sighed to himself as he thought of her possible reaction to the news. He knew very well that there was absolutely no way that she was going to simply accept the fact that a different woman would become his wife instead of her.

He rolled over onto his side and placed his black pillow over his head, letting out a loud groan as he did so. He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep. He sat up quickly when the first thing he pictured in his mind was the Dark Lord wearing a pink bow on his bald head. He shivered as he recalled the detailed image.

"Oh goodness, that had better not be what she looks like," Draco said to himself as he rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He tilted his head back and let out a second groan.

He looked around his large bedroom slowly. This was quite possibly the last night that he would be able to be alone in this room. He frowned as he imagined his Quidditch posters being replaced with pictures of kittens, or his Nimbus 2001 that was placed above his fireplace mantle replaced with numerous potted flowers. He unhappily tossed his pillow onto the floor.

He crossed his arms over his bare, pale chest as he pouted to himself. It wasn't fair! He didn't want some girl waltzing into his bedroom and changing it to fit her feminine standards. He rolled his eyes as he realized that considering who his soon-to-be-wife was and how important she was to the Dark Lord that it didn't matter if she wanted to repaint the room pink, it was going to happen.

Draco looked at his bed. The large mattress was definitely big enough for two if not three people, but he enjoyed having extra room for himself. He didn't want to roll over in the middle of the night only to bump into someone. He forcefully fell backward onto the mattress and let out yet another groan.

"_Yes, I'm prepared to accept this assignment,_ what a waste of my life," Draco whispered to himself, criticizing his decision.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Helms Spring Orphanarium<strong>_

Aeris rubbed her bare arms with her hands as she sat, alone, in the middle of the second floor hallway. Her cheeks were stained with dried tears as she stared at her bedroom door. The white paint that covered the oak wood was chipping off noticeably, making the door match the rest of the orphanage. She turned her head when she heard another door creak open.

She raised an eyebrow as she watched Melissa poke her head out of her assigned bedroom. The small girl crossed her boney arms over her chest and leaned against her doorframe. Aeris squinted her eyes only to be sure that Melissa was staring back at her.

"You can come in here if you want," the small girl said. Aeris pulled herself off of the floor and started to walk down the hallway.

She rounded the corner and slowly walked into the young girls bedroom. The room was an exact replica of her own. There were two mattresses placed on the floor, one next to a rickety radiator and the other below the cracked window. Aeris stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as Melissa took a seat at her nearby desk.

"Why do you let Chloe push you around?" Melissa asked in an uninterested tone.

"I don't. Not really," Aeris replied quickly. Melissa scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Right. So you're telling me that you didn't let her push you down the stairs or let her lock you out of your room?" Melissa said with her eyebrow raised. Aeris sighed.

"It's not like I can do anything about it," Aeris shot back defensively. Melissa stood up from behind her desk.

"I've seen you, you know. When you change," Melissa admitted, whispering the end of her sentence. Aeris' eyes widened.

When she had turned thirteen, something strange started to happen to Aeris. She had moments where she would black out for short periods of time at random. Whenever she would start to feel angry about something these black outs would occur and when she would come-to she would be perfectly calm with no recollection of what happened.

Another orphan girl who no longer lived at the Orphanarium fell victim to one of Aeris' "mood swings". She told the other girls in the orphanage that Aeris' face grew sharper as her eyes turned darker. She also said that her shoulders came to a slight point and she had an unusually raspy voice. None of the other girls believed her, however.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Aeris lied.

"Sure you do. Your alternate personality comes out when you get angry," Melissa said matter-of-factly. Aeris felt sweat forming on her forehead.

The two girls directed their attention to the open doorway where Chloe walked past in a towel. Aeris smiled when she noticed that she was carrying her shower caddy with her. This was her chance to get back into her room and to avoid this conversation.

"Thanks for letting me hang out," Aeris said before exiting the room. She walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Aeris changed into her pajamas, which consisted of a plain white, oversized tee-shirt and some plaid boxer shorts, and laid on her mattress. She pulled her short, off-white blanket over her bare legs as she curled into the fetal position. Her head was still sore from where she had hit it on the floor earlier, making her wish that she had a pillow to sleep on. She tried to ignore the slight throbbing and closed her eyes.

A few hours later Aeris was startled awake as a flood of freezing water was thrown on her. She sat up coughing and gasping as she wiped her eyes quickly. She opened them to see Chloe standing above her with an empty bucket in her hands.

"Chloe?" Aeris unhappily asked. Chloe placed a hand on her hip.

"Who else would it be, Air-head?" Chloe angrily shot back, her green facemask slightly dripping off of her chin. Aeris examined her wet clothes.

"Why would you do this?" she asked.

"You wouldn't shut up! Honestly, every other second it was "_no Harry"_ this and "_run __Harry" _that. Seriously, who is this Harry kid?" Chloe replied as she tossed the bucket to the side of the room. Aeris furrowed her brow as she tried to make sense of what Chloe was telling her.

She thought back to her dream. She remembered the round face of a boy who must have been close to her age. His glowing green eyes were hidden behind large rimmed glasses as he stared at her. His messy black hair fell onto his forehead, hiding what looked like a birthmark or an injury of some sort.

Aeris appeared next to him. She looked different for some reason. She grabbed the boys hand and started tugging on it, trying to get him to move but he wouldn't budge. This must have been Harry and she must have wanted him to run. As she continued to remember her dream, a large snake appeared at the feet of the two of them. It was much longer than any snake she had ever seen.

"Make sure you keep your mouth closed for the rest of the night so I can sleep," Chloe told her before climbing back onto her mattress. Aeris pulled her damp knees to her chest and hugged them.

"_Harry,"_ she thought as she pictured his piercing green eyes once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>_

"Draco! Draco, tell me that you're packed," Narcissa frantically asked her son as he entered the dining room. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Relax mother, I'm only leaving for one night," he replied. Lucius lowered his morning paper.

"Do not take that tone with your mother," he told his son. Draco narrowed his eyes at his father.

"I didn't take any tone with her," he harshly spit back. Lucius narrowed his eyes now.

"Now you two stop it! It is a very important day for our family," Narcissa urged. She turned her head when the door to the dining room opened.

"Oh Cissy, let them argue. I love a good fight in the morning," Bellatrix Lestrange said as she waltzed into the room. Draco rolled his eyes upon hearing her voice.

"Good morning Bella," Narcissa greeted her sister. Bellatrix held her glass of what looked to be scotch up in the air at her.

"Bellatrix," Lucius said with a nod. She returned the nod.

"It's a bit early to be drinking, don't you think auntie?" Draco said in a slightly mocking tone. She smiled a crooked smile at him.

"It's night time somewhere, nephew," she replied before taking a swig of her drink. Draco smirked at her.

He took a seat at the long table across from his father. He sat quietly as his mother and aunt talked about the importance of the day while his father held the paper in front of his face. A tiny house elf placed some fruit and bacon onto the silver plate in front of Draco while another filled his glass with freshly squeezed orange juice. Draco took a quick gulp from his glass and placed it back onto the table. He jumped when Bellatrix placed her boney hand on his shoulder.

"Nephew dear, aren't you just on pins and needles?" she whispered into his ear. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Should I be?" he asked in a calm tone. She chuckled.

"Well your bride will be here by nightfall. I'm sure you're just dying to get a look at her," she continued. Draco grimaced as the image of Voldemort wearing a pink bow appeared in his head again.

"Oh, yes, thrilled," he replied before taking another drink of his juice. Bellatrix smiled before taking a seat next to him.

"Well, hurry up and finish your meal Draco. You need to get to the Goyle's quickly so your aunt and I can prepare for your young bride to be," Narcissa happily said. Lucius scoffed from behind his paper.

"Something funny, brother dear?" Bellatrix unhappily asked. Lucius lowered his paper once again.

"What makes the two of you so certain that this muggle caretaker held up her end of the deal?" he asked before taking a drink of his coffee. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him.

"We made it perfectly clear that she is to keep that girl until we return for her. That muggle would not have enough guts to betray us," Bellatrix told him. He smirked.

"What's her name?" Draco asked. Narcissa smiled at him.

"Assuming she wasn't given the option to change her name like many orphans do, her name is still Aeris," she told him as she clasped her hands together.

"Aeris? What kind of a name is Aeris?" he asked as he scrunched his nose up. Bellatrix smirked at him.

"What kind of a name is Draco?" she asked him with a sinister laugh. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Aeris is a lovely name, Draco. Oh, that's good. When you meet her, tell her that," Narcissa urged as she nodded her head. Draco stood up from his seat.

"I'm leaving now," he announced. Lucius didn't show any interest in the comment.

Narcissa walked over to her son and hugged him tightly. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he exited the room. As he walked into the living area he stopped before looking around the room to make sure he was alone.

"_Aeris…I definitely need to see why everyone is so excited to meet you," _he thought before apparating out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soup Kitchen in Louisiana<strong>_

"Aerie, how are you doin' over there?" Malati Point, the woman who started the soup kitchen, yelled to Aeris. Aeris looked up from the soup she was making and smiled.

"Doing great, Lati. We've got a second pot of vegetable ready," she yelled back. Malati smiled and nodded in her direction.

Aeris watched her as she walked around to the numerous homeless people sitting in the small building. Malati had opened this soup kitchen when she had turned 21 and it did nothing less than prosper over its two year lifespan. Her firey red hair was tied into a tight braid that stretched down her back and swayed back and forth as she walked. Aeris really admired her for her generosity.

A man held his empty bowl out in front of himself and Aeris filled it with soup. He smiled a toothy grin at her and she smiled back. He shoveled a spoonful of the soup into his mouth before smiling again.

"Child, this is some mighty fine soup," he complimented.

"Only the best for you sir," she replied happily. He laughed before finding an empty seat in the room.

"Oh man, what happened there?" Malati asked as she approached Aeris. She touched the side of her forehead lightly.

"Oh, I just fell," Aeris lied as she combed her bangs over the small bruise.

"You fell?" Malati asked in a skeptical tone. Aeris shrugged.

"Well, I fell down the stairs after Chloe pushed me," she admitted. Malati angrily slapped a dishtowel down onto the counter.

"Did you tell Miss Brigham?" she asked. Aeris gave her a sad look.

"Don't tell me that she didn't believe you," Malati angrily said as she started to untie her apron.

"Lati, it's fine," Aeris told her. She shook her head.

"No, it's not fine. That woman is supposed to watch after you and make sure that you are safe," she replied, still angry. Aeris sighed.

"There's nothing you can do. Every time you call the police, they inspect the place and say that as long as we all have beds, heat and running water then we are being taken care of," Aeris explained. Malati shook her head.

"I don't understand it. Children need love as well. Especially young girls," Malati explained. Aeris shrugged.

She turned her head and looked at the round clock on the wall. Aeris frowned when she realized it read 8:01. She was finished working at the soup kitchen tonight but she definitely didn't want to leave and return to the Orphanarium. Malati looked at the clock as well and sighed.

"Alright Aerie, I'd love to keep you here but you need to get home," she told her. Aeris untied her apron and placed it onto the counter.

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow Lati," she said as she exited the kitchen area and headed for the door.

Malati waved after her before disappearing into the kitchen area. Aeris stepped outside only to be pelted with rain. She frowned as she jogged to a nearby bus stop area. She entered the small booth and sighed. Her gray sweater dress was dripping with rain and her gray boots were now discolored. She watched the streetlights turn on above her and started down the sidewalk quickly.

It was times like this that made her wish she lived closer to the soup kitchen. She continued down the sidewalk in the dark before someone stepped in front of her. Aeris looked up to see three large girls standing in front of her and she started mentally preparing for trouble.

"I like them boots," one girl said. Aeris looked down at her shoes.

"Please, just let me by," she begged. A second girl grabbed her from behind.

Aeris struggled to try and get out of her grip when the third girl grabbed her from the front. She was sandwiched between them as the first girl started pulling at her boots. Aeris kicked a few times before one of the girls sucker punched her. After her shoes were removed they continued to punch and kick her before running off, leaving her on the sidewalk.

She was lying in a puddle as it continued to rain down on her. She felt tears falling out of her blue eyes as she started to pull herself off the ground. Her blonde hair was soaked with filthy water, giving it a slight discoloration. She walked barefoot down the sidewalk, her sweater dress sliding off of her right shoulder as she did so.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Helms Spring Orphanarium<strong>_

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Bellatrix yelled as she slammed her hand onto Miss Brigham's desk. The muggle woman shook slightly in her seat.

"She does charity work every night until 8 o'clock," she explained. Bellatrix scowled at her.

"It is 8:23, she should be here!" Bellatrix yelled again. Narcissa placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now Bella, no need to get upset," she calmly said. The three women directed their attention when the front door opened and closed.

They watched silently as Aeris slowly drug herself into the open doorway of Miss Brigham's office. Her hair was matted up and her feet and shins were covered in mud. Bellatrix looked to Narcissa quickly. Miss Brigham quickly left her seat and headed toward the girl.

"Aeris! Darling what happened?" she asked in a faux-concerned tone. Aeris looked up to her with tired eyes.

"I was jumped. They stole my boots," she told her, expecting that she wouldn't believe her. Bellatrix's heart started to race as she examined the girl from afar.

"Oh sweetheart! Here, sit next to the fire so you don't catch a cold," Brigham said as she pulled her toward the fireplace. Aeris furrowed her brow at this.

"_Sweetheart?" _Aeris thought. She noticed the two women in the room now.

They had similar shaped faces but other than that they were polar opposites. One had dark, curly hair and crazy eyes while the other had blonde hair and soft eyes. They were both dressed in all black and were staring directly at Aeris.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Aeris said. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her.

"You weren't interrupting anything, Dear," Narcissa told her. Miss Brigham shot a nervous glance her way.

Aeris felt her stomach churn as the woman with black hair approached her. She crossed her legs over one another oddly as she approached her. Her thin neck was craned outward as she stopped a few inches from Aeris's face.

"Well look at you," she said to the girl. Aeris backed away from her slowly.

"Bella, mind your manners," Narcissa scolded her sister. Bellatrix backed up slightly.

"Aeris, these women are Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. They were actually asking about you before you arrived," Miss Brigham told her. Aeris perked up.

"You were? But why?" she asked quickly. Narcissa smiled at her.

"We have been sent to retrieve you Dear. Your…_father_ is ready for you to come and live with him," Narcissa told her. Aeris smiled.

"My father? You mean he's finally ready?" she asked excitedly.

"That's right love. Now get your things," Bellatrix told her. Aeris felt her heart pounding within her chest.

"I already gathered her things. I assumed you would be coming soon, so I am always prepared," Brigham announced as she pointed to a small suitcase. Bellatrix scrunched her nose up.

"That's everything?" she asked. Aeris nodded.

"When you live in a house with numerous people, you have to learn how to live with less," Aeris told them. Bellatrix scowled at Miss Brigham.

"I believe now is the exact time to get upset, sister," Narcissa said.

"How dare you force the daughter of Tom Riddle to live in limited conditions!" Bellatrix screamed. Aeris watched as she pulled what appeared to be a stick out of her black cloak.

"Flipendo!" Bellatrix yelled. Aeris watched as a blue light left the stick and hit Miss Brigham, pushing her backward.

Aeris sat wide eyed as her heart continued to pound. That stick was not a stick, but a wand that was able to cast spells. But that had to be impossible. There was no such thing as magic. Even with this thought in her mind Aeris couldn't deny what she had just witnessed. Bellatrix grabbed her suitcase and made her way back toward Narcissa.

"We had best take our leave," Narcissa said grabbing onto Aeris' shoulders. Bellatrix grabbed onto the two and the room started to spin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Aeris had her eyes squeezed shut when she felt as if the room had stopped spinning. Her stomach continued to churn as she stood slightly hunched over with the hands of Bellatrix and Narcissa gripping her body. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was definitely no longer in Miss Brigham's office. Her heart started to race as she nervously looked up between the two women.

"Welcome home, love!" Bellatrix yelled as a wicked laugh followed. Aeris started to tremble.

"Now now, no need to be frightened Dear," Narcissa cooed as she lifted her dainty hand from the trembling teenagers shoulder.

Aeris looked around the room that was very well lit even though she couldn't locate a single lamp or light switch. The carpet below her was flat black while the walls were an off-white. Aeris squinted as her eyes landed on a nearby fireplace that roared with fire that was an unusual shade of pale yellow and what looked like dark green. All in all the room seemed very large and well decorated.

"Where am I?" Aeris asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"You are in the Malfoy Manor, Aeris. I live here with my husband, Lucius Malfoy and our son, Draco," Narcissa said, smiling as she said Draco's name.

"Do you live here too?" Aeris asked Bellatrix. She smiled a crooked smile at her.

"I prefer the term vacationing. The place that I call home is much darker than this place. You could say that being there just sucks the life out of me," Bellatrix said, referring to Azkaban.

"Oh Bella you're awful," Narcissa laughed. Aeris stood idly by trying to figure out what they were referring to.

"You said you live with your husband and your son?" Aeris said trying to make conversation. Narcissa turned to her.

"Yes, that is correct. You will meet Lucius momentarily and you will be introduced to Draco tomorrow," she explained.

"Where is my father?" Aeris finally asked. Bellatrix tilted her head upward slowly.

"Your…_father_ will be along shortly but first we need to have a little chat," Narcissa said as she took a seat on a black loveseat. She patted the seat next to her.

Aeris slowly walked over to the loveseat and sat next to Narcissa. Bellatrix placed herself on the arm of the loveseat next to Aeris. The three women sat comfortably positioned next to one another. Narcissa cleared her throat.

"Aeris, as you have most likely noticed, Bella and I are not ordinary women. This is going to be difficult to take in all at once, but I assure you that I am telling you the truth. We are witches. This means that we are able to cast spells and charms," Narcissa explained. Aeris started to quiver.

"It's so adorable the way that she shakes when she gets frightened!" Bellatrix said with a laugh.

"Bella, hush! Now, as I was saying, my husband is a wizard which is the male equivalent to a witch. This makes my son a pure-blood wizard. Now, more importantly, your father is also a wizard," Narcissa continued. Aeris felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"Okay, I need a minute. I was just pulled out of an orphanage by the two of you and now you are claiming that you are both witches and my father is a wizard. I wish I could be skeptical about all of this but I have seen a few convincing things that lead me to believe your story. My problem is, how do I know that this isn't just some well thought out prank?" Aeris asked. Bellatrix grabbed her face in her hand and forced her to look up at her.

"Relax, love. No need to be so paranoid," Bellatrix said as she slowly shook Aeris' head.

"Bella! Release the girl!" Narcissa demanded. Bellatrix pushed her lower lip out into a pout before doing as she was told.

"Aeris, I can assure you that this is no prank. Bellatrix and I are grown women. Surely you don't think so little of us to insult us with such juvenile accusations," Narcissa said. Aeris rubbed her sore jaw.

"You make a good point Narcissa. You see, a girl that I shared a bedroom with was notorious for pulling pranks on me and our caretaker never believed me. The night before you arrived she went as far as telling me that my father had come for me just so she could kick me out of our room," Aeris explained. Narcissa grabbed onto her hand comfortingly.

"Smart girl," Bellatrix said, admiring Chloe's prank. Narcissa shot her a quick glare.

"Aeris, I give you my word that we are not lying to you," Narcissa stressed. Aeris bit her bottom lip lightly.

"I believe you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," she apologized. Narcissa patted her hand.

"No apology necessary Darling. This is a lot to process at once," she told the young girl.

"_That_ was a lot to process? Oh boy, I can't wait until we tell her the rest!" Bellatrix said. Narcissa shot her a second glare.

"Sister Dear, do try and bite your tongue," she scolded her. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"What is she talking about?" Aeris asked Narcissa. She simply smiled at her.

"Nothing, just ignore Bellatrix," she told her. Aeris nodded.

Bellatrix opened the black door that was across the room forcefully. She turned to face the two women that were still seated on the loveseat. She gave them a crooked smile as she stared them down with her large eyes.

"Shall we go meet daddy?" Bellatrix asked. Narcissa stood up and Aeris followed her lead.

She placed her arm around Aeris' shoulders and started to walk her forward. They exited the room and entered a long hallway that was lined with silver suits of armor and large pictures hanging on the walls. Bellatrix slammed the door closed before following the two down the hallway. Aeris squinted up at what she assumed was the Malfoy family portrait.

Narcissa was present in the portrait, her hand resting on the back of a large chair and her free hand placed delicately on her hip. Next to her stood a tall man with long platinum hair and a scowl on his face. She directed her attention to the boy that was seated in the chair in the portrait. He looked very similar to his father, but his hair was shorter and his eyes had morekindness to them. Overall they were a beautiful family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Goyle's<strong>_

"Draco, why are you moping around?" Gregory Goyle asked his fellow Slytherin. Draco sneered back at him.

"Draco Malfoy doesn't mope, Goyle. I'm thinking," he quickly replied. Goyle shrugged and continued to flip through his Quidditch magazine.

Draco sat in Goyle's bedroom rubbing his chin slowly. His anticipation grew with every second that passed. Aeris had to have made it back to the Manor with his mother and aunt by now. He wondered how she was reacting to the news.

"What are you thinking about?" Goyle asked. Draco snapped out of his thoughts.

"Aeris," he simply replied. Goyle furrowed his brow.

"Aeris?" he asked. Draco nodded.

"That's her name," Draco explained. Goyle scrunched his nose up.

"Poor girl. I'd hate to go around with a name that odd," Goyle told him. Draco smirked and nodded.

"I just hope that she looks decent," Draco admitted. Goyle scoffed.

"Well, we know her father isn't much of a looker. What about her mum?" Goyle asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"I've never even heard about her," Draco confessed.

"Lucky you, no mother-in-law," Goyle joked. Draco laughed.

"It's really bugging me, mate. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with an unattractive woman," Draco stressed. Goyle shut his magazine and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know, we could put that mind of yours to ease," he told Draco as he rubbed his chin.

"How would we do that?" Draco asked. Goyle smirked.

"We apparate to your Manor. Stay out of sight and get a good look at this girl," Goyle told him. Draco rubbed his chin.

"That's not such a bad idea, Goyle," Draco admitted. Goyle stood up from his bed and Draco did the same.

"Alright. Should we go?" Goyle asked. Draco nodded and the two apparated out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>_

Aeris stood in the middle of what she assumed to be a dining room. A long table was stretched out across the room and a few leather chairs were pulled back against the walls. Aeris turned around and looked at Narcissa who was standing with her hands clasped together and a smile on her face. Bellatrix, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth quickly.

Aeris returned her gaze to the door that was in front of her. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she waited for her father to walk through it. He was supposed to make an appearance relatively soon with Lucius and the suspense was killing her. She held her breath as the door swung open. A tall man with long hair emerged into the room. She recognized him from the portrait and assumed that this was Lucius. He approached her.

"Hello, Aeris. I am Lu- oh my," he started before stopping himself. He stood a few feet from the young girl, staring at her in shock.

"That must be the veela effect," Bellatrix whispered to her sister. Narcissa smiled as she watched her husband interact with Aeris.

"You must be Lucius Malfoy. Hello sir," Aeris said as she held her hand out to him. He shook it slowly.

"It's a pleasure, Aeris," he said with a smile. She smiled back at him.

Everyone that she had met thus far was so hospitable and friendly. Well, aside from Bellatrix, that is. She happened to frighten Aeris a bit. She released his hand and looked around him only to see nobody was there. She sadly looked to the ground. Her heart jumped when she realized how terrible she must have looked.

From her feet to her knees was covered in dried mud with an occasional bruise or cut showing through it. She didn't even want to think about her hair. It felt heavy and must have looked so filthy to the others. She felt her cheeks turn red from embarrassment as she pulled at her sweater dress only to have it slide down one of her thin shoulders once more.

"You are truly one lovely creature," Lucius said in awe of her. Aeris furrowed her brow at him.

She wasn't sure if he was just being nice or if he was being sincere. She knew that she wasn't a very attractive girl. This fact was reassured by the numerous girls at the orphanage and Miss Brigham daily. She was far too thin and her eyes were too slanted according to them. She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that she was being incredibly rude.

"Thank you, sir," she quietly replied. He gave her a nod.

"Lucius, stop staring at the poor girl," Narcissa called to her husband. His head shot up and he nodded to his wife.

After taking one last look at her, he walked over and joined Narcissa and Bellatrix. The three stood and waited for their Lord to make his appearance. Narcissa pursed her lips together tightly as she prepared for Aeris to react to his physical appearance. Everyone in the room jumped when he appeared in the room.

Aeris felt her heart beating faster than it had in her entire life. She stared wide eyed as her body trembled at the sight of the person in front of her. Her throat became dry as she watched him glide over to her. His skin was pale with a blue tint to it and she could see his veins running through his bald head. His eyes were glowing with a red tint to them and his nose just simply wasn't there. She caught her breath when he stopped in front of her.

"Aeris…," he whispered as he extended his hand toward her. With that, Aeris screamed.

She put her entire heart into that scream as she backed away from the creature that was speaking to her. Narcissa covered her own mouth with her hand as the young girl screamed out of fear. Aeris turned and ran toward a door on the opposite end of the room. Lucius quickly tried to intercept her, but he wasn't quick enough. Aeris burst out of the room and continued to run as adrenaline flooded through her tiny body.

"Let her go," Voldemort told the three adults in the room. They turned to him.

"My Lord?" Lucius asked. He approached them.

"Let her run. She can't get far," he explained. They nodded in unison.

Aeris ran through the enormous manor, her dirty bare feet slapping against the ground as she did so. She kept pushing through doors as they appeared in front of her. Her breathing had become louder as tears fell from her fear filled eyes. She stumbled upon a large staircase and jogged up it quickly, skipping two or three steps as she did so. When she reached the landing she caught sight of a large black door at the end of the corridor.

She ran as fast as she could until she reached the door. She grabbed the silver door handle and opened it, throwing herself into the room and shutting the door behind her. She heaved as she kept her hands on the handle.

"What the hell?" a deep voice said from behind her. Aeris quickly turned over her shoulder to see two boys in the room with her.

She recognized the blonde boy from the family portrait. This must have been Draco, Narcissa and Lucius' son. He was staring at her with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. His chest was heaving up and down quickly the same way hers was. A taller boy stood next to him. This boy had slightly curly, but short brown hair and a confused expression on his face.

"Aeris," she heard someone yell from outside of the room. She backed away from the door quickly.

"Please don't tell them I'm here!" she cried as she begged the boys to keep quiet. Draco backed up a step.

"You? Don't tell them that we are here!" Goyle replied nervously. Before they could move the door was thrown open.

"Draco? Gregory?" Narcissa asked unhappily as she saw the boys. Draco lowered his head slightly.

"You weren't supposed to be here!" Bellatrix yelled angrily as she entered the room. Lucius also entered but with a scowl on his face.

"Enough, Bellatrix," the Dark Lord said as he entered the room. Upon seeing him Aeris backed up, running into Draco.

He nervously grabbed onto her arms to prevent her from backing up any farther. He felt the small girl trembling as he held onto her lightly. She couldn't have been any taller than 5'6". She was covered in filth and Draco did his best to keep an expressionless face.

"Aeris, it has been so long since I have seen your face," Voldemort said as he approached her. Aeris let sobs escape her lips as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Now now, don't cry love. Your father would never harm you," he said as he touched

her round cheek with the back of his cold finger. Aeris turned her face away from him.

"How beautiful you have turned out to be. You are quite the mess, but beautiful none the less. You can thank your half-veela mother for that," he told her. Aeris continued to shake.

"I see that the two of you decided to go against my wishes and show up a night earlier than planned," Voldemort spit at Draco and Goyle. They lowered their heads in fear.

"Don't yell at them. Please," Aeris begged as she forced herself to look at him. Everyone glanced at her and Draco released her from his grip.

"Why not?" he asked her. Aeris swallowed hard.

"I don't know. Just don't, please. I can't handle the fighting," she told him with a quivering voice. He stared at her blankly.

"Draco, you and Goyle had best take your leave," Lucius said angrily. Draco nodded unhappily at his father.

"I'm sorry they found you because of me," Aeris apologized as she turned over her shoulder to Draco. He caught a glimpse of her glowing blue eyes before he was grabbed by Goyle and apparated out of the room.

"Why are you so injured?" Voldemort asked her harshly. She winced at the question.

"I'm clumsy, sir. I was also beat up," she replied as she avoided his gaze. His face hardened.

"I see. So you were not properly cared for as I instructed," he unhappily said. Aeris looked up at him now.

"Sir, what do you want from me?" Aeris managed to ask in a slightly calmed tone.

"I want nothing from you, child. I simply need you to remain safe," he replied.

"Why?" she asked him. He looked into her icy blue eyes.

"To keep myself safe," he told her. She stared back at him with confusion in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Goyle's**_

After re-entering Gregory Goyle's bedroom the two boys started to nervously pace back and forth, passing one another occasionally. Draco kept a hand clasped over his mouth as his eyes glistened with fear. Goyle was the first of the two to stop pacing.

"My parents can not find out about what just happened," he said nervously. Draco gave him an unenthused look.

"Shut the hell up Goyle! I don't give a damn about your bloody parents. We just pissed off the Dark Lord!" Draco yelled back, his voice slightly higher than normal.

Goyle let out a frustrated groan before throwing himself onto his bed. Draco stood in the center of the room, rubbing his forehead. He lifted his head slightly when Goyle spoke.

"Well, at least you know your wife isn't ugly," he said. Draco furrowed his brow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Goyle gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? Did you even look at the bloody girl?" Goyle asked. Draco shook his head slowly.

"Not really, no. I wasn't really looking at her long enough to actually get a good look at her," Draco confessed. Goyle scoffed.

"I feel bad for you in that case. She's quite the looker," he informed Draco.

"I was too focused on the filth that she had tracked into my bedroom. She smelled terrible by the way. Sort of like dirt and mold, you know, like a Weasley," Draco told Goyle. He shook his head while he laughed.

"Regardless of that, I'd be happy to marry her," Goyle told him.

"_Is she honestly that attractive?"_ Draco thought to himself.

"I think I heard the Dark Lord say that her mother was a half-veela," Goyle mentioned. Draco raised his eyebrows at the statement.

"Now that you mention it, I believe I heard that as well," Draco confirmed. Goyle nodded his head as he smirked at Draco.

"So your wife is one-quarter veela. Draco Malfoy you lucky bastard!" Goyle boasted for his friend. Draco smirked to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>_

Aeris remained silent as the four magical adults in the room exchanged awkward glances. She continued to avoid making eye contact with the creature that claimed to be her father. Her tears had stopped but her heart and mind continued to race while she held her hands clasped together in front of herself as she stared at the ground below.

"What do we know about her?" Voldemort asked as he stared at the young girl. Narcissa spoke.

"The muggle caretaker was not fond of her, sir. Possibly because of her uniqueness. Also, she was picked on frequently by the other girls," she explained.

"That is because of her veela beauty," he pointed out. Aeris lifted her head slightly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what is a veela? I've heard you mention it when referring to me a few times now," Aeris quietly asked. Voldemort slowly cocked his head to the side.

"Such manners you have. A veela is a woman that is a mixture of a human and a semi-magical hominoid. You would most likely know a veela as a siren. Full veela are able to cast magic without the use of a wand and their beauty is captivating. They seem to have the ability to seduce men but when they become angry they turn into what appears to be a harpy type of creature," Voldemort explained to her. Aeris furrowed her brow.

"I am familiar with what a siren is, sir, but I think you may be confused. I'm nothing like what you have described," she told him. Bellatrix let out a wicked laugh.

"You are what we would classify as a one-quarter veela, Aeris. You do not have every single trait as a full veela, only slight variations of such," he explained.

Aeris took a deep breath as she thought to herself. She was fairly certain that this creature had confused her for someone else entirely. She knew that she was not attractive. However, she had never been around men other than at the soup kitchen. The men there were always very friendly to her and gave her numerous compliments, but she was feeding them so that had to have been why, right?

She mentally cursed Miss Brigham for home schooling her now. If she had more encounters with the opposite sex then maybe she would have a situation to recall to make this statement true. Her eyes widened slowly as she thought back to her conversation with Melissa. _"I've seen you, you know. When you change," _the statement replayed itself over and over in her head. Was this due to her veela bloodline?

"Would it be possible that I would have extreme bouts of rage?" Aeris asked, her eyes meeting Voldemort's. He smiled a small, evil smile at her.

"Yes," he replied simply. Aeris's heart started to pound harder.

"My Lord, should Bellatrix and I clean her up?" Narcissa nervously asked. He shook his head.

"Not just yet," he told her. Narcissa remained silent.

"Aeris, allow me to elaborate on a previous conversation. There is much that you need to learn about me and there is much that you already know," he started to tell her.

"I already know?" Aeris asked, confused. Voldemort gave her one slow nod.

"Yes. You see Aeris, I am not technically your father. You were conceived by a Deatheater and a half-veela woman. When you were born, I placed part of my soul within you, making us one with each other," he started to explain. Aeris's eyes were now huge.

"However, your half-veela mother wasn't very happy about the arrangement. She tried to steal you away from me. This is the reason that I killed your mother, Aeris. I needed you whereas she simply wanted you," he continued. Aeris could hear her heartbeat flooding her ears.

"_My mother wanted me…she wanted me and he…he killed her," _she thought to herself as her lower lip quivered slightly.

"Your father was more accepting of this arrangement and gave you to me willingly. He was later murdered by another wizard. I couldn't be bothered with an infant child, so I ordered Bellatrix and Narcissa to place you in the care of an orphanage. Then when the time arrived that I needed you to stay safe, I would come for you," he continued to explain. Aeris balled her tiny fists at her sides.

"A group of young wizards have banded together to destroy my horcruxes. This is what you are, Aeris. A horcrux. Every time one of these are destroyed a part of my soul dies right along with it. Three of my seven horcruxes have already been destroyed. Now you, Aeris you are my eighth and most secret horcrux," he told her. Aeris started to shake her head from side to side.

"You killed my mother," she said, her voice slightly deeper than it was moments earlier. The adults furrowed their brows at her.

"Yes, yes I did," Voldemort confirmed calmly. With that, Aeris blacked out as her body continued to function.

"How dare you, you bastard!" the young girl yelled. Voldemort took a wary step backward.

Her eyes went from light blue to almost black and her chin pointed itself slightly as her jaw line sharpened. The adults watched as her exposed shoulders came to a point rather than being rounded and her fingernails now came to a point like talons. Bellatrix quickly ran to Voldemort's side.

"My Lord, what do we do?" she asked as she held onto his cloak. He pulled away from her.

"Let her get angry. As her anger and hatred grows, so does my strength," he snapped at her. Aeris cracked her neck loudly.

"How could you taint the soul of an innocent infant?" Aeris continued to yell. Narcissa clutched Lucius' arm tightly.

"That's it, get angry Aeris," Voldemort encouraged. Her now dark eyes narrowed at him.

"I hate that name! Why did you give me such a ridiculous name!" she screamed. Bellatrix let a smile creep upon her face as she watched the girl.

"You don't really look like much of a Tabitha or a Brittany, love," she yelled to the girl. Aeris threw her head back and let a loud shriek escape her throat.

"I hate all of you! I'll kill you, I promise, I'll kill you!" she screamed as she broke into a run toward Bellatrix. Her speed had increased greatly, making it nearly impossible for Bellatrix to dodge her.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Narcissa yelled with her wand pointed at the girl. The curse hit her, causing her knees to buckle together and forcing her to fall onto the floor.

Aeris continued to claw at the carpeted floor and tried to pull herself to Bellatrix. She continued to let out loud shrieks as she pulled her body closer and closer toward her. Voldemort examined his hands, palms up, and smirked to himself. He could feel the power surging through his veins now. He no longer needed Aeris to remain angry for the time being.

"Enough!" he yelled. Aeris stopped clawing at the floor and shrieking.

The adults watched as her shoulders lowered and her face regained its small shape. Her nearly black eyes faded back to their original color and Aeris's head fell to the floor. Narcissa released her from the curse she had put on her and Aeris slowly pulled herself from the floor. She kept a hand placed to her head as she looked to Voldemort.

"What happened?" she asked in her quiet voice. Lucius raised an eyebrow at her.

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"You were simply doing what you were created to do. Now, I'll leave you with Narcissa and Bellatrix to get cleaned up," Voldemort said before exiting the room. Lucius followed after him and Narcissa placed a hand on Aeris' shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Weasley's<strong>_

"Harry, wake up!" Ron Weasley yelled as he shook his friend awake. Harry let out a yell as he sat up quickly.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione Granger asked as she sat on the edge of his bed. Harry looked at her through his large rimmed glasses.

"Something is wrong. He's getting stronger," Harry told them as he held his hand over his scar. Ron furrowed his brow.

"I don't understand. I thought destroying the horcruxes were supposed to weaken him?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"That's correct, Ron. Every time we destroy a horcrux, we destroy a part of Voldemort's soul," Hermione confirmed. Harry let out a loud sigh.

"Hermione is right. We were damaging him before so he must have found a way to regain his strength somehow," Harry said. The trio sat quietly as they thought to themselves.

"Well, there's no way that we can figure out what he is doing tonight. We should get some sleep," Hermione pointed out. Ron nodded.

"Hermione's right. We can take care of this in the morning," Ron added. Harry nodded slowly.

Hermione and Ron returned to their beds in the Weasley's home as Harry laid on his back. He stared at the ceiling silently as he let his mind wander. He thought back to a dream he had the other night of a young girl with blonde hair. She was trying to get him to run for some reason, but the thing that bothered him the most was not being able to see her face. He forced himself to stop thinking and tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>_

"Why is this so important?" Aeris asked as Narcissa and Bellatrix brushed her hair.

"We wanted you to meet Draco for the first time today, Aeris. Seeing as how that didn't happen, we want the two of you to meet formally," Narcissa explained. Aeris frowned at herself in the mirror.

Narcissa and Bellatrix had been dressing her for nearly an hour now. She didn't sleep the at all last night and she could feel her body slowly fading. Aeris remained quiet as the two women poked and prodded her nonstop. They had placed her in a very snug and very short white dress that made her feel uncomfortable. They demanded that she wear heels that were covered in small spikes, much like the bracelet they placed on her delicate wrist.

Aeris wasn't sure who she was seeing when she looked in the mirror anymore. Her lips were painted pale pink while her blue eyes were lined in thick black makeup. Even her hair seemed lighter and actually had a shine to it. She jumped when Narcissa clapped her hands.

"Oh just look at you! You're so beautiful!" Narcissa exclaimed. Aeris still didn't fully understand why meeting Draco was so important.

"We had better get to the ballroom Cissy," Bellatrix said as she opened the nearby door. Aeris stood up slowly, and walked to the door, stumbling slightly as she did so.

Draco stood nervously in the middle of the ballroom within his Manor. He nervously tugged at his black neck tie before groaning to himself. His father and Voldemort were standing off to the side of the room as they waited for Narcissa and Bellatrix to arrive with Aeris.

"_Honestly, how long am I supposed to stand here?"_ Draco unhappily thought to himself. He straightened up when the doors opened.

He watched as his mother walked into the room followed by his aunt. His eyes widened slowly as he watched Aeris enter the room. She took short, slow steps as her heels clicked against the polished floor. Her exposed legs were perfectly toned and free of mud today. He swallowed hard when she stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Hello," she said with her small voice.

"Hello," Draco replied calmly. He looked her over quickly.

Goyle was right, she wasn't completely disgusting. In fact, she was very attractive. He started to believe that maybe this wasn't going to be such a terrible assignment after all. Aeris held her hand out for him to shake it and Draco raised an eyebrow at her. He lightly grabbed her hand, flipped it, and kissed the back of it lightly. Her skin was very smooth against his slightly chapped lips.

"My name is Aeris," she told him. His heart started to beat faster.

"That's a lovely name. I'm Draco Malfoy," he replied. He watched her small nose scrunch up slightly.

"I hate my name to be honest.," she whispered to him. He smirked at her.

"Well, I still think it is lovely," he whispered back. The two turned their heads as Voldemort approached them.

"What a glorious sight this is. My most valuable possession and her protector," he laughed as he placed a cold hand on each of them. Aeris furrowed her brow at him.

"My protector?" she asked before looking to Draco. He simply stared at her quietly.

"Indeed. Young Draco here has agreed to keep you safe from harm when I am away," Voldemort told her.

"Exactly how is young Draco going to do that?" she asked him. Draco's heart continued to pound.

"By taking your hand in marriage of course," Voldemort laughed. From the look on her face Draco knew that Aeris was not informed about this arrangement before now.

Draco's breathing sped up as he watched Aeris' eyes widen and her mouth fall open slightly. Her plump, pink painted bottom lip quivered as her hand that rested in Draco's trembled. Draco's eyes darted to his Lord when her small hand slid off out of his. Aeris' small chest rose and fell quicklyasshe turned toward Voldemort.

"Marriage?" she asked, her voice nearly gone from the shock of the news. Voldemort cocked his head to the right.

"That is correct. Something as valuable as you can't go unprotected. As young Draco's wife you will have the appropriate surveillance needed when I am unable to be around," Voldemort explained. Draco looked back at Aeris.

"Something?" she asked in a sad tone. Voldemort nodded once.

"Yes," he replied. Aeris turned her head over her shoulder toward Draco.

He watched silently as he watched her squeeze her large eyes shut tight. Her long, black lashes rested on her porcelain face while her pale lips moved at the corners. Her gold hair was slowly falling onto her face as he watched her. He felt his heart jump when her eyes opened once again.

"Why would you refer to me as something rather than someone?" she asked Voldemort as she turned her face back toward him. Draco watched his Lord's face grow colder.

"You're not exactly a person, my dear," he harshly answered. Draco wanted to wince at the comment for Aeris.

Draco was very familiar with verbal abuse. His father constantly sized him up, making him feel like less of a man, like less of a person even. This being said, he was never told that he was simply an object rather than a person at all. He couldn't even imagine how that simple statement had made Aeris feel. Then again, why would he even care about how it made her feel? She was, after all, his job more than his bride to be.

"I see," Aeris whispered. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

This wasn't the response that he was anticipating. He was so familiar with Pansy's reactions to comments that this simple statement of "_I see"_ confused him. He didn't blame her for simply accepting the title of an object though. Not many people would have the courage to argue with the Dark Lord, after all.

"Draco, why don't you show Aeris around the Manor?" Narcissa said trying to steer the conversation in a different direction. Draco swallowed, hard.

"Would you like to see the Manor?" Draco asked as he placed a hand on Aeris's boney shoulder. She nodded slowly, sadly even.

"That sounds wonderful," she said, her quiet voice cracking as she said this. Draco led her out of the ballroom and shut the doors behind them.

"She seems very obedient," Lucius pointed out. Voldemort nodded.

"Indeed. She should stay that way," he added. Narcissa pursed her lips together tightly.

She wasn't going to say anything, but she wasn't too keen on the idea of her son getting married to a horcrux. Aeris seemed like a lovely young woman, but she wasn't the type of girl that she had pictured as her daughter-in-law. She knew better than to voice these thoughts, of course.

Draco walked in front of Aeris as he walked her through the dining room and the kitchen area. He bit the inside of his cheek nervously as he listened to her spiked heels clicking against the marble floors as they walked down the hallway of the Manor's West Wing. He caught a glimpse of Aeris in the large glass window as he walked past it. She was walking with her head down and her hands clasped together in front of herself.

"What do you think of the Manor?" he asked over his shoulder, trying to break the tension.

"It's lovely," Aeris replied in her sad voice. Draco sighed to himself.

"This door leads to my bedroom," he explained as they stopped outside of a large black door. Aeris looked at the door.

"You live over here by yourself?" she asked without looking at him. Draco cleared his throat.

"It's not proper for children to sleep in the same wing as their parents," Draco explained. He watched Aeris lower her head and stare directly in front of herself.

"What about when you were a child and had night terrors? Didn't you want to run to your parents to make you feel better?" she asked in a calm voice, still not looking at him. Draco sat quietly for a brief moment.

"I never had night terrors," he lied. Aeris slowly lifted her shoulders before dropping them.

"I did. Every night. Woke up screaming a few times. Other nights I would just push through the bad parts. You're lucky. I suppose just knowing that you had parents around that you could run to helped you avoid them," she said. Draco examined her profile as he stood next to her.

"Every night?" Draco asked in disbelief. Aeris nodded slowly.

"Every night," she confirmed. Draco couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Your mother and aunt already showed me your bedroom. They called it our bedroom though, so I suppose we are expected to share the room," Aeris added, breaking the awkward silence. Draco furrowed his brow slightly.

"I see. You didn't change anything, did you?" he asked nervously. Aeris turned to him finally, her glowing blue eyes staring into his pale grey eyes.

"I liked it the way it was," she told him. Draco sighed a mental sigh of relief.

He gripped the silver doorknob and opened the bedroom door. He walked into his large room and smiled to himself as he saw that everything was the way he had left it. He turned around to see Aeris still standing outside of the room in the hallway.

"You can come in," he told her. Aeris cautiously entered the room and stood in the center of it.

Draco walked past her and closed the door. He then walked over to his black chair and took a seat. He motioned for Aeris to take a seat across from him on his matching loveseat. She slowly walked over and sat on the loveseat, crossing her ankles after she did so. Draco examined her once again.

Her face was pretty, that he was certain of. He lowered his eyes to her torso now. Her breasts weren't as large as he hoped that they would have been, but they appeared to be a standard B cup, which wasn't completely terrible. Her arms were long and skinny and her wrists seemed ridiculously boney. Her legs were toned and long, but he noticed a few scars and bruises around her knees and shins. He was happy to see that she didn't have enormous feet, which was a concern of his. He directed his eyes back to her face once again.

"So, what do you think?" Draco asked her as he sat back in his chair. Aeris looked up at him.

"About what?" she asked calmly. He chuckled.

"All of this. Your father being a Dark wizard, you being one quarter veela and a horcrux, and me being your future husband," he explained. Aeris felt her throat growing dry and her eyes watering.

"I would rather not think about it," she told him as a tear fell down her cheek. Draco felt his heart speed up.

"Look I didn't mean to make you cry or anything," he said nervously. Aeris wiped her face with her palm.

"No, you didn't make me cry. I'm just disappointed," she explained as more tears fell onto her face. Draco watched her without expression.

"What are you disappointed about?" he asked her calmly.

"I'm not disappointed _about_ anything. I'm disappointed in myself. I shouldn't have created an ideal life in my mind while I was at the orphanage. I should have known that I was going to be let down," she explained as she continued to glide her palm over her face. Draco started to grow nervous.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but why don't you go and get yourself cleaned up in the bathroom," Draco said, trying to avoid the conversation. Aeris remained quiet as she went into the bathroom and shut the door behind herself.

Draco sighed a mental sigh of relief when Aeris didn't try and continue the conversation. He wasn't used to dealing with deep conversations with women, let alone the Dark Lords most valuable possession. He jumped in his seat when his bedroom door opened. Lucius entered the bedroom and Draco sneered at him.

"Where is Aeris?" Lucius asked. Draco nodded in the direction of the bathroom.

"Pity. I was so looking forward to catching a glimpse of that pretty little face of hers once more," Lucius said. Draco glared in the direction of his father.

"Did you need something?" Draco angrily asked as he stood up. Lucius sneered at his son.

"Watch that tone of yours, boy. I came to tell you that everyone is turning in for the night. Aeris is to sleep in here with you and you are expected to behave yourself," Lucius said to his son. Draco gritted his teeth together.

"I'm not a bloody fool, you know. I wouldn't do anything to upset our Lord," Draco shot back. Lucius shrugged.

"I'm just familiar with you constantly letting our family down. There's no reason why this time should be any different," Lucius spit. The two men directed their attention to the now open bathroom door.

"Oh, hello Mister Malfoy," Aeris said as she exited the bathroom. Lucius smiled a toothy grin at the young girl.

"Oh no no no, lovely! You can call me Lucius," he said quickly with a strange laugh. Draco narrowed his eyes at his father as he shamelessly flirted with the young girl.

"Don't you think she should call you dad instead?" Draco shot at him. Lucius ignored his son.

"I just wanted to let you know that Bellatrix has bought you clothing love. You can find your pajamas in the bottom drawer of the armoire in your closet. Feel free to walk around the Manor without a robe dear, we're all family here," he said to her as he continued to smile. Aeris started to feel uncomfortable.

Draco balled his fists before smirking to himself. He walked over to Aeris who watched him as he strode closer and closer to her. Before she knew what was happening, Draco wrapped his left arm around her back and placed his free hand against the side of her face. Aeris's heart pounded hard as Draco leaned her back slightly and placed his lips against hers. She felt her stomach flutter and her eyes grow wide as she felt his smooth lips against her slightly chapped ones. Draco pulled his lips away from hers and turned toward his father with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you for the information, father. Aeris and I will be going to bed now," he said. Lucius sneered at his son before exiting the room and slamming the door behind him.

Draco released Aeris and crossed his arms over his chest smugly. He continued to grin to himself as he thought of the angry look on his father's face. Meanwhile, Aeris placed her fingertips to her lips, her hand slightly shaking. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She looked to him quickly.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked him. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you kiss me? I need to know why," Aeris explained.

"To get a point across to my father I suppose," he said. He watched as sadness filled Aeris's eyes.

"You kissed me out of spite?" she asked in a sad tone. Draco furrowed his brow at her.

"I guess. What's wrong?" he asked, confused. Aeris shook her head.

"Nothing, forget I asked," she said as she walked to the closet door inside of the room. Draco followed after her.

"No, tell me," he said to her. Aeris stopped walking, her back facing Draco.

"I just always thought that my first kiss would be out of love," she confessed sadly. Draco's heart jumped.

"Are you telling me that that was your first kiss?" he asked, shocked. He watched her nod her head.

Draco was at a loss for words now. He watched Aeris close herself inside the large closet as his heart grew heavier and heavier. He didn't know that she had never been kissed before. After realizing this, an even more frightening thought came to his mind.

"_If she hasn't kissed a boy before now, what else hasn't she done?"_ he thought as he flashed on his promiscuous behavior over the years. He rubbed his forehead as he mentally kicked himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Malfoy Manor**_

"Aeris, I apologize for surprising you the way that I did," Draco said as he leaned against the closed closet door. Aeris stood on the opposite side of it, her back resting upon the wood as tears fell from her eyes.

"Aeris, are you there?" Draco asked calmly as he placed one palm to the door and his ear against the smooth wood. His eyes widened as he heard a small sob.

He removed his hand and head from the door and took a step back. His eyebrows furrowed together as his pale lips formed a small frown. He nervously ran a hand over the back of his neck as he tried to avoid focusing on the guilt he felt. He exhaled slowly as he waited for her to say something.

Aeris held her face in her small hands as she cried softly to herself. She wasn't entirely sure if she was crying over the kiss or the situation she was recently thrust into. She was only 16 years old and she was engaged to a boy that she didn't even know. She composed herself as she pushed her back away from the door.

Aeris walked over to the armoire that Lucius had told her about. She slowly opened the bottom drawer and her eyes widened. The contents within the drawer consisted of lacey and sheer corset tops, stockings and short nightgowns. She lifted a cream colored corset out of the drawer and quickly dropped it back inside. She sighed and closed the drawer.

Aeris turned to see what she assumed were Draco's clothes hanging on a silver rack on the opposite side of the closet. She walked over and started fingering through the clothes, stopping as she noticed a black tee shirt. Without a second thought, she took it off the rack and put it on. The shirt was large on her, the hem hitting her mid-thigh. When she thought about it, this tee shirt was indeed the lesser of two evils.

Draco lifted his head quickly when the closet door opened. His mouth opened slightly as Aeris emerged from the darkness in one of his shirts. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and bounced as she entered the bedroom. His heart started to accelerate within his chest as he noticed her mascara was slightly smeared beneath her glowing eyes. He gave her a small smile as she tugged on the bottom of the shirt.

"Don't tell me that my aunt gave you my clothes to wear," he tried to joke. Aeris simply looked up at him.

"No, she didn't," was all that she said. Draco's heart sped up.

"Yes, well, let's be thankful for that. You look lovely nonetheless," he complimented her quickly. She turned her face away from him.

"Well, I suppose I should get changed as well. Excuse me," Draco said as he made his way into the closet now.

Draco groaned to himself as he realized how much he was complimenting Aeris. She was probably sick of hearing him tell her how lovely she looked every other minute. Draco raised an eyebrow as he noticed a large armoire inside of his closet. He made his way over to it and opened the bottom drawer. A smirk crept upon his face as he pulled out a sheer nightgown. He nodded his head as he examined the sexy piece of lingerie.

He felt the tips of his ears grow hot as the thought of Aeris wearing something so risqué filled his mind. He quickly dropped the article of clothing and closed the drawer before removing his shirt and changing into a pair of black pajama bottoms. He examined himself in the full length mirror within the closet and combed his fingers through his shaggy hair. He straightened himself up and exited the room.

He smirked as he realized Aeris hadn't moved from the spot she was in when he left. Draco pushed out his chest before he walked over to her, placing a hand on the small of her back making her jump quite noticeably.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he told her with a small chuckle. Aeris simply looked at him.

"It's fine," she replied quickly. He nodded once.

"So, shall we get to bed?" Draco asked her as he pointed toward the bed. Aeris crossed her bare legs and tugged on the bottom of the shirt she was wearing.

"We're sleeping in the same bed?" she asked him. Draco smiled down at her.

"Well we are engaged," he told her. Aeris felt her heart drop.

Draco walked over to the side of the bed and motioned for her to do the same. Aeris hesitated at first, but she soon walked to the opposite side of the bed. Draco pulled the covers back for the both of them and he got into the bed. He watched as Aeris placed one knee on the mattress before getting under the covers. He smiled when she placed her head against the pillow.

"Wow," Aeris whispered to herself.

"Wow what?" Draco asked curiously as he rolled onto his side to face her. Aeris felt her cheeks grow hot as she realized he had heard her.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just…never thought that a pillow would feel so wonderful," she confessed as she turned her head to face him. Draco furrowed his brow.

"You mean you have never used a pillow?" he asked in disbelief. Aeris pursed her lips together.

"That's right. It wasn't considered a necessity in the orphanage," she explained. She watched the corners of Draco's mouth turn down slightly.

"You really had it rough growing up, didn't you?" he asked her.

"I'm sure there were plenty of people who had it worse off than I did," she replied. Draco's heart dropped.

Here was a young girl who grew up with next to nothing and she acted as if it wasn't a big deal. Draco would throw a tantrum if the house elves brought him the wrong type of toast in the morning. He couldn't even imagine accepting not having a pillow the way Aeris did. He wasn't sure what to think of this girl.

"Are you alright with all of this?" Aeris asked him. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"All of what?" he asked.

"You know, protecting me and marrying me," she said quietly. Draco sighed to himself.

"I will do what I have to do," he answered. Aeris nodded before turning her face away from him.

"Are you alright with all of this?" Draco asked her.

"Do I really get a say on the matter?" Aeris asked as she stared up at the ceiling. Draco remained silent.

"You need your sleep," he said nervously after the two sat in silence briefly.

"Good night," Aeris said as she rolled over onto her side facing away from Draco.

"Good night Aeris," Draco replied as he also rolled onto his side. Aeris took one of the pillows on the bed and placed it between herself and Draco as a barrier.

Draco could hear her doing this and smirked to himself. He had never been in bed with a woman that was so against having any kind of physical contact with him that she would actually put an object between them. His smirk faded when the thought of Pansy entered his mind.

The longer that he put off telling her about his engagement the worse it was going to be. Pansy was notorious for her temper tantrums and Draco didn't even want to think about how terribly she would react to the news. Aside from the worry, Draco couldn't help but feel guilty. Here he was in a committed relationship with one girl, and engaged to another. He snapped out of his thoughts and tried to fall asleep.

Draco was woke hours later by the sound of an all to familiar language that he had only heard two people use. He sat up in his large bed and looked over at Aeris. She was lying on her back, her legs moving slowly beneath the covers as she spoke very clear parseltongue. He stared at the sleeping girl as she turned her head from side to side as she spoke the snake language perfectly.

His heart pounded inside his chest as he listened closely to her hissing noises. Draco's eyes widened as Aeris stopped moving. A scowl quickly appeared on his face when he heard her utter a familiar name.

"Harry Potter," she said. Draco touched her bare arm and lightly nudged her.

Aeris opened her eyes and looked around the dark room quickly, propping herself up in the bed as she tried to catch her breath. She ran a hand through her long hair before looking over at Draco who was staring her down.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said in an apologetic tone. Draco placed his hand on her boney shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked her. Aeris looked at his hand before looking back into his angry eyes.

"Something awful was happening. There were masked people and there were children. I think they were fighting, I'm not sure," Aeris started to explain as she furrowed her brow.

"Was anyone there that you recognized?" Draco asked her quickly.

"Yes. Well, sort of. I was wearing a white dress and standing on a bridge, I think. Things were blowing up all around me, but that stopped when he showed up," Aeris continued as she struggled to recall her dream. Draco was growing frustrated.

"He who?" he asked her.

"Harry Potter. I've dreamt about him before, but never anything as detailed as this," she confessed. Draco gritted his teeth together.

"What did he do, Aeris?" he asked her as he squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"He…he shook my hand. He walked up to me and just shook my hand. His mouth moved, but no words came out. It was like I was deaf and couldn't understand what he was saying. That's all that I remember," she told him. Draco released her small shoulder and sighed.

"Draco, do you know who Harry Potter is?" Aeris asked as she turned herself toward him in the bed. Draco remained silent.

"_I probably shouldn't tell her the truth. It's no surprise that she is dreaming of that bloody fool, Potter. They are practically siblings in a roundabout, screwed up way. The Dark Lord will need to hear about this,"_ Draco thought to himself.

"No. He must be nothing more than a dream," Draco lied. Aeris shook her head slowly from side to side.

"No, no he has to be real. I can _feel_ that he is real," she argued. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can feel it?" he asked, skeptically.

"In my heart. I can feel him in my heart," Aeris admitted as she covered her heart with one hand. Draco scowled before lying back down.

"Go back to sleep Aeris," he angrily ordered as he rolled over. Aeris looked up at the ceiling once more.

"_I'll find you, Harry Potter. One day, I will find you,"_ she thought to herself before lying back down.

Draco had trouble sleeping after speaking with Aeris. He tossed and turned and managed to wake up nearly every half hour or so. When he became completely exhausted of trying to force himself to sleep, he decided to get out of the bed that he was currently sharing. He made sure that he wasn't tip-toeing around the room in order not to wake Aeris either. It was her fault that he wasn't able to sleep after all, so why should he go out of his way for her?

Draco pulled back his long black curtain from the glass balcony doors, letting sunlight enter the dark room. He looked over his shoulder to see that Aeris was still sound asleep even with sunlight streaming across her face. He scowled at the young girl as she slept peacefully in his bed. He stretched his arms over his head with a loud yawn before making his way into the closet.

Draco rubbed his eyes with one hand as he stumbled into the edge of the newly placed armoire within the closet. He groaned before hitting the armoire and walking around it toward his half of the closet. He grabbed a black towel from a nearby shelf before letting out a yawn. He placed the towel on top of Aeris's armoire as he walked over to his clothing racks. He grabbed a pair of black slacks and a white button up before exiting the closet and entering the bathroom. He shut the door before removing his pajamas and stepping into the shower.

Aeris squeezed her eyes shut tighter as she started to wake up. She opened her eyes only to be blinded by a stream of sunlight. She blocked the sun with her hand as she sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. She looked at the empty, unmade side of the bed only to see that Draco wasn't there, sighing to herself before getting out of the bed. She neatly pulled the sheets and comforter back where they had been the previous night before they had slept in the bed.

"Draco?" Aeris asked as she walked over to the open closet. She looked around the room only to see that he wasn't there.

She shrugged her shoulders before shutting herself inside of the closet. She walked over to her armoire and opened the middle drawer, hoping that what was inside wasn't more lingerie. She sighed a sigh of relief when she noticed an emerald silk robe was folded within the drawer. She removed Draco's shirt that she had borrowed the previous night and slipped into the robe.

She smiled to herself as she noticed elegant dresses hanging on a rack next to the armoire, running her fingers over the articles of clothing before letting out a small giggle. She had never owned a nice dress before, and the sight of several made her excited. Slowly, Aeris pulled a small black dress from the rack and a few undergarments from the armoire. She was on her way toward the door before catching sight of a black towel on top of her armoire. She quickly grabbed it and started for the door.

Draco had just finished washing his blond hair when he realized that he had left his towel within the closet. He groaned as he threw his head back when he realized that he also forgot to grab a pair of boxers. The young boy swore under his breath at Aeris for making him lose sleep which caused him to be forgetful. He turned off the water within the shower and stepped onto the tile floor. Draco pressed an ear against the closed bathroom door and tried to hear if Aeris was awake or not.

"_Why does this bathroom have to be sound proof?"_ Draco mentally complained as he backed away from the door. He took a deep breath before cracking the door open.

"Aeris?" he said calmly as he poked his head out of the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed she wasn't in bed and that the bed had been made.

"Well, looks like the house elves have been here already. Aeris must be at breakfast," Draco said to himself as he exited the bathroom. He shivered slightly as the cool air hit his damp skin.

He crossed the room relatively quick and reached for the closet doorknob. His heart jumped and his eyes widened as the door opened before he turned the knob. He was now standing face to face with a wide eyed Aeris, and he was naked. As Aeris gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, Draco quickly tried to cover himself with his hands.

"Oh my goodness!" Aeris screamed as she turned around. Both of their faces had now turned red.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Draco nervously told her. Aeris extended her arm behind herself with the black towel in her hand.

Draco quickly grabbed the towel out of her small hand and tied it around his waist. His heart was beating at an unimaginable rate as he heard Aeris repeating "oh my goodness" over and over. Once the towel was secured around his waist he turned his back on the young girl.

"Why were you walking around the room naked?" Aeris yelled as she kept her back facing Draco.

"I thought you weren't here!" Draco yelled back in a flustered tone. Aeris shook her head quickly as she tried to forget what had just happened.

As she was trying to calm herself down from the incident, she noticed something run past her and into the closet. Her heart was beating even faster now.

"What was that?" she asked, frightened. Draco furrowed his brow, his back still facing Aeris's back.

"What do you mean what was that? How can you be sixteen years old and not know what that was?" Draco replied, assuming she was referring to his anatomy. Aeris watched a flash of something run behind her armoire.

"How does age even fit into this discussion? Honestly, you mean to tell me that you know what that thing is?" she asked. Draco's heart continued to pound.

"Are you bloody kidding me right now? Of course I know what it is!" he answered her, confused. Aeris jumped as the figure ran over behind the clothing rack that held Draco's clothes now.

"Oh my goodness, that thing is huge!" Aeris yelled. A smirk appeared on Draco's face.

"Yes well, I can't deny that fact," he said as he turned around cockily. He raised an eyebrow as he was now facing Aeris's back.

He watched her jump when a house elf ran through the closet. His smirk faded as he realized that this was what she had been referring to throughout the entire conversation. He shook his head before clearing his throat.

"Oh bloody hell, you there! House elf, show yourself," Draco demanded as he placed himself next to Aeris. A tiny house elf walked into the center of the room slowly.

Aeris raised her eyebrows at the creature that stood awkwardly in front of her. This house elf, as Draco had referred to it, looked a lot like a person. Granted, it's ears were very large along with it's gold eyes, but it still resembled a person nonetheless. She noticed that it was dressed in a small, gray sack that had black writing across it that said "potatoes". Her heart grew heavy as she realized that this elf wasn't wearing any shoes.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing in here?" Draco angrily asked the elf.

"Abner was just cleaning as instructed, Mister Malfoy," the small elf replied as his ears turned down. Aeris looked to Draco who was scowling.

"Be quiet, scum! How dare you barge into this room whilst my fiancé and I are still here," Draco scolded. Aeris cringed slightly at the title he gave her.

"Abner heard voices, sir. Abner was told by Mrs. Malfoy to clean young Master Malfoy's bedroom," the elf explained. Aeris watched Draco narrow his eyes.

"Enough of your excuses. Leave this room now," Draco ordered. The tiny elf walked slowly toward Aeris, stopping to look up at her.

She returned Abner's gaze only to see a tiny smile appear on his little face. She jumped when Draco kicked Abner, forcing him to fall to the ground with a small yelp. Her heart started to beat faster as she watched the scene unfold. Abner pulled himself from the floor and looked up at Aeris with sadness in his gold eyes.

"I said now!" Draco screamed, making Abner yelp once more before running out of the bedroom altogether. Aeris looked over at Draco.

"Damn house elves. More trouble than they're worth," he said as he shook his head.

"What are they?" Aeris asked him.

"Scum, that's what they are. We have many here within the Manor working for us," Draco told her. Aeris nodded once.

"Well, I should go and get dressed. Feel free to take a shower," Draco told her as he walked deeper into the closet. Aeris was going to walk to the bathroom, but turned over her shoulder instead.

"Could you hand me a towel?" she asked. Draco smirked at her before grabbing a towel from within the closet.

"Damn. I was hoping that you would forget," he said with a wink as he threw the towel her way. Aeris didn't respond to this comment.

Instead, she walked away from Draco and shut herself inside of the bathroom. Draco exhaled deeply as he stared out of the closet and at the closed bathroom door. Apparently Aeris wasn't too charmed by his advances. Not the way that Pansy was at least. He groaned when he thought of Pansy once again. He pushed her out of his mind as he got dressed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Weasley's<strong>_

Harry, Hermione and Ron were all sitting outside of the Weasley's home as they watched Fred and George try out their newest prank creation. Harry rubbed the back off his neck as he closed his eyes. He couldn't get the image of the blonde girl from his dreams out of his mind. He opened his eyes when Hermione spoke.

"You look rather tired Harry," Hermione said sadly. Harry looked to her with his green eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," he confessed.

"Probably because of the nightmare you had," Ron pointed out. Hermione furrowed her brow.

"You had _another_ nightmare? Why didn't either of you tell me?" Hermione asked angrily. Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, because you would overreact," Ron told her. She glared at him.

"What happened in this dream Harry?" she asked. Harry sighed.

"I don't really know. There was a girl, I've seen her before in other dreams. She had blonde hair and she was wearing a white dress in the middle of a battlefield I think. I'm not sure, but I think I tried to talk to her," Harry explained.

"A girl?" Hermione asked. He nodded.

"Oh come on Harry, tell Hermione the entire truth. She wasn't just a blonde girl, Hermione," Ron said with a small smirk. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, tell me Harry," Hermione demanded. Harry groaned.

"She had glowing eyes, but after I spoke to her, they changed to black. Now that I think about it, she changed into something similar to a bird," Harry told her. Hermione nodded.

"Did anything else happen?" she asked.

"A ring of fire surrounded her," Harry answered. Ron looked to Hermione.

"Alright. So we have a girl in white, a battle, a bird and fire. Harry, do you think this could be related to a phoenix?" Hermione asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know, possibly," he replied.

"What did you say to her, Harry?" Ron asked, referring to the dream.

"I don't know, Ron. My mouth was moving, but no words came out," he explained. Ron nodded.

Hermione let all of the information Harry had just given her sink in. She wasn't able to come to a conclusion that made sense and that bothered her. The three of them were going to return to Hogwarts in less than a month and she did not want to give Harry something else to worry about by not deciphering his dream.

"I wish I knew what to say, but I haven't a clue as to what that dream could mean," Hermione told him. Harry looked away from her.

"That's alright Hermione. I have a feeling everything will start to make sense once we get back to Hogwarts," he told her. She nodded in response.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Malfoy Manor**_

After taking a long, hot shower Aeris stood in front of the bathroom mirror staring at her reflection. She wasn't positive if Narcissa would approve of her slightly wavy hair but she didn't really care. It was made perfectly clear on her first night at the manor that she was to always have the appearance of a well groomed woman, a concept that was quite foreign to the 16 year old.

Aeris slid a pair of black booties on before stumbling to the bathroom door. She cursed under her breath as her ankles bent as she walked. Apparently walking in heels was foreign to her as well. She bit the inside of her cheek nervously as she entered the bedroom where Draco was sitting. He quickly got to his feet from the black loveseat when he saw her.

"You look lovely," Draco said after clearing his throat. Aeris responded to the compliment by giving him a quick, small smile.

In response to the silence that followed his compliment Draco awkwardly tugged at the wrists of his sleeves. He looked Aeris over a bit more critically this time. Her right foot was turned inward giving her an off-balance pigeon toed appearance that he knew his mother would disapprove of. Her dress and shoes matched well enough but her natural styled hair was destined to make his mother cringe. Draco cleared his throat once again before speaking.

"We should meet with our parents for breakfast," he told her. Aeris stared back at him blankly.

After accepting the fact that she wasn't going to respond to him, Draco extended his arm into the air for her to hold onto. His eyes widened as Aeris ignored his gentlemanly gesture and started for the bedroom door. Draco jogged over to the door and held it open for his bride-to-be. As she walked out of the room without so much as a "thank you," Draco shook his head to himself.

"_Maybe if I don't speak to him he will leave me be," _Aeris thought to herself as she walked next to Draco down the hallway.

She felt awful for acting so rude toward Draco but she was more concerned with getting herself out of this manor and away from the creatures within it that she needed to put her manners on the back burner for the time being. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she rolled her ankle and tumbled into Draco. Her heart accelerated as she felt Draco grab onto her and prevent her from falling.

With her chest heaving up and down quickly she cautiously looked up, meeting Draco's gaze. His pale eyes showed surprise as he stared into her glowing blue eyes. The two remained silent as they stared at one another while Draco kept his arms around Aeris. Aeris shook her head when she realized she had been staring.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say as she tried to stand up. Draco helped her regain her posture.

"It's alright. Are you okay?" he asked as he kept one hand pressed against the small of her back. Aeris felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Yes. I'm just a clumsy fool," she said in an embarrassed tone as she pulled the bottom of her dress down.

"You're not a fool. Are you sure that your ankle is alright?" Draco asked. He watched Aeris lift her foot from the ground and rotate her ankle in a circular motion in the air.

"Yes, it's fine," she answered as she put her foot down. Draco removed his hand from her back and held it out to her.

"I understand that you aren't necessarily comfortable with this engagement. To be honest with you I feel the same way, but we need to at least try and make it look as if we are trying to connect with one another," he told her. Aeris bit her lower lip.

"Why?" she asked him as she eyed his outstretched arm.

"Do you want to upset your father?" Draco asked as he raised an eyebrow at her. Aeris looked away from Draco.

She felt her stomach drop as she pictured the face of her so called "father". Her eyes narrowed slightly as she clenched her teeth together. She had gone through hell for the past 16 years and he wasn't there for her then, so why should she do him any favors? Her heart grew heavy as she recalled the numerous instances where she would be sitting in the orphanage crying her eyes out, wishing that he would come for her. She shook her head slowly.

"Aeris?" Draco asked upon noticing her change of expression. She didn't look at him.

"We had best be on our way," she said as she started down the hallway. Draco dropped his arm to his side and unhappily walked next to her.

The dining room doors were opened by two house elves as the two teenagers neared them. The adults at the table directed their attention to the two that were joining them finally. Narcissa pursed her lips together tightly as she noticed that Aeris's hair was not styled. Bellatrix smiled an awkward smile at the two as she ran her pale finger over the rim of her goblet. Aeris ignored the two women and kept her eyes focused directly ahead of herself.

"Ah, there the two of you are. I had feared that you weren't going to make an appearance," Voldemort said in his raspy voice. Draco's heart started to pound.

"I specifically told you when breakfast was," Lucius angrily shot at his son. Draco responded with a glare.

"My apologies to you all. I'm actually the reason that we are a bit late. I'm still getting use to wearing heels," Aeris apologized as Draco pulled her chair out for her. She avoided the eyes of everyone as she sat down.

"Oh no no no, Aeris you mustn't apologize! It is completely understandable that _you_ would be a bit behind schedule," Lucius said. Draco shook his head slightly at his fathers disgusting behavior.

"No, Lucius. She should apologize. It is disrespectful to keep others waiting. I believe that she should be punished for this incident," Voldemort said as he pushed his boney fingers together in a triangular shape, tapping them against his chin. Draco quickly looked over at a wide eyed Aeris.

"_Am I supposed to do something?"_ Draco nervously thought as his heart beat quickly inside of his chest.

"Exactly how late were the children?" Voldemort asked. Bellatrix leaned onto the table quickly.

"Three minutes late my Lord," she answered. Voldemort tilted his head back slightly.

"Bellatrix, take Aeris into the Study. Three lashings should do it," he ordered. Bellatrix quickly got to her feet.

Narcissa gripped the fabric of her dress beneath the table as she watched her sister stumble toward the young girl. Lucius made it a point to keep his head down and his eyes glued to the table. Draco gripped the arms of his seat as he tried to figure out what was happening. Bellatrix pulled Aeris's seat back forcefully and grabbed her small arm.

"Let's go love," Bellatrix whispered before letting out a small laugh. Aeris looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"I don't want to go with you. I'll never be late again, I promise," she said as tears started to form in her blue eyes. Draco felt his heart growing heavier.

"Too bad. Let's go!" Bellatrix yelled as she yanked Aeris from her chair. Draco turned his face away from the two as he heard Aeris beg his aunt to leave her be.

The dining room doors were slammed shut and the four that remained at the table sat silent. A loud crack was heard from behind the doors, quickly followed by a scream of pain. Draco closed his eyes as he tried to ignore what was happening. Another crack and another scream were heard. Draco squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he possibly could as he heard the third crack. He opened his eyes when Bellatrix re-entered the room.

"Lovie won't be joining us again tonight," she laughed wickedly as she returned to her seat. Draco balled his fists beneath the table.

"_I should have done something,"_ Draco thought to himself as he felt guilt swelling within him. He glanced over at the closed dining room doors and wondered what Aeris was feeling.

* * *

><p>It was dark within the study. Aeris stared ahead of herself at the bottom of a nearby bookshelf as she lie on the now blood stained carpet. Her dress had been slashed in the back by Bellatrix's wand that had emitted a whip moments earlier. The pain was unbearable at first, but now her back had grown numb. Aeris closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.<p>

She tried to process exactly what had just happened to her. She wasn't unfamiliar with being punished, but she had never been whipped for being a few minutes late for breakfast. Actually, she had never been whipped at all. Her eyes opened quickly as she felt eyes on her. Her heart jumped slightly as she realized that she was facing Abner, the house elf she had seen earlier in the bedroom. He was on his hands and knees, staring at her with his large eyes.

"Abner will help you Miss Aeris," the small elf whispered. She remained silent as she watched the elf.

She felt slight tugging on her feet before her heels were ripped off. She then felt Abners tiny hands push her legs into the position that put Aeris on her knees. The tiny elf then pushed his body beneath her chest and pushed her upward, her arm over his shoulder.

"Miss Aeris must stand up," he whispered. Aeris tried to stand, but winced in pain and fell back to her knees.

"It hurts," she cried.

"Shh, Miss Aeris! Masters cannot know Abner is helping you," the elf whispered quickly. As tears fell down her face Aeris tried to stand again.

Her back was burning and she could feel blood dripping down her skin as she stood in the middle of the study. Abner held onto her leg tightly to stabilize her. The two then slowly moved together until they were out of the study. Abner released her leg when they reached the bottom of the staircase that led to Draco's bedroom. Aeris collapsed onto the bottom stair from the pain.

"Abner?" a tiny female voice asked. Abner's large ears perked up.

"Mitzi! Abner needs help," he said. Aeris watched a second House elf appear at the bottom of the staircase.

"Abner! Masters will punish you when they find out!" Mitzi nervously said as she pointed at Aeris.

"Miss Aeris needs help. We must help her," Abner stated. Mitzi looked to Aeris with her big, gold eyes.

"But, if she tells…," she started.

"I won't," Aeris managed to say before closing her eyes. Abner frowned.

"Mitzi is afraid," she said. Abner placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Aeris is good, Mitzi. Just like Mister Harry Potter," he said to her. Mitzi remained silent.

"_Harry?"_ Aeris thought. She was interrupted when her back started to burn again.

The two House elves quickly ran to the girl. Abner stood by her feet and Mitzi climbed the first few stairs. With a snap of their fingers, Aeris felt her body start to rise. The room started to spin as the elves levitated her to the top of the stairs and into the bedroom. They placed her on the loveseat and she noticed her vision was going dark.

"Tell me," Aeris said in a whispered tone.

"Tell you what Miss Aeris?" Abner asked. Her eyes were falling closed.

"Harry…about…Harry," she said before passing out completely.

* * *

><p>"Let that be a lesson to you, young Draco, that obedience is expected," Voldemort calmly said to the young man before sipping water from his nearby goblet.<p>

"Yes, sir," Draco said calmly without looking at the Dark Lord. Lucius glanced at his son briefly.

"Did the two of you have a nice chat last night?" Narcissa asked Draco, trying to change the subject. He looked to his mother.

"She doesn't talk much," he replied. Narcissa nodded.

"Good. We don't need her to speak," Voldemort added into the conversation. Draco furrowed his brow slightly.

"I trust that you are keeping your hands to yourself?" Lucius asked. Draco tilted his head at his father.

"I would never taint an object that important," Draco shot back. Voldemort grinned at this.

"Good boy," Voldemort said with a clap of his hands. Bellatrix smiled a crooked smile at her Lord.

"The other Deatheaters are eager to see her my Lord," Lucius informed Voldemort.

"This I am already aware of. A party is to be held here within your Manor. My horcrux will be on display and young Draco will do his job of guarding her with his life," Voldemort casually stated. Narcissa smiled at the idea of a party.

"Will the young Deatheaters be present as well my Lord?" Draco asked curiously.

"Excited to show off your newest toy Draco?" Bellatrix asked with a strange laugh. Draco pursed his lips together.

"Indeed they will be. I think it would be appropriate for you to meet your replacement as well," Voldemort told him. Draco felt his ears grow hot.

"Replacement, my Lord?" he asked, confused. Voldemort nodded.

"That's right. Should you fail me or should Aeris kill you, another has vowed to take your place," Voldemort explained.

"If I may ask, who is this man, my Lord?" Narcissa asked. He looked to her.

"You shall see soon enough," the Dark Lord told her. With that, the adults returned to their breakfast.

"_That bastard! How dare he doubt my abilities!"_ Draco angrily thought to himself as he stared at the food on his plate.

* * *

><p>Aeris opened her eyes slowly only to be blinded by sunlight. She lifted herself from the loveseat she had been lying on slowly while rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand before realizing her back was not bothering her. She tried to examine her wounds by turning her neck over her shoulder but failed.<p>

The young girl removed herself from the loveseat and entered the nearby closet. She examined her back in the full length mirror to see three, healed scars in place of open wounds. She furrowed her brow as she tried to think of what could have happened, sighing when she realized the House elves must have treated her when she passed out.

Aeris slid the form-fitting dress off of her tiny frame. She had had enough of this Manor and of these people that dwelled within it. She pulled her tattered suit case that she had brought from the orphanage from beneath her armoire. Aeris pulled a loose black tee shirt on over her head and a pair of ripped jeans over her legs. She quickly tied her blonde hair into a ponytail and pulled a baseball hat over it.

She nodded at her reflection in the mirror as if she was encouraging herself to leave the manor. Aeris exited the closet area only to be greeted by a dark colored owl flying into the room. Her heart accelerated within her chest as the bird dropped a letter to the floor before perching itself upon one of the bed posts. Curious about the contents of the letter, Aeris bent down and picked it up.

The envelope that held the letter was a deep green with Silver writing on the front. Aeris raised her eyebrow as she noticed a small heart next to the words "Draco Malfoy" on the front of the envelope. She looked around the room to be sure that she was alone before prying the letter open. She pulled the off-white parchment from it's casing and read the letter to herself.

_To My Dearest Draco,_

_It pains me that you and I have been apart for months now. Writing isn't the same as seeing one another. I've actually caught myself getting excited to go back to that bloody Hogwarts institution just to see you. I received an odd letter from Goyle a few days back. He seemed to believe that you and I are no longer dating one another. Why is that Draco darling? I will be waiting for your next letter. I love you darling! -Pansy_

Aeris felt her heart drop slightly as she finished the letter. So, Draco had a girlfriend before Aeris had arrived. This information wasn't bothering her as much as knowing that she was the reason the two were no longer dating. She felt her stomach turn as she thought of how awful this Pansy person must have felt. Aeris stopped herself when she realized a flaw in her thoughts.

"_Why is that darling?"_ she re-read to herself. Aeris's blue eyes widened slightly.

"That little prick. He never told her that he was engaged!" Aeris said out loud. The nearby owl hooted and Aeris looked up at him.

"Okay, so I shouldn't judge him just yet. After all, this engagement was a surprise to me, so it may very well be the same for him," Aeris said to the bird. She watched it turn it's head to the side.

"Don't look at me like that!" Aeris scolded the bird. She jumped when someone spoke.

"Are you arguing with my owl?" Draco asked with his nose scrunched up. Aeris quickly placed the letter back into the envelope before turning to look at him.

"No," she replied quickly. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright. Mind telling me how you managed to get back up here? I'm fairly positive that my aunt left you downstairs," Draco pointed out as he shut the bedroom door.

"I crawled back here," she lied, sparing the house elves from punishment. Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then I'm inclined to believe you. Why are you dressed like that?" he asked, his nose still scrunched.

"Why do you ask so many damn questions?" Aeris snapped, her eyes turning darker. Draco swallowed hard before uncrossing his arms.

"N-never mind. Forget I said anything," he said nervously, noticing the anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," she quietly apologized as her eyes lightened back up. Draco nodded slowly.

"_What in the bloody hell was that?"_ Draco thought, referring to her dark outburst.

"This letter came for you. It appears to have been ripped open however," Aeris said as she held out the envelope. Draco took it from her and examined it.

"Did you open it?" he asked calmly. Aeris shook her head, lying.

Draco pulled the letter from the envelope and read it to himself. Aeris stood quietly across from him as he did so, rubbing her right arm with her left. She heard Draco let out a sigh before placing the letter back into the envelope. He then pulled a black box from beneath the large bed, tossed the letter inside of it, and replaced it below the bed.

"_That jerk. You owe Pansy an explanation," _she thought to herself. Draco looked at her now.

"You should just listen to what the adults tell you to do, you know. It'll save you from getting beat," Draco told her before flopping down on the bed. Aeris raised an eyebrow at him.

"It would also help if you changed back into the clothes that mother has bought for you. You can't walk around the manor looking like a filthy muggle," Draco added. Aeris simply stared at him.

"What, are we back to the silent treatment again?" he asked her in an unamused tone. She shrugged in response.

"_Just don't respond to him and he should leave you alone," _Aeris thought to herself.

Draco placed his legs over the edge of the bed, his body facing Aeris. He placed his elbows on his knees and locked his hands together as he squinted his eyes at the girl. Aeris could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she tried to avoid his gaze. Draco smirked when he noticed her chest rising and falling quickly.

"You should eat more, I can see your heart beating through your shirt. What is making you so nervous exactly?" he asked cockily. Aeris tried to slow her heart rate.

"You didn't even try to stop her from taking me," she said in a quiet manner. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Are you talking about Bellatrix?" he asked. Aeris nodded slowly.

"Look, I wanted to help you, alright? Thing is, I'm not going to sacrifice myself for you," he told her with a shrug.

"Isn't that your job?" Aeris asked. Draco tensed up.

"I suppose it is, however I'm not to interfere with the Dark Lord's orders," Draco pointed out. Aeris scoffed.

"What? Did you honestly expect me to step in and take the beating for you? You were the one who said it was your fault that we were late this morning," Draco told her.

"Was I not supposed to take responsibility?" Aeris asked. Draco chuckled.

"Look, you'll do better around here if you don't admit to anything. Hell, I never own up to anything. I just blame the house elves and everything is handled," Draco told her. Aeris shook her head slowly at him.

"You're an awful person," she said. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?" he asked her as he stood up. Aeris narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're a foul man. You would rather be a coward and blame your mistakes on someone else rather than fess up to it yourself," Aeris continued. Draco smirked at her.

"I liked you better when you didn't speak," Draco shot at her. Aeris felt the tips of her ears growing hot.

"I liked it better when I was living at the orphanage and wasn't engaged!" Aeris yelled at him before storming out of the room.

Draco felt his heart pounding within his chest as he listened to the bedroom door slam shut. He realized that this was not going to look good on his part if the Dark Lord learned of the argument. He groaned as he realized he needed to go after Aeris and apologize to her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Malfoy Manor**_

"Aeris," Draco called as he stepped outside of his bedroom. He sighed when he saw her leaning against the wall outside the room.

"Will you please come back in here?" he asked her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please?" he asked again. Aeris pushed her body off the wall and walked back into the room.

Draco shut the bedroom door as Aeris took a seat at the foot of the bed. Draco pulled a chair over in front of her and took a seat. He looked at her without any expression showing on his face while she looked away from him. He watched her long, black lashes caress her cheeks with every blink.

"Listen, I'm just trying to help you out. I don't like the thought of you getting punished," he calmly explained. Aeris continued to look out of the glass balcony doors rather than at him.

"I know that this transition isn't easy for you. I get it, really I do, but don't you want it to go as smoothly as possible?" Draco asked as if he were begging her to agree. Aeris continued to ignore him.

"Aeris, please," Draco said as he reached out for her chin. The second that his fingers touched her smooth skin his heart jumped.

Aeris pulled back from him quickly and turned to face him. Draco sat quietly as he stared at her piercing blue eyes. He wasn't quite sure what he had just felt when he touched her, but whatever it was made him extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry that I touched you," he said after clearing his throat. Aeris stared at him.

"This is really frustrating for me as well, Aeris. I was practically pinned against the wall when I was asked to marry you, you see. It was either you, or death, and I chose you. I would really appreciate it if you would at least talk to me," Draco explained. He watched as the corners of her mouth turned down slightly.

"I don't like it here," she said, her voice shaking and tears forming in her eyes. Draco's heart grew heavy.

"Hey, don't cry. It's not that bad around here," he nervously told her. She let out a loud breath as a few tears fell onto her cheeks.

"Yes it is. Everything is so formal and everyone is so frightening," she replied. Draco tugged on his shirt collar.

"I know it seems that way right now, but just give everyone a chance. Mother seems to really fancy you," he told her, trying to make her stop crying.

"Yeah and so does your father," she replied with a slight roll of her eyes. Draco scrunched his nose up at the mention of Lucius.

"It would probably be best for you to avoid him," Draco stated. Aeris wiped her palm over her cheek.

"Aeris, do you understand why you're here?" Draco asked as he furrowed his brow at her. She sniffed slightly before replying.

"Not really. I was told that I'm an important monster practically. I don't understand it fully," she answered. Draco nodded.

"I'm sure the adults have explained the majority of everything, but I'll try and elaborate. You are carrying a piece of the Dark Lord's soul within your own, making you a horcrux technically. The only way for someone to eliminate the Dark Lord is by destroying all of the horcruxes, including you. It is my job to make sure that this does not happen," Draco explained. Aeris wiped her opposite cheek now.

"Are there any others like me? A person carrying his soul, I mean?" she asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

"_Only Harry Potter_," Draco thought. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. He chose you because you are special Aeris," he only half-lied. She scoffed as she shook her head.

"Special? Draco, I've been living in an orphanage for the first 16 years of my life. I don't own fancy things and I don't do anything extraordinary. I'm lucky if I can walk down a staircase without tripping myself," she pointed out. Draco gave her a small smile.

"That may be true, but you are part veela," he reminded her.

"So? Everyone keeps telling me that but it doesn't make me special. It makes me attractive to men or something like that," she told him.

"You know that that isn't the only thing that being part veela means. I know that you are aware of your harpy like transition," he added. He quickly realized that this must have been the reason for her angry outburst earlier.

"Why should that matter? So I get angry and forget what happens, big deal," she told him. Draco scoffed at this.

"Aeris, that explosion of anger is what gives the Dark Lord his strength," Draco confessed. Aeris raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't want to help him anymore," she stated. Draco sighed before running a hand through his blond hair.

"You have no control over your anger Aeris. You'll continue to fuel the Dark Lord even though you don't want to," he told her calmly. Aeris stood up and rubbed her arms as she crossed them over her chest.

Draco watched her silently as she walked over to the balcony doors. Aeris stared through the glass, processing everything that Draco was telling her. There had to be some way that she could control her anger. There simply _had_ to be. Draco rubbed his palms together as he walked over to his fiancé. He stood next to her, staring out of the glass as well.

"They are throwing a party for you, you know," he mentioned as he kept his eyes staring ahead of himself. Aeris pursed her lips together.

"Why?" she asked, still looking through the glass.

"Your father wants to show you off to the Deatheaters. You're very important to him," Draco replied. Aeris remained silent for a few moments.

"When is the party?" she asked. Draco cleared his throat.

"Tonight. Mother is already getting things put together. Aunt Bellatrix will be in shortly to dress you," he explained. Aeris finally turned toward him.

"Dress me?" she asked a bit angrily. He nodded.

"Mother wasn't happy with your hair this morning, so she designated Bellatrix to get you ready for the party," he told her. He watched as Aeris lifted a hand and touched her light hair.

"I don't like the idea of a party," she told him. Draco was starting to become frustrated with the young girl.

"Well you had better start getting used to it because the Malfoy family is known for our extravagant parties. Now, I'm going to leave you so I can take care of a few things," Draco told her rather harshly. Aeris gave him a quick nod before looking back out the balcony door.

Draco turned on his heel and walked out of his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He rubbed a palm over his face before continuing down the nearby staircase. He stopped suddenly when he noticed a house elf staring at him from the bottom of the stairs. With a scowl on his face, Draco continued down the stairs more hastily.

"What in the bloody hell are you looking at?" he spit at the tiny creature, pushing it backward with his hand as he passed it. The little elf fell to the floor and Draco continued down the hallway with a smirk on his face.

The 17 year old stopped as he heard voices emitting from within the library. He looked around the empty hall before pressing his ear against the oak door. He squinted his eyes as he tried to make out who was talking inside of the room. He pursed his lips together tightly when he realized it was his mother and father.

"Oh Lucius, get a hold of yourself!" Narcissa scolded her husband.

"It just doesn't make sense, love. Why would our Lord leave something as precious as Aeris in the possession of our son?" Lucius asked her. Draco sneered upon hearing this.

"He obviously believes that Draco is the perfect man for the job dear," Narcissa told Lucius.

"If that were true then there would not be a replacement lined up already," he pointed out.

"I'm more curious about who this replacement is, rather than why he is a replacement," Narcissa told her husband.

"I'm sure he is more qualified for this sort of task than Draco," Lucius said. Narcissa quickly turned to face her husband.

"Our son is only 17, Lucius. No young man of that age is qualified for this sort of task. Draco has agreed to marry Aeris and I will be making absolutely certain that that happens," she pointed out.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, nephew," Bellatrix whispered into Draco's ear causing him to jump. He placed a hand over his heart as he tried to catch his breath.

"Bloody hell Bellatrix," Draco said angrily. She smiled wickedly at him before examining her black fingernails.

"What are mummy and daddy discussing exactly?" she asked, obviously uninterested in the answer.

"The usual," Draco replied as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Bellatrix raised her arched brow at this.

"I see. Let Auntie Bella guess, daddy doubts your ability to carry out this mission and mummy is defending you?" she asked. Draco shrugged.

"Yes well, we shall see who is right soon enough now won't we?" Bellatrix said before walking away from Draco. He rolled his eyes as he watched her skulk through the hall.

Draco continued down the hallway and entered the study of the manor. He locked himself within the room and took a seat behind the large desk that was placed in the rooms center. He quickly pulled a piece of parchment from within the desks drawer and started to scribble a response letter to Pansy. He tapped the feather quill against his pointed chin as he tried to remember exactly what she had written.

* * *

><p>"Alright lovely, let's get this show on the road!" Bellatrix yelled as she kicked open the bedroom door. Aeris turned away from the balcony doors and raised an eyebrow in her direction.<p>

"Oh my, you don't seem to be happy to see me at all," she said mockingly as she tottered toward the young girl. Aeris didn't move but instead stared her down.

"Boo!" Bellatrix yelled as she lurched forward at Aeris. Her wicked smile faded quickly when she realized Aeris didn't budge.

"That was cute. Now, let me try to scare you," Aeris hissed as her eyes darkened. Bellatrix took a step back as she recognized this transformation.

She quickly grabbed her wand from her cloak pocket and pointed it at Aeris. Her large eyes continued to grow as she noticed the girls chin turn to a point and her smile become wicked. Her wand quivered slightly as her hand trembled the longer she watched Aeris change. Bellatrix let out a sigh of relief as she watched Aeris suddenly return to her normal state of being.

"Oh, hello Bellatrix," Aeris said meekly, her eyes glued to the floor. Bellatrix cracked her neck before replacing her wand into her pocket.

"Let's get you ready for the party," Bellatrix said after clearing her throat.

"Yes ma'am," Aeris quietly said as she followed her into the closet area. She figured it was better to take Draco's advice when dealing with Bellatrix and just do as she asked.

Aeris remained silent as Bellatrix positioned her in the middle of the closet. Bellatrix pulled dresses from their racks, scowling before throwing the majority of them to the floor. The dark witch grasped her chin in her boney fingers and eyed Aeris from head to toe.

"Well none of these dresses will do. Looks like you'll be going casual-formal tonight," Bellatrix said as she pointed at Aeris.

Bellatrix moved to a darker area within the closet and emerged with a few articles of clothing in her pale hands. She threw them at Aeris's feet before placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, put them on!" she yelled. Aeris, slightly trembling, did as she was told. The fitted, black corset top that Bellatrix had given her slightly crushed her ribs.

Aeris eyed her reflection in a nearby mirror. Her dark jeans clung to her legs and her black ankle boots pinched her toes. Aeris frowned at the little gold skulls dangling from her boots and now her ears as well. That's _exactly_ what she needed, to be reminded of death by her earrings. She kept quiet as Bellatrix painted her lips pink and lined her eyes with black shades of eyeshadow.

"Hold still!" Bellatrix angrily demanded as she pulled Aeris's hair back tightly into a high ponytail. Aeris feared that if she had pulled any tighter that her hair would rip from her scalp.

"Well, this should do. Draco will come to get you soon I'm sure," Bellatrix said as she left the young girl in the closet. Aeris stared at her reflection sadly as she listened to the bedroom door slam shut.

Aeris remained in the center of the closet that was connected to Draco's bedroom. She lifted a scrawny arm and ran her hand over her slick ponytail. The scent of pears was radiating from her bosom, where Bellatrix had sprayed her with the strongly scented perfume. Aeris ran her fingertips down her jaw line and soon cupped her delicate hand around her throat. She cocked her head to the side slightly as she stared into the mirror in front of her.

"_Is this what I'm supposed to be?"_ she thought as she examined her polished appearance. She released her throat and rubbed her arm lightly.

Her blue eyes focused on her small chest, the slightest hint of disgust reflecting in them. The thought of carrying another person's soul within her own wasn't an easy concept to accept. She snapped her neck to the side when she felt eyes upon her. She sighed to herself to see Draco leaning against the doorframe.

"You look nice," he told her with a small nod. Aeris looked back into the mirror.

"I suppose," she replied, a bit uncertain. Draco left the doorway and walked over to her.

"You know, the Deatheaters will expect to see you wearing an engagement ring," Draco mentioned as he straightened his tie in the mirror next to Aeris. She looked to him.

"I haven't got an engagement ring," Aeris calmly stated. Draco pulled a black box from within his jacket.

"You do now," he replied as he handed the box to her. Aeris eyed the case momentarily before taking it from him.

She held her breath as she held the box as if a bomb was going to detonate the moment she opened it. Curiosity got the best of the young girl and she cracked the box open. Her blue eyes reflected in the large diamond ring within the box. A square-cut diamond was placed in the center of the silver band, surrounded by smaller diamonds that reflected the nearby light of the room. Aeris had never seen anything as beautiful as the ring that she held in her hand.

"Aren't you supposed to kneel down and ask me to marry you?" she asked Draco, looking away from the ring. Draco shrugged as he combed his fingers through his hair, still staring into the mirror.

"It's not like I need to ask you. Just put that ring on and we will go downstairs," he replied casually. Aeris bit her bottom lip as she pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger.

"It fits perfectly," Aeris told Draco. He smirked as he finally looked at her.

"It was designed to adjust to your finger. Magic is quite handy," he told her. Aeris felt her stomach clench.

The thought of magic existing was yet another concept that she wasn't quite ready to accept. Sure, most young girls are encouraged to believe in the idea of magic so they grow up believing that it will lead them to the man of their dreams. This was most likely the only exception of that belief. Magic had cornered Aeris in an arranged marriage with a horrifying family to look forward to.

"Let's go," Draco ordered as he exited the closet. Aeris followed after him.

The two exited the bedroom and walked side by side down the staircase. Aeris caught a glimpse of Abner walking past with a silver platter placed in his tiny hands and she avoided making eye contact with him. If the poor creature would be punished for helping her get to the bedroom, who knows what would happen if she was caught smiling at him. Aeris and Draco stopped abruptly outside of two large, white doors.

"I would offer you my arm but I know how ridiculous that would be," Draco mentioned next to the young girl. Aeris pursed her lips together tightly.

"Yes, ridiculous," she confirmed with a nod. Draco scoffed lightly as he pulled something from his jacket.

"Put this on," he demanded as he pushed a gold half-mask toward Aeris. She took the mask from him and raised an eyebrow at it.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"Consider it part of your dress code," he replied. Aeris unhappily put the mask on her face.

"How many things do you plan on pulling out of your jacket tonight, exactly?" she asked him. Draco scoffed once more.

"That's it. Now, let's go," he said before the two doors opened. Aeris and Draco walked side by side into the room.

Aeris's eyes widened as she realized they were both perched at the top of a staircase. This factor wasn't as frightening as the sight of a swarm of individuals, some masked others not, staring up at them both. She felt her legs start to shake slightly and her heart start to accelerate. She swallowed hard before whispering to Draco.

"I'll take your arm now," the frightened girl told him. Draco smirked slightly as he lifted his bent arm for her to take.

Aeris quickly grabbed onto his bicep before they started to descend the staircase. She tried to remain calm as applause erupted from the audience below. When they finally made it to the ballroom floor, the applause stopped and Voldemort appeared in front of the two.

"My loyal subjects. I am beyond ecstatic to introduce you to my most prized possession. Young Draco Malfoy here is escorting my eighth horcrux, Aeris. He will be showcasing her throughout the night, so do take the time to admire my work," Voldemort addressed to the room. Aeris kept her eyes on the ground to avoid the stares of those surrounding her.

"Back to your business," the Dark Lord ordered. The onlookers quickly returned to their conversations.

"Draco!" Goyle yelled. Draco turned and nodded to his friend.

"Come, let's mingle," Draco said as he lightly pulled Aeris in the direction of the group of young Deatheaters. Goyle smirked down at Aeris as the two approached him.

"Marvelous, isn't she? All of that evil blood in her and she still looks heavenly," Goyle said as he eyed her up and down. Aeris looked away from him as her stomach churned.

"Careful Goyle, wouldn't want to anger hubby here," Theodore Nott joked. Draco scoffed at the boy.

"No harm done here, believe that Nott. I'm just following orders tonight," Draco replied nonchalantly. He dropped his arm, allowing Aeris to drop her arm to her side.

"You mean for the rest of your miserable life," Vincent Crabbe laughed as he pointed at Aeris. She felt her ears grow hot as she heard the comment.

"Now, I doubt that it would be miserable. I mean bloody hell, he gets to wake up next to that," Goyle added, also pointing at Aeris.

"_**You can stop them from making those comments, you know**_," Aeris heard within her mind. Her eyes widened slowly as she looked around the room.

"_Who are you?"_ she thought to herself. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, but she couldn't help but hope for a reply.

"_**Isn't it obvious? I'm your conscience,"**_ the voice replied. Aeris felt her throat become dry.

"_That's preposterous. Whoever you are, stop playing these awful mind games with me!" _Aeris thought in a demanding tone. She furrowed her brow as a response emitted itself within her mind.

"_**You're smarter than you look. I do hope father plans to keep you around as long as he said he was going to. You don't look like you would be a very satisfying meal,"**_ the voice responded. Aeris quickly whirled around to figure out who was saying such awful things to her.

"Is there a problem?" Draco asked in a somewhat irritated tone. Aeris looked at him for a moment.

"No," she lied. Draco returned to his conversation with his horrid friends as Aeris narrowed her eyes slightly.

"_Where are you?"_ she thought. The hair on the back of her neck stood up when she received an answer.

"_**At your feet, Love,"**_ it replied. As Aeris looked to the ground, an ear piercing scream erupted from within her.

The guests immediately quieted and turned to see what was going on. They watched silently as Aeris pushed herself into the body of Gregory Goyle, her hand clasped over her mouth, shaking violently. She pushed past the large boy and continued to back away from the large snake that lie coiled up on the floor. Draco felt his cheeks get hot from embarrassment as he hurried over to her. He stopped her in her tracks by wrapping one arm around her back.

"You're making a scene," he whispered unhappily into her ear. Her body trembled as she kept her eyes locked on the snakes.

"There is a snake in here!" Aeris screamed loud enough for the entire room to hear. A laugh exploded from the mouth of Lord Voldemort as he approached the two.

"Aeris, that is merely Nagini, another of my valuable horcruxes. She has been the most loyal to me over the years," Voldemort said as the snake slithered toward him. Bellatrix Lestrange winced slightly at his comment about her being the most loyal to him.

"I've seen her before!" Aeris yelled as she tried to push back. Draco tightened his grip on her, preventing this from happening.

"Oh?" Voldemort asked curiously. Nagini raised her head to skim the palm of his cold hand.

"I've dreamt of her before, I know I have," Aeris explained, her voice cracking. The surrounding guests started to exchange awkward glances with one another.

"Well of course you have. This is nothing out of the ordinary Aeris. It is not uncommon for horcruxes to be connect-," he stopped abruptly mid-sentence. The on looking Deatheaters waited for him to continue.

"Bellatrix, Lucius, meet me in the study," Voldemort demanded. The two adults quickly exited the room.

"Everyone carry on. I shall return momentarily," Voldemort ordered before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. Draco released Aeris.

"I can't stay here another minute," Aeris told Draco, obviously frightened. He sighed in annoyance at this.

"You will stay here until the party ends and you will act as if nothing is wrong," he replied as he eyed the guests who were still staring. Aeris shook her head defiantly.

"I won't. I have to get out of this place," she told him as she started to walk away. Draco quickly grabbed her by the wrist and whirled her around until she landed against his chest.

Draco knew he had to be quick on his feet before a Deatheater told the Dark Lord he was roughly handling Aeris. He placed a fake smile on his face before cupping his hand around hers and placing a hand on the small of her back. Draco started to move Aeris to the light music that was playing in the background. He nodded at a few Deatheaters, receiving a few nods and smiles in return.

"What are you doing?" Aeris asked him quickly as she moved her feet in rhythm with his. Draco looked down at her.

"Do you remember your punishment this morning? That was only for being late. How do you think the adults will react to your running away attempt? Now, hop off that pedestal you've placed yourself upon and fake it," Draco hissed back at her. Aeris narrowed her eyes at him.

"How dare you. I don't put myself on a pedestal," she replied quietly. Draco scoffed.

"You don't believe so? Then stop acting as if everyone around here is out to get you. They are all here tonight to meet you and you are not going to disappoint them," Draco told her. Aeris remained silent after he said this.

The two twirled slowly around the room as others began to join them. Aeris kept her eyes focused on Draco's chest seeing as how he was nearly a foot taller than her. She felt his hand lightly squeeze hers and she slowly looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Where did you learn to dance?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Malati taught me," she answered without giving the response much thought. Draco scrunched his nose up slightly.

"What's a Malati?" he asked. Aeris smiled at this.

"She's a friend of mine," she explained, holding back a laugh. He nodded.

"Why? Do you like my dancing?" she asked. Draco smirked.

"Let's just say you're lucky that you have an excellent partner," he teased. Aeris rolled her eyes at him.

"Mind if I cut in, Malfoy?" a deep voice asked. With a foreign hand on his shoulder, Draco turned to see who had approached him, a scowl quickly appearing on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Malfoy Manor Study**_

Lucius stood in the middle of his dimly lit study next to his sister in law as they waited for the Dark Lord to enter. He looked at Bellatrix from the corner of his eye just in time to see her dig a clump of dirt from beneath her black finger nail. Lucius grimaced at the sight before directing his attention to the cloud of dark smoke that appeared in the room. As Voldemort emerged from the smoke, Lucius felt his heart start to race.

"My Lord, why have you summoned us here?" Lucius asked nervously. The snake-like wizard looked to him.

"I assumed that would have been obvious," he shot back quickly. Bellatrix smirked as she watched her brother in law look to the ground, frightened.

"Is it because of her connection with Nagini my Lord?" Bellatrix asked as she cocked her head to the left, her neck cracking as she did so.

"Somewhat, Bellatrix. It seems that Aeris is linked to the other living bodied horcruxes. If she is able to dream of, and communicate with Nagini, then she must be able to do the same with Potter," Voldemort replied as he ran a cold hand over his smooth head. Lucius' head snapped up.

"Potter? But isn't Potter linked to you, my Lord?" he asked. Voldemort nodded once.

"Indeed he is. More so than my other horcruxes that is certain," he replied.

"Is this an issue, my Lord? Can a dream of Potter really cause you harm?" Lucius asked. Voldemort glared at him.

"Nothing can cause me harm! I'm not happy about the connection that the two can make between one another. If Aeris learns of Harry as an actual person, she could pursue him within her dreams and betray me," Voldemort explained. Bellatrix pursed her lips together tightly.

"Then we can beat the disobedience out of her!" she screamed. Voldemort smirked at his loyal follower.

"Oh Bellatrix, I do admire your bloodlust but that is no way to handle my horcrux. For now we are going to lock her away from the world outside of this manor. She will remain here at all times. This should prevent any complications for now," the Dark Lord

told the two. Both nodded in understanding.

"Keep this between the three of us. Now, return to the party," he ordered with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, my Lord," both Bellatrix and Lucius said in unison. The two exited the study as the Dark Lord vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malfoy Manor Ballroom<strong>_

"Shove off Alastaire," Draco hissed over his shoulder. The tall, tanned boy smirked down at Draco.

"A temper isn't a desirable quality, Malfoy," he replied as he lifted an eyebrow at Draco. Aeris looked between the boys as Draco released her and turned to face the Deatheater.

"Why are you even here, Alastaire? Last I heard you were in Azkaban," Draco angrily said as he crossed his arms over his chest. The tall boy looked past Draco and smiled at Aeris.

"I do believe you have forgotten your manners, Malfoy. Introduce me to the Dark Lords horcrux," the boy demanded. Aeris nervously looked away from the two boys.

"Oh, you mean my _fiancé_?" Draco said cockily. The taller boy had now pushed Draco to the side as he approached Aeris.

"Do forgive Malfoy for his stubbornness, lovely. My name is Maximus Alastaire, and I am not worthy enough to be graced by your presence," Maximus said as he grasped Aeris' hand in his. Draco felt the tips of his ears growing hot.

"Then get away from her," Draco spit. Maximus rolled his eyes before smiling at Aeris. She made sure that she didn't look at him.

"You are definitely the most beautiful woman present in this room tonight. I would love to hear your voice, darling. Come now, won't you introduce yourself?" Maximus asked her with a wide smile. Aeris turned her head slowly until she was facing him.

Maximus was very tall compared to her, and nearly two feet taller than Draco. His light brown eyes had flecks of amber in them that Aeris almost overlooked. She felt her heart speeding up as she noticed how large his tanned muscles were. He was dressed like the others in the room, minus a mask, and his black hair was buzzed neatly. Aeris felt her cheeks grow warm as she examined the attractive man that stood in front of her.

"I'm Aeris," she quietly responded. Draco gritted his teeth together from behind Maximus.

"Just as I thought! You have the face _and_ the voice of an angel," Maximus told her as he kissed the back of her small hand. Draco's heart was pounding within his chest as he listened to Maximus.

"Don't you think it is a bit inappropriate for a 23 year old to be flirting with a 16 year old, engaged girl?" Draco angrily said, venom dripping from every word. Maximus released Aeris' hand and turned toward the young boy.

"Of course I don't, Malfoy. Apparently neither does our Lord," Maximus said with a laugh. Draco furrowed his brow at him.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked. He jumped slightly when Voldemort placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, I see the two of you are getting acquainted with one another. Maximus is the perfect back up husband for Aeris don't you think, Draco?" Voldemort asked with a quiet laugh. Draco's eyes widened.

"Maximus is my back-up?" Draco asked. Maximus smirked down at the blond boy.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Don't think I have what it takes?" Maximus asked. Voldemort laughed at this.

"Hopefully for young Draco, we won't need to find out if you do or not," Voldemort said as he patted Draco's shoulder. Draco's heart started to pound once again.

"Play nice boys," Voldemort whispered before stalking off. Draco and Maximus stood quietly as they glared at one another.

Aeris stood behind Maximus with her head down. It bothered her that she was not only engaged to a boy she didn't know, but now she had a replacement boy that she didn't know. She narrowed her eyes as she looked around the room at the people surrounding her. They were drinking and laughing obnoxiously as they pointed at her occasionally. She felt as if she was the main attraction in a circus, making her stomach turn.

"You realize that I'm not going to fail, right?" Draco said confidently, referring to his marriage to Aeris. Maximus snorted.

"Keep telling yourself that kid. Sooner or later the pressure is going to get to you, and we both know how you deal with pressure," Maximus shot back. Draco shook his head.

"I'm the one who will be marrying Aeris," Draco pointed out. Aeris raised an eyebrow when she heard this.

"Do you even know that girl, Malfoy? Have you spent any time trying to get to know her at all or are you simply carrying out orders?" Maximus asked. Draco was at a loss for words for a moment.

"If I was given the privilege of taking Aeris as my wife, you better believe that I would make sure I knew everything about her so I could keep her happy," he said quickly as he cocked his head to the side. Aeris furrowed her brow.

"_I wonder why he would do that,"_ Aeris thought to herself.

"I keep Aeris happy," Draco said defensively.

"Is that so? Exactly how do you do that?" Maximus asked. Draco thought to himself quickly.

"I'm affectionate with her," he lied. Maximus raised his eyebrows at this.

"Oh? Care to prove that?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked nervously. Aeris looked to him.

"Show her some affection. Right here, right now," Maximus said as he stepped from between Aeris and Draco. The two teenagers stared at one another.

"Right here?" Draco asked after swallowing.

"Is there a problem with that? I mean, you can kiss your fiancé, can't you?" Maximus asked, challengingly. Aeris's eyes widened.

She had never kissed a boy before, let alone a wizard boy. Her heart pounded within her chest as she felt sweat forming on her forehead. She wasn't prepared for this at all. She didn't know what she was supposed to do during a kiss. She racked her brain for anything that would help her in this situation. She remembered a kissing scene that she had seen in a movie once when she was younger, but that only frightened her more.

"Of course I can! I just find it juvenile that you need me to do that right now," Draco said. Aeris hoped they were in the clear.

"Do it," a different voice added. The three looked to see Voldemort standing near them once again.

"M-My Lord?" Draco stammered. He looked at the boy.,

"I said, do it," Voldemort repeated menacingly. Draco looked to Aeris, a hint of fear

in his eyes.

"Y-Yes sir," he said before walking over to Aeris. The two stood face to face awkwardly for a moment.

"Just go along with it," Draco whispered. Aeris nodded slowly.

Draco cupped her small face in his hands slowly, stroking her soft cheeks with his thumbs lightly. Aeris heard him exhale quickly before closing his eyes. Her heart jumped when she felt his lips against hers. Her stomach started to flip as Draco pushed forward lightly. Aeris mimicked his motions slowly before Draco pulled away from her. The two stared at one another as the onlookers clapped and cheered for them.

"_I wonder if he felt the same way I did just now,"_ Aeris thought as she remembered her butterflies sensation within her stomach. Draco smirked and looked at Maximus.

"Proved it," he said confidently. Maximus scoffed.

"You call that a kiss?" he asked with a chuckle. Draco raised an eyebrow at this.

"Do you believe that you could do better?" Voldemort asked. Maximus straightened up quickly.

"I certainly do, my Lord," he replied with a tug on his jacket. Voldemort smiled at this.

"Then by all means, give it your best shot," Voldemort said, permitting him to kiss Aeris. Draco's eyes widened as his mouth fell open slightly.

Maximus smirked before turning to face Aeris. She took a step back before Maximus scooped her up, bridal style, in his arms. As he was about to force his lips upon hers, Aeris kicked her legs, forcing him to drop her. Gasps were heard as Aeris pulled herself off the ground. Maximus and Draco looked at her in confusion as the Dark Lord scowled at her.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort angrily asked her. Aeris glared at him.

"How dare you," she said as she shook her head from side to side. Voldemort narrowed his eyes as he noticed her eyes turning darker.

"How dare you treat me like some whore! You do **not** give anyone permission to kiss me or touch me!" Aeris yelled. Draco's eyes widened as he listened to her.

"Wrong. I created you, Aeris. I control you!" Voldemort responded as he took a step toward her. Aeris took a step back.

"You control nothing!" she yelled back. Before he could respond, Aeris took off in a sprint through the ballroom.

Draco turned around quickly as he followed her with his eyes. She moved quickly, pushing past guests until she reached the glass ballroom doors. Draco's heart jumped when Aeris kicked the glass from the doorframe rather than opening the door. She continued through the door and ran into the dark garden outside. Everyone was whispering and gasping within the room.

"Draco!" Narcissa yelled as she ran to her son. Draco looked to her.

"Go after her!" she whispered to him quickly. Draco nodded before doing as he was told.

He ran through the room and carefully stepped through the broken door before continuing into the garden. Voldemort scowled as he stared at the broken door. Maximus placed a large hand on his Lord's shoulder.

"Don't worry, my Lord. We will break her of this disobedience," he said reassuringly. Voldemort looked at him.

"I may need you to take on another task with Aeris, Maximus," Voldemort said quietly. Narcissa, who overheard this, raised an eyebrow to herself.

"Absolutely, my Lord," Maximus told him with a nod. The two men returned their gaze to the broken door.

"_Oh Draco, please hurry,"_ Narcissa thought as she clasped her hands together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malfoy Manor Garden<strong>_

A thick fog had rolled into the dark garden as the echo of the heels Aeris was wearing hit the ground. Her chest heaved as she ran through the maze of rose bushes, the only audible sound heard was herself exhaling in a panic. The cold air caught her off guard as she tried to catch her breath and her light blue eyes darted around the dark area. Her heart leaped as she felt her left ankle turn and her body tumbled onto the stone ground. She winced as she lifted her body with her thin arms.

"Aeris!" she heard Draco yelling in the distance. She ignored the pain that shot through her ankle and got to her feet.

She tried to run but her ankle gave out once more. Her lower lip quivered as she could hear Draco's voice drawing nearer with every passing second. She pulled the black booties from her feet, tossing them into the darkness, and limped her way onward. Tears burned in her eyes as with every step she felt her ankle cracking and pain shooting through her leg. The pain soon proved to be too much for her to bear and she allowed herself to fall against a tall rose bush wall within the maze.

She quickly pushed her body off of the bush as she felt thorns pierce her face, arms and neck. Tears rolled onto her cheeks as she clawed her hands over her now burning face, trying to pull the thorns from her skin. She pulled her gold mask from her face and threw it onto the ground.

Draco stopped within the rosebush maze as he heard the sound of metal hitting the stone ground. He lifted his eyebrow as he turned his body in the direction that the noise had come from. He squinted as he walked through the fog, a few beads of sweat dripping off of his pale forehead as he did so. Draco never did care much for this garden, especially not at night. He jumped as he heard the screech of an owl flying overhead. He scowled up at the dark sky, embarrassed by his reaction to the familiar sound.

"Aeris! Come out, now!" Draco yelled, frustration clear in his tone. He shook his head as he was greeted with silence.

"This bloody girl is becoming more trouble than she is worth," Draco muttered to himself as he walked through the garden.

Aeris sat on the ground near the thorn bush as she stared into the blackness around her. She touched her ankle with her fingertips only to feel shooting pain as she touched it. Sighing to herself, she looked up at the dark sky. She was never going to make it out of this manor. She was going to be stuck with those awful people and forced to marry Draco, or Maximus, whichever came first. Her heart jumped as Draco spoke nearby.

"Bloody hell, what were you thinking running off like that?" Draco angrily asked as he approached her. Aeris remained silent as she watched him become clearer as he walked through the fog.

"What happened to your face?" he asked in a confused manner as he knelt down in front of her. Aeris stared into his cold eyes.

Draco shifted his eyes away from hers as he examined her bleeding face. He scrunched his nose up as he touched a small cut on her right cheek with his index finger. The blood that stained Aeris face clung to his fingertip as he pulled his hand away from her. He scowled at the red spot on his finger before looking her over more carefully.

"Bloody hell, you're a mangled mess aren't you?" he stated in a somewhat exhausted tone. Aeris scoffed at this.

"You find this funny?" Draco asked harshly. Aeris turned toward him.

"No, not funny. It's just that now I look as bad as I feel," she confessed calmly. Draco smirked.

"You mean pathetic?" he asked cockily. He furrowed his brow as Aeris nodded.

"Yes," she confirmed. Draco cleared his throat nervously before standing up.

"Yes, well, I must return you to the ballroom. Get up," he ordered as he adjusted his suit jacket. Aeris looked to her now swollen ankle.

"I'm sorry but I can't," she told him. He looked down at her.

"What do you mean you can't?" he asked in an aggravated tone. Aeris pointed to her ankle.

"I think I managed to sprain my ankle," she told him. Draco let out a loud, angry groan.

"Of course you did! It isn't enough that I had to traipse all over this damn garden looking for you, but now I'm going to have to carry you back as well. Just wonderful. Honestly Aeris, must you cause so many problems?" Draco angrily shot at her. She dropped her head.

"I can try and walk instead," she said, trying to lighten Draco's load.

"That's right you will. You may be an important horcrux Aeris, but you're not a princess. Now get up," Draco said angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest. He watched as the young girl pulled herself from the ground, wobbling a bit as she did so.

"You had better put your mask back on as well. Your father went to great lengths to create it for you," Draco told her as he noticed the gold item lying on the stone ground. Aeris looked over at the mask.

Draco watched as she limped slowly toward the mask. He raised an eyebrow as she winced in pain and fell into the thorn bush. The scowl on his face started to fade as he watched her gripping part of the bush in her hand, blood pouring through her fingers as she tried to fight through the pain of her ankle. With an annoyed sigh, Draco scooped the mask off the ground and handed it to her.

"Take it," he demanded as he noticed the confusion on her face. Aeris did as Draco asked before she was lifted from the ground.

She looked up at Draco who was now holding her, bridal style, in his arms. He didn't look back at her but instead started to walk through the rosebush maze. His hand felt warm against her cold arm as he held onto her. Aeris couldn't tear her eyes away from his face that was illuminated by the moon above.

"Don't read too much into this. The only reason I'm carrying you is because you were too slow," Draco said, still not looking at her. Aeris kept quiet.

"You're a strange girl. Most of the women I am acquainted with are way more obedient. None of them would even think of jumping through a glass door and running away from the Dark Lord," Draco pointed out.

"_Is he referring to Pansy?"_ Aeris wondered as she listened to Draco.

"You made a fool of yourself in front of everyone earlier. I'm sure the adults are still commenting on it. I'm sure that Maximus is loving every minute of this drama though," Draco said in a slightly bitter tone.

"Why do you hate him?" Aeris asked. Draco pursed his lips together.

"No reason. We don't see eye to eye is all. Why am I answering you anyway? You have caused me nothing but trouble since you arrived here," Draco said unhappily.

"I think it's pretty clear that I'm never going to be able to escape from here now. I probably should have listened to you and just put up with it in the first place," Aeris confessed. She felt Draco's hand tighten around her arm.

Aeris furrowed her brow up at him before she noticed a bright light shining over the two. She turned her head to see the ballroom filled with guests staring at them. The door had been fixed and was now open. Aeris swallowed nervously as Draco walked into the ballroom.

"Well it's about time," Maximus said with a smirk. Voldemort approached the two.

"I was starting to think that you had lost your way," Voldemort said quietly as he stared down at Draco. Draco did his best to avoid his gaze.

"My apologies my Lord, but Aeris sprained her ankle and slowed us down," Draco told him. Voldemort looked down at Aeris who was staring back at him.

"I see. It appears she was also caught in the thorn bush. I can't have you running off like that, Aeris. Who knows what kind of danger is waiting for you outside of these walls? Don't you want me to keep you safe?" Voldemort asked her as he touched her cheek with his cold fingers. Aeris closed her eyes shut tightly as she felt him stroking her cheek.

"Should I heal her, my Lord?" Narcissa asked from behind him.

"No. These injuries are her punishment for acting out. We will allow her to live with them for a few days," he replied as he rubbed his pointed chin.

"She isn't able to walk," Draco pointed out as he furrowed his brow. Voldemort cocked his head to the side.

"Then she should get used to lying around," he replied coldly. Aeris felt Draco tighten his grip on her again.

"Take her from my sight, Draco. This party is over," Voldemort demanded. Draco nodded before heading for the staircase in the ballroom. He scowled when he was stopped by Maximus.

"Do try and be careful with my future bride Malfoy," he cockily whispered. Draco sneered at him before carrying Aeris up the stairs and out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Weasley's<strong>_

"Look mum! It works!" George Weasley exclaimed as a pinwheel flew into the air and burst into an explosion of color. Molly smiled at her son.

"Yes that's wonderful Fred," she replied.

"Mum, I'm Fred! That's George!" Fred complained from his seat at the dinner table. Molly waved her hand at him.

"Oh close enough," she replied. Ginny and Hermione chuckled at the statement.

"Harry, is something wrong? You haven't even touched your dinner," Arthur Weasley asked, causing everyone to look at the green eyed boy. Harry shook his head.

"Can't blame him. Mum's cooking always has been questionable," George joked.

"No, my meal is wonderful. I've just got a lot on my mind," Harry replied. Hermione looked at him sadly.

"Still thinking about that girl?" Ron asked before shoveling a fork load of potatoes into his mouth. Harry nodded.

"Oh Harry, you mustn't worry about it. Dumbledore will help you with it soon," Hermione pointed out. Harry let out a pained yell.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny nervously asked as she rushed to him. Molly gripped his shoulder as she waited for a response.

"My ankle is killing me!" he exclaimed. Hermione looked to Ron quickly.

"Why? You've been sitting here all night," Ron pointed out. Harry shot him a glare.

"Nevermind, it passed. How strange, it felt as if I twisted my ankle," Harry informed the group as he rubbed his ankle.

"We really need to speak with Dumbledore," Hermione stated.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello lovelies. Just wanted to state a few things. Earlier in my story I said that three horcruxes have been destroyed already, but I meant two. Figured it would be best to just let you know rather than go back and change it. Also, I hope you're enjoying the story. I really want Aeris to come off as a pathetic young girl right now. Also, within the next few chapters things will start to come together for her, such as her magical background and whatnot. A picture reference for Maximus is on my profile.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Aeris stared up at Draco as he carried her through the dimly lit hallways of the manor. She studied his expression as he scowled and shook his head from side to side. She looked away from him quickly when he looked at her, catching her gaze for a brief moment.

"Is there something that you want to say to me?" Draco asked harshly. Aeris shook her head in response.

"Good," he shot back.

Draco tightened his grip on her bloody body as he climbed the staircase that led to their bedroom. He shifted Aeris in his arms as he opened the door. She was a bit shocked that he actually carried her the entire way back to the bedroom. As the two entered the room, an array of black and silver candles that had been arranged around the room lit themselves. Draco furrowed his brow at the new décor as he scanned his room.

"There's a note on the bed," Aeris pointed out after seeing his confused expression. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I knew that," he said. Aeris smiled to herself as he walked across the room.

Her heart accelerated as she felt Draco drop her onto the bed. Her body bounced a few inches into the air after hitting the mattress and her ankle burned as it hit the solid surface. Her eyes widened as she bit her tongue to hold in a yell. She grabbed for her ankle quickly and started to take deep but quick breaths. Draco flopped down next to her and grabbed the green piece of parchment. He broke the silver wax seal and cleared his throat before reading the letter aloud.

"Nephew, figured you could use some help wooing your soon to be bride. Just remember, you can look, but don't touch. At least not until after the wedding. Bellatrix," Draco read calmly. He dropped the letter onto his lap before looking over at a red faced Aeris.

"What's your problem? It's not like I'm going to jump on you. I'm the one who should be embarrassed anyway. I don't need my crazy aunts help with wooing you," Draco said in an annoyed tone. Aeris raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Well someone seems confident that I'm easily wooed,"_ she thought to herself. She jumped slightly when Draco grabbed her shin with his hand.

"Would you relax? Honestly you're the most skittish girl I've ever met," Draco told her as he tried to roll her pant leg up to examine her ankle. He groaned when he realized the jeans Aeris was wearing were too tight to roll up.

"I'm going to need you to go and change your clothes," he told her as he placed his hands on his thighs. Aeris looked at him.

"I can't really walk to the closet," she pointed out quietly. Draco exhaled loudly.

Aeris watched as he got off of the bed and entered the closet area. She could hear him opening and shutting drawers from her armoire quickly. She watched him exit the closet and return to the bedside before throwing a green silk nightdress onto the bed before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you going to let me take your pants off or are you going to throw a fit?" he asked Aeris. Her eyes widened and her head snapped up toward him.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked. Draco threw his head back in annoyance before looking to her again.

"It's pretty obvious that you're not going to be able to get those bloody jeans off yourself. Now, are you going to let me help you or not?" he asked. Aeris felt her hands starting to shake.

"I don't want you to look at me," Aeris confessed as she looked away from Draco. He smirked to himself.

"You do realize that it's only a matter of time before we see each other in our underwear, right? I mean we're about to be married for Merlin's sake," Draco laughed. Aeris glared up at him.

"Well we aren't married yet, so don't look at me," she demanded. Draco's smirk faded quickly and he took a step away from her.

"Alright, I won't look at you then," he told her as he put his hand up.

Aeris fell onto her back and covered her eyes with the palms of her hands. Draco leaned over the bed with a smirk on his face. Of course he was going to look at her. How else was he supposed to get her jeans off? His fingers landed on the jean waistband and he unbuttoned the silver button slowly. As he gripped the zipper between his thumb and index finger his smirk disappeared. He could feel Aeris trembling as he stood over her. He looked to her face to see that her hands still covered her eyes, but her bottom lip quivered slightly. Draco's face became expressionless as he turned his head away from her and unzipped her jeans.

He hooked his thumbs inside the waistband of the jeans and slowly started tugging them down Aeris' thighs. He bit his bottom lip as he felt the lace on her underwear and the warmth of her bare thighs against his fingers. He closed his eyes shut tightly as he removed her jeans completely. He heard Aeris wince as he pulled the jeans over her sprained ankle, but he did his best to be gentle. After her jeans were off he turned away from her entirely.

"Finish getting changed," he ordered as he forced himself to keep his eyes off her. Aeris removed her hands from her eyes and upon realizing Draco had turned around, removed her shirt and pulled the night dress over her body.

"Are you finished?" Draco asked impatiently. Aeris tugged at the hem of the dress, trying to make it longer than it was.

"Yes," she quietly answered. Draco exhaled before turning to face her.

He felt his ears grow hot when he noticed the night dress that he had given Aeris hit her mid-thigh. He shook his head to force himself to stop staring before he sat down on the bed. He looked down at Aeris swollen and bruised ankle.

"I'm going to need you to keep quiet," he told Aeris. She nodded slowly.

Draco lightly touched her ankle and placed her foot in his lap. He turned her foot slowly to the right and to the left before pulling his wand from his pants pocket. He pointed the wand at Aeris' ankle.

"Ferula," Draco said calmly. Aeris watched wide-eyed as bandages flew from his wand and wrapped her ankle tightly.

"You should really have a splint, but this is the best that I can do for the time being," Draco explained as he put his wand away. Aeris furrowed her brow at him.

"Why did you do this?" Aeris asked. "Bandage my ankle, I mean?"

"Shouldn't you be thanking me?" Draco asked as he looked at her. Aeris stiffened.

"Thank you," she said quickly. Draco smirked at her.

"Are you afraid of me Aeris?" he asked as he fell to his side on the bed. Aeris took a deep breath.

"A bit," she told him. Draco chuckled at this.

"Good. That means you're smarter than you look." Draco told her. "I wrapped your ankle out of sympathy. You look pathetic enough when you're able to walk."

"I see." Aeris replied. "Won't you get punished for wrapping my ankle though?"

"Not if you keep your mouth shut about it," Draco answered. Aeris looked away from his cold stare.

"You should know that I have no intention of becoming your friend. I'm only marrying you to save myself," Draco said before rolling onto his back. Aeris felt her heart drop.

"So, I'm like a chore then? Marrying me is something that you are dreading?" Aeris asked as she pulled her hair out of the tight ponytail it was in. Draco held a hand in the air with one thumb up.

"Precisely," he said in an upbeat tone. Aeris combed her fingers through her blonde hair as she frowned slightly.

She wasn't exactly looking forward to marrying Draco either, but she figured they could at least try and get to know one another. Apparently Draco had other plans. Aeris wasn't sure if it was because Draco was the first boy her age that she had ever spoke to or if it was because he was the only person who treated her somewhat humanely, but it hurt her to hear him say those things. She didn't want to be viewed as a dreadful obligation, nobody did.

"You know, you've been talking a lot more lately," Draco pointed out. Aeris looked over at him.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop," she said quickly, a bit of harshness behind her words. She watched Draco sit up on the bed.

"I don't care either way, but it's nice to know that you have a voice," Draco said before standing up and stretching his arms over his head. Aeris examined his torso as his muscles stood out more as he stretched.

"Move over to your side of the bed. I'm tired," Draco ordered before disappearing into the closet. Aeris slid over to the opposite side of the bed and pulled the silk blanket over her bare legs.

Draco returned into the bedroom wearing gray pajama pants and no shirt. Aeris felt her cheeks grow hot as she caught sight of his toned stomach once again. Draco wasn't the strongest looking man, nor was he the most muscular, but he did have some sculpt to his body that Aeris recently noticed. Draco raised an eyebrow as he noticed Aeris' pink cheeks while he climbed into bed.

"What's your problem?" he asked. Her face went from pink to red within seconds.

Without a response, she fell to her side, facing away from Draco. Draco smirked to himself as he realized that Aeris was clearly embarrassed that he pointed out that she was blushing. He shook his head slowly before lying on his back next to the young girl. He placed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

Draco was jolted from his sleep when he felt the bed trembling beneath his body. He turned his head to see Aeris shivering next to him. He sighed out of annoyance when he realized he had only been asleep for a few hours. His heart leaped into his throat when she rolled over onto him. He quickly looked down and surely enough she was still sound asleep. His heart sped up as her hand rested on his bare chest and her bare leg linked over his. He swallowed hard when Aeris lightly nuzzled her face against the crook of his neck.

"_What the hell do I do?"_ Draco nervously thought. He removed his hands from behind his head and held them out away from Aeris.

Draco furrowed his brow when he realized that Aeris was no longer shivering and her

skin felt hot. Was she shivering because she was cold, or was it because of something else? Draco was going to try and wake the young girl before she scooted closer into him. He sighed to himself before wrapping his arms around her small body. He rested his cheek against her forehead lightly.

"_Well, we are going to be married soon. I suppose I should get used to this now,"_ Draco thought to himself before closing his eyes again. He tightened his grip on Aeris before falling back into his deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>_

Draco's pale eyes opened slowly as a yawn escaped his dry mouth. He ran his palm over his face as he started to wake up. Panic washed over the young boy as he felt nothing next to him. He sat up quickly, his heart pounding inside of his chest as he looked for Aeris. He threw his comforter off his body and jumped out of bed.

"Aeris? Aeris?" he nervously called as he scanned the room. He felt relief wash over him as he heard her speak.

"I'm out here," Aeris called. Draco turned to see his balcony doors cracked open.

He stretched his arms over his head before he headed for the doors. He held his hand in front of his face, shielding his tired eyes from the sunlight as he walked onto the balcony. He furrowed his brow as he noticed Aeris was already dressed and probably showered as well.

Her long hair was curled and she had been wearing a white sundress that made her skin glow in comparison. He raised his eyebrow when he realized she was barefoot with a thin silver bracelet on her ankle that wasn't bandaged. Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her as he looked around at the trees in the distance. Aeris leaned onto the stone railing of the balcony.

"I figured you would want the bed to yourself, so when I woke up I came out here so I wouldn't wake you," she replied. Draco lifted his brows.

"_That was rather…thoughtful,"_ he thought.

"Yes well, you really shouldn't just wander off without telling me where you are," Draco said in a harsh tone. Aeris kept her eyes focused on the nature in the distance.

"I didn't really wander anywhere." she calmly pointed out. "But you're right, I'm sorry."

Aeris was starting to understand the way Draco functioned a bit more now. She knew that whenever he told her what she should do or how she should do something, all she had to do was apologize to shut him up. After waking up with his arms around her this morning, she knew that he must have had some feelings toward her that weren't all bad. But for now, she was going to play along with his harshness toward her.

"Right. None of the adults happened to come to the room while I was asleep, did they?" Draco asked. Aeris finally turned to look at him.

The sight of the sunlight behind Aeris made Draco speechless. Her blonde hair shined and her eyes appeared brighter than they already were. He swallowed hard as he tried to look away from her, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He felt his heart starting to beat faster as Aeris smiled at him.

"_Stop staring at her!"_ Draco mentally ordered himself. His breath was pulled from within him when she spoke.

"Your mother did," Aeris started. "She wanted to let you know that Voldemort is going to be gone until the wedding."

"I see. Did she see your ankle?" Draco asked quickly.

"No, I kept it hidden behind the door while we spoke," Aeris explained. Draco sighed a sigh of relief.

"Good," Draco simply said. He furrowed his brow when he noticed a silver tray sitting on the balcony ledge with strawberries and a bowl of cream on it.

"What is that?" he asked as he pointed at the tray. Aeris looked to where he was pointing.

"Your aunt sent those to us for breakfast. One of the house elves brought it to the bedroom," she told him. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes because strawberries and cream is a perfectly balanced breakfast," Draco said sarcastically. Aeris smiled to herself.

Draco sat on the ledge of the balcony next to the silver tray and popped a plump strawberry into his mouth. He squinted as he looked at the garden below where one white peacock walked alone. Draco never did understand why his parents had one peacock roaming around the manor. In Draco's opinion the bird seemed like an unnecessary waste of money that could have been spent on him instead.

"So, you like strawberries?" Aeris asked as she walked over toward Draco. He scoffed.

"Obviously," he said in a demeaning tone. Aeris ignored this.

"So do I," she said before taking a bite out of a small strawberry. Draco didn't really care.

"I think I'm going to meet with a friend of mine later today. Do find something to occupy yourself so you don't bother my parents," Draco said as he got off the balcony ledge. Aeris watched quietly as Draco left the balcony, shutting the glass doors behind him.

"_Right. Wouldn't want you to waste your day spending time with me,"_ Aeris thought sadly as she realized she was going to be alone for the majority of the day. She leaned onto the balcony ledge again, resting her head in her hand.

Aeris raised her eyebrows as she noticed a white peacock roaming around in the garden. She scanned the area for any other birds but soon realized that that was the only one. She frowned as she realized that much like herself, the peacock was alone. Aeris pulled her eyes from the single bird and took another bite out of her strawberry.

She took a deep breath in as a warm breeze blew past her. She tried to guess which of Draco's friends he was going to meet with when she remembered the letter from Pansy. What if Draco was going to meet with her? Aeris furrowed her brow when she realized that the thought of Draco going to meet with another girl actually bothered her.

"_What am I so worried about? I don't even know that boy. There is no reason for me to feel jealous over him. He has no intention of befriending me, so why should it matter if he has a girlfriend?"_ Aeris thought to herself. She looked down at the large diamond ring that sat on her thin finger.

She moved her fingers slowly as she watched the sunlight gleam off the diamond, revealing the numerous colors within it. She turned her head to the side with her nose scrunched up. All her life she was told that a woman was supposed to want to get married and have a huge wedding ring to happily show off to her friends. So why wasn't she happy?From an outsiders perspective Aeris had everything that she could have ever wanted and she didn't even have to work to get it.

"Are you going to stand out there all day?" Draco asked as he opened the balcony door. Aeris turned to see him wearing only black slacks and his hair dripping wet.

Not sure what she was supposed to do, she simply left the balcony and entered the bedroom. She closed the glass door behind her and Draco sat down on the edge of the bed. Aeris stood awkwardly in the room as she watched Draco put on a pair of black socks.

"I'm going to remove the bandage from your ankle before I leave," he informed her. Aeris nodded.

"Alright," she replied quietly. Draco motioned for her to sit on the bed next to him.

Aeris sat down lightly on the bed next to Draco with a confused expression. Draco lifted her wrapped ankle onto his lap and Aeris readjusted herself on the bed. Draco grimaced when he noticed the dirt on the bottom of Aeris' foot. He shook his head disapprovingly as he started to unwind the bandage on her ankle.

"I know you're used to being filthy since you lived in an orphanage and all, but you are to wear shoes around here. I don't need you tracking filth all over the place," Draco stated. Aeris wasn't too thrilled about his comment.

"What do you care? It's not like you're going to be the one cleaning up the mess anyway rich kid," Aeris shot at him. Draco's head shot up quickly at this.

Aeris' eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. Draco's face showed a confused expression as Aeris' cheeks turned pink. She had no idea what had just come over her but she didn't mean to say that by any means.

"I'm so sorry. That was extremely disrespectful of me," Aeris apologized. Draco wasn't sure what to say.

"_Was that her alternate personality or did she really just stand up to me?"_ he thought to himself as he finished unwrapping her bandage.

"Your ankle isn't as swollen today," Draco said changing the subject. Aeris nodded in agreement.

"Yes, well I'll be going now," Draco said as he removed Aeris' ankle from his lap and pulled a button up shirt on. Aeris watched as Draco slid on his black shoes and walk to the bedroom door.

"Bye, I guess," Draco awkwardly said before exiting the room. He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to figure out which personality of Aeris snapped at him.

Draco made his way down the stairs and into the hallway. He buttoned the small buttons on his shirt cuffs as he headed for the front doors of the manor. He stopped as he watched his mother and aunt enter the hallway. He approached the two women with a smile.

"Morning Mum, Aunt Bellatrix," Draco said as he stopped next to the two. Narcissa smiled at her son while Bellatrix simply lifted a hand to him.

"Good morning sweetheart. You look nice, are you going somewhere?" Narcissa asked.

"Actually yes," Draco began, "I'm on my way to meet with Theodore Nott. I'm feeling a bit smothered lately and could use some stimulating conversation."

"Oh Draco, don't you think you should stay here with Aeris?" Narcissa said sadly. Draco sneered at this.

"Trouble with the wife already, nephew?" Bellatrix asked in a mocking tone. Draco scowled in her direction.

"I just need to get out on my own for a while. She'll stay out of your way," Draco told his mother. Narcissa nodded unhappily before continuing down the hallway.

"Stop sending Aeris and I weird romantic things. It's creepy, even for you," Draco whispered to Bellatrix. She smiled a wicked smile at him.

"Oh nephew, they're not for you. You see, I have a plan brewing and I need Aeris to take a shine to me," Bellatrix informed Draco. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well knock it off because you're embarrassing her by doing that," Draco said before exiting the house. Bellatrix tapped her boney finger against her pointed chin.

After a few minutes of thinking to herself Bellatrix started for Draco's bedroom. She climbed the staircase and knocked on the door. Aeris directed her to "come in" and she did just that.

"Morning lovely. Did you get my sweets?" Bellatrix asked as she stumbled into the room. Aeris nodded to her.

"Yes, thank you," the small girl said. Bellatrix took a seat next to her on the bed.

"So Draco has left you here today has he?" she asked in a calm tone. Aeris nodded.

"Now now, why do you look so blue? A few hours away from the hubby isn't so bad," Bellatrix pointed out. Aeris shrugged.

"You know, I want you to know that even though you are marrying my nephew, I will always see you as a daughter," Bellatrix said as she placed a cold hand on top of Aeris's. Aeris furrowed her brow at this.

"Why is that?" she asked the dark witch. Bellatrix's lips curled into a smile.

"I knew you as an infant. I've always felt a bit protective of you lovie," Bellatrix lied.

"Then why didn't you come and get me sooner?" Aeris asked. Bellatrix grabbed onto her hand tightly.

"Quite the little question master, aren't you? I was under orders from your father to leave you be. I wanted to come and see you daily, darling. You have no idea how difficult it was for me to sit back while I knew you were living in squander," Bellatrix continued to lie as she gripped Aeris' hand tighter. Aeris pulled her hand from Bellatrix's grasp.

"I appreciate the thought, but you are not my mother, Bellatrix. I'll look to you as an aunt once Draco and I are married, but it is too inappropriate to see you as my mother," Aeris stated calmly. Bellatrix's face hardened.

"_I should have been your mother, not that traitor veela. The Dark Lord should have chosen me to bear him a child to use as a horcrux,"_ Bellatrix angrily thought to herself. She quickly composed herself and stood up from the bed.

"Alright then. Well, have a good day," Bellatrix said before stumbling out of the room. She angrily stormed down the stairs, knocking a house elf down as she did so.

"That little girl has no idea who she is dealing with," Bellatrix whispered to herself as she went in search of her sister.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello again. Sorry for the late updating. I'm actually working full time while I'm on Winter break from college, so I get almost no time to write/update. I only have Sundays now until I head back to school. Again, sorry for taking forever. I'm sure most of you understand though.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**_The Three Broomsticks Inn, Hogsmeade_**

Draco entered the dark pub and scanned the area for Theodore Nott. He nodded his head upward when he caught sight of the tall boy sitting in a booth near the back of the room. Draco raised his eyebrow as he passed a few gangly looking wizards on his way to the booth before taking a seat across from Theodore.

"Is there a reason that you have called me here, Malfoy?" Theodore asked curiously. Draco shook his head.

"Not really. I just need to be in the company of someone who can relate to my current situation," Draco replied. Theodore scoffed at this.

"I assume you are referring to your engagement?" he asked.

"You assume correct," Draco confirmed. Theodore nodded.

"Yes well I cannot relate to that situation. Afterall, I haven't been engaged," Theodore pointed out.

"Yes, but you are the only person who can give me sound advice, Nott," Draco pointed out.

"What, you don't think Crabbe or Goyle are more suitable for that?" Theodore joked. Draco scoffed at this.

"Those two are immature. The only advice they would give me is to shut the hell up and be happy that I'm going to be married to a girl with veela blood," Draco laughed. Theodore nodded in understanding.

The two boys turned toward the door of the pub as they heard three familiar voices. Draco scowled as he watched Harry Potter and his two best friends enter the room. He turned around quickly as they started toward the booth he and Theodore were sitting in. The two boys exchanged unhappy expressions as the golden trio sat in the booth directly behind them. Draco raised an eyebrow when he heard Hermione mention something of importance to him.

"Harry, I don't think it's a good idea to go off in search of some girl that might not even exist," Hermione said unhappily. Draco furrowed his brow as he focused in on the conversation more.

"She exists, Hermione," Harry quickly replied.

"How can you be sure though?" Ron asked, also unhappy.

"I just am, alright? When I dream of that girl it's like when I dream of you-know-who. It means something," Harry told his friends. Draco and Theodore exchanged nervous looks.

"Do you think that maybe she's a part of his army?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not sure Ron. When I see her, I don't get a threatening feeling the way I do when I see him. When she's around it's like everything else stops," Harry explained. Draco scrunched his nose up at this.

"If she does exist, then she obviously shares a strong connection with you, Harry. I just don't want you to expect that connection to be a good one," Hermione mentioned.

"She does exist, Hermione. She exists, and I intend to find her," Harry said sternly. With that, Draco stood up.

"Well well, would you look who we have here? Potter and his two goons," Draco said with a smirk as Theodore walked to his side. The trio scowled up at the boys.

"Did you want something, Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily. Draco scoffed.

"Just for the three of you to disappear," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Believe me, we wish the same about you," Ron shot at him. Draco scowled back at him.

"Shut up, Weasley. C'mon Nott, let's go somewhere that doesn't allow scum," Draco said as he started for the door. Theodore followed after him.

"Bloody gits," Ron muttered as the two left the pub.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Malfoy Manor<em>**

Aeris tapped her fingertips against her rounded chin as she stared out of the glass balcony doors. Her eyes narrowed as she heard a slight shuffling outside of the bedroom door. She quietly slid off the bed and slowly walked to the closed door. With a deep breath she pulled the door open with great force. She stepped back quickly when Abner stumbled into the room.

"What were you doing out there?" Aeris asked after closing the door. The shaking elf turned toward her.

"Abner wasn't spying on Miss Aeris. Abner was just listening in case Miss Aeris needed him," Abner explained. Aeris smiled at this.

"Right, two different things entirely," she began. "Abner, I'm glad that you're here. There's something that I have been meaning to ask you about."

"Something to ask Abner about?" the elf asked. Aeris nodded.

"It's about the day that you brought me into this room after my punishment was carried out," Aeris sat on the bed as she began the discussion. "I overheard you say something about Harry Potter. He's a real person, isn't he?" Abner's ears lowered.

"Harry Potter is a real wizard, yes," he confirmed. Aeris' eyes lit up.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed before jumping off the bed. She quickly sat back down as pain shot through her ankle.

Aeris rubbed her swollen ankle slowly with her small hands. Abner squinted his bright eyes before approaching the young girl. Aeris moved her hands away from her wounded ankle and watched as Abner placed his tiny hands over the area. Her eyes widened as a tingling sensation shot through her foot and ankle as a light green light covered her skin. When the light disappeared so did the tingling.

"Miss Aeris is better now," Abner said with a smile. Aeris slowly rolled her ankle in a circle.

"How did you do that?" she asked. Abner lifted his ears.

"House elves are magical Miss Aeris. Abner is happy to help you," the elf confessed.

"Thank you. For my ankle and my back," Aeris started. "Now back to Harry. I believe you said something about him being a good guy. What did you mean by that?"

"Mister Harry Potter freed a house elf from this Manor Miss Aeris. Harry Potter gave Dobby a sock and his freedom. Harry Potter has stopped bad men from doing bad things Miss Aeris," Abner explained. Aeris bit the inside of her cheek.

"Abner, I need you to tell me absolutely everything that you know about Harry Potter," Aeris said seriously. Abner nodded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Streets of Hogsmeade<em>**

Draco and Theodore strolled through the busy town together after leaving the well known pub. Draco's hands were placed in his slacks as his black leather shoes clicked against the stone ground. He nodded at familiar faces and scowled at others. He raised his eyebrow when Theodore started the conversation that had been abandoned at the pub.

"So you are getting nervous about becoming a husband," Theodore stated rather than asked. Draco exhaled.

"I suppose I am. But the problem is that I'm not just upset about the loss of freedom or anything, but moreso the fact that I'm marrying Aeris," Draco tried to explain. He was relieved to see Theodore nod in understanding.

"I can understand that. Maybe you should just think about how rewarded you will be when everything is finished. It's no secret that You-Know-Who doesn't expect Aeris to live through the battle so you will be a widow before you know it," Theodore pointed out. Draco shuddered at the upbeat tone he just used.

"Well from the sound of it Potter is already getting nosey. Aeris actually mentioned seeing him in a few dreams but I took care of that," Draco mentioned.

"Did you now?" Theodore asked, concerned. Draco furrowed his brow.

"I did. I told her that he must have been in her mind or something to that extent," Draco explained. Theodore laughed at this.

"You don't see how that could cause you any kind of trouble further down the line?" he asked.

"What are you getting at Nott?" Draco asked.

"What do you think will happen when Aeris discovers that you lied to her? From what I've been told she isn't one to deal with anger well. Considering the fact that Potter is already on the hunt for the bloody girl, I would guess she is going to find out the truth sooner than later," Theodore pointed out. Draco ran a hand through his hair.

Theodore definitely had a point. Aeris wasn't going to be very happy with him when she discovered that Harry was in fact quite real. Then again, he lied to her and got away with it before, so maybe he could do it again. Draco pursed his lips together tightly as the thought of Aeris ripping him in two popped into his head. Theodore placed a hand on his shoulder, tearing him away from his thoughts.

"Don't worry yourself too much. I mean, you're Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake! I've witnessed you get yourself out of the most impossible situations, and this isn't any different," Theodore reassured him. Draco nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Nott. Thanks for the talk, but I need to be returning to my bride to be," Draco said in an unhappy tone. Theodore smirked at this.

"What's say we grab a couple ales first? You made me come all the way out to Hogsmeade and I expect something in return," Theodore laughed. Draco smirked.

"Oh alright. First rounds on me," Draco agreed as the two went in search of a pub.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Malfoy Manor<em>**

"Wait, so Harry is the one that is hunting horcruxes?" Aeris interrupted Abner. He nodded.

"He and his friends are, yes," Abner answered before continuing. "They are returning to Hogwarts soon and will retrieve information from the Headmaster."

"Dumb-door?" Aeris asked.

"_Dumbledore_," Abner corrected. Aeris nodded.

"So Harry and Draco are rivals?" Aeris asked.

"Yes, rivals. Master Draco isjealous of Mister Potter," he replied. Aeris furrowed her brow.

"I see. But that doesn't explain why Draco lied to me," Aeris pointed out. She watched Abner's ears stand up.

"Abner must leave!" the elf exclaimed before disappearing with a snap of his fingers. Seconds later the bedroom door opened.

Aeris narrowed her eyes at Draco as he stumbled into the bedroom. She scrunched her nose up at him as he hiccupped. His shirt was half un-tucked and his tie was very loose around his neck. She could smell the alcohol on him from across the room. He smiled at her as he closed the door.

"Hello love!" he laughed, another hiccup escaping his throat.

"You seem to be in an excellent mood," Aeris said unhappily as she stood up from the bed, her arms folded over her chest.

"And you look grumpy! Why are you so grumpy with me?" Draco asked before laughing again. He stumbled toward the bed and fell onto the mattress.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Aeris asked as she looked down at him. Draco smiled up at her.

"You're actually really pretty, you know that?" he asked her, his eyes glazed over. Aeris unfolded her arms and shook her head at him.

"You're really drunk, do _you_ know that?" Aeris answered, mocking him. Draco shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"Lighten up. I deserve a bit of freedom before we get married," Draco said as he waved his hand at her.

"Apparently you always need freedom," Aeris whispered to herself. She raised an eyebrow at Draco as he rolled over and grabbed his stomach.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Draco replied with a few moans and groans.

Aeris groaned as she threw her head back gently. She placed a palm against her forehead as she examined the blond boy in the bed. She sighed before walking into the bathroom and returned with a silver trashcan in her hand. She placed it next to the bed and sat next to Draco. She pushed his hair off of his sweaty forehead and continued to stroke his head slowly.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked as he shivered a bit.

"Being nice. Now stop talking and take a few deep breaths. I've never been good with cleaning up vomit, so do your best to aim for the trash can," Aeris told him before climbing into her side of the bed without changing into pajamas. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Draco gagging.

"_Enjoy that freedom while you can,"_ Aeris thought to herself before folding a pillow over her ears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>_

Aeris furrowed her brow as the pillow that she was holding over her ears was pulled away from her. She sat up on her forearms and turned to see Draco just as he was throwing her pillow onto the floor. The blond boy quickly flopped onto his side, facing Aeris with his blue eyes focused right on her. Unsure of what to do, Aeris stared at him.

"Aeris," Draco said calmly, a small bead of sweat dripping down his temple. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I just threw up," he pointed out. Aeris pursed her lips together and nodded.

"So I've heard," she replied. Draco laughed at this for some reason.

Aeris watched him quietly. His teeth were perfectly aligned and his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled this way. Aeris had never seen him look this happy in the few days that she was living with him. She was pulled from her thoughts when Draco grabbed onto her sides and buried his face against her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Aeris asked, clearly taken off guard.

"You're warm. I thought you would be cold," Draco told her as he nuzzled the side of his face against her.

"Why did you think that?" Aeris asked. She felt him shrug slightly.

"Do you like Quidditch?" Draco asked quickly.

"I don't even know what that is," Aeris replied, her eyes darting to a poster on the wall of a boy on a broom.

"I play Quidditch. I'm pretty good, too. You should come see me play. That's what wives do after all," Draco continued to explain. Aeris slowly ran her fingers over Draco's light hair.

"Is that what good wives do?" she asked. She was mainly humoring the poor drunk boy now, but she was enjoying the conversation for once.

"Yup. You can come and sit down and then I can wave to you. Yeah, then I'll catch the golden snitch and I can give it to you as a present," Draco told her enthusiastically.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Aeris asked, holding in a laugh.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. If I catch the snitch, I can take it. Nobody would stop me. I'd tell them 'hey, knock it off!' and they would listen," Draco added.

"They better," Aeris inserted, a small laugh escaping her. Draco tilted his head upward and looked at Aeris' face.

"What if I need you?" Draco asked, his tone now serious. Aeris looked down at his blue eyes, confused.

"What if you need me?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. What if I need you and you're not around?" he tried to elaborate.

"Oh, you're not going to need me," Aeris assured him. Draco pursed his lips together.

"The other boys get to spend time with their girlfriends at Hogwarts. What if I want to spend time with you? You won't be there," he continued.

"Do you think you will want to spend time with me?" she asked.

"I want to spend time with you always," he said quickly. Aeris furrowed her brow again.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"I just don't want you to know that," Draco confessed before yawning. Aeris sat up in the bed after Draco rolled away from her.

"Are you going to sleep now?" she asked, trying to peer over his back to see his face.

"Bye," he replied before rolling onto his stomach. Aeris rubbed the back of her neck.

"Bye," she said as she shook her head at him.

Aeris stretched her arms over her blonde head and let out a yawn of her own. She threw the blanket off of her legs, intending to go and retrieve her pillow that Draco had thrown onto the floor. She stopped when she noticed Draco's wand had fallen onto the floor. She stared at the slender piece of wood for a moment before kneeling down next to it. She turned her head to the side while she slowly reached for it.

A light red spark flew from the wand to her hand, shocking her slightly. Her heart jumped and she fell onto her bottom. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she kept her eyes fixated on the wand that shocked her. Aeris examined the palm of her tingling hand only to see that is was perfectly fine. Aeris swallowed hard before pushing herself onto her hands and knees, her face close to the wand.

"_This is a stupid idea. It shocked your hand and now you're putting your face near it? Stupid girl,"_ Aeris mentally scolded herself.

She looked across the room, only to frighten herself even more. The glass balcony doors were masked by the black night except for two glowing blue orbs staring back at her. Aeris lifted her hands to her face only to see her reflection do the same. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she realized her eyes were glowing.

"What is this?" she whispered to herself. She jumped when Draco sneezed in the bed.

"_Just grab your pillow and go back to sleep. Forget about everything that just happened, you have enough to worry about,"_ she thought to herself. However, she couldn't stop herself from swiping the wand off of the ground.

Her hand tingled against the wand, a light red glow slipping through the cracks of her fingers. Her heart sped up and she could feel the blood coursing through her veins. Without even thinking, Aeris stood up. Her bare feet skimmed over the carpet before hitting cold cement as she walked onto the balcony. She pushed the glass doors shut behind her before continuing outside.

Her body felt weightless as she continued until she reached the edge of the balcony. Her blue eyes were still glowing as her heartbeat flooded her ears. The tingling sensation from the wand had stretched from her hand into her arm now.

"_What is this feeling? This isn't right, I need to go back inside,"_ Aeris thought. Once again, her body ignored her mind as it continued to function.

Aeris placed her palms on the stone railing top of the balcony. She pushed herself up, placing her knee onto the railing. It wasn't long before she had climbed on top of the railing entirely, her feet glued to the stone and her body at liberty to fall at any moment. In the garden below the white peacock stared up at the young girl. Her blonde hair was flying around her wildly in the wind while the white dress she had on danced behind her.

"_This feeling…it's…it's…fantastic,"_ she thought to herself as she lifted her face up toward the sky, her eyes closing as she did so.

As if someone was commanding her to do so, she lifted her arm over her head, the wand now pointed into the sky. The sound of her heartbeat was now gone and the only sound that she could hear was her own breathing. She felt her heart pumping within her chest, heavy with anticipation. The tingling had made it's way into the rest of her body now, flooding through her every cell. With one last breath, Aeris opened her eyes. A red streak was sent from the tip of the wand into the black sky. Her mouth opened as a laugh escaped her throat. Her heart continued to pound as the red light continued to stretch into the unknown darkness of the sky above her.

"_This is it. This is who I'm supposed to be. This is what I was missing!" _Aeris screamed in her mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Weasley's <strong>_

Harry Potter stared into the dark sky, his eyes fixated on the bright red streak that didn't seem to end. His heart felt as if it was trying to pull itself from within his chest as his breathing became heavier and heavier the longer he stared at the light. His scar ached something fierce, worse than it did whenever Voldemort was around. He tore his eyes away from the light when he heard his name.

"Harry! What are you doing out here?" Ginny asked, frightened. Harry looked back at the light.

"Ginny, what is that? Can you tell me what that light is?" Harry asked quickly, sweat falling from his face as he pointed upward. Ginny looked between Harry and the sky.

"Harry, there's no light," she told him nervously. His eyes widened as he looked back at the light.

"Right there! That red light!" Harry yelled as he continued to point. Ginny covered her lips with her fingertips.

"What in the bloody hell are you two doing?" Ron asked as he walked outside. Ginny turned to her brother.

"Harry thinks he sees a red light," Ginny explained. Ron squinted into the sky.

"I don't think I see a light, I do see one!" Harry defended. Ron placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, there's no light," Ron told him. Harry shook his head frantically.

He was going to speak until an image flooded his mind. It was her again. Her blonde hair was flowing around her just like the white dress that she was wearing. A gold bracelet clung to her small ankle as her blue eyes fixated on Harry. She stared at him with a smirk across her small lips.

"_Harry,"_ she said to him. Harry felt his heart beating faster now.

"_What do you want with me?"_ Harry asked her. She shook her head from side to side slowly, before replying.

"_You belong to me,"_ she said. With that, Harry was pulled from his mind only to find himself sitting on the ground with Ron shaking him by his shoulders and Ginny crying.

"Harry! What is it?" Ron asked a bit angrily. Harry grabbed onto his friends hands with wide eyes.

"It's her. Ron, it's her," was all that he could say. Ginny had stopped crying now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>_

Draco woke up to a splitting headache and a terrible pain in his stomach. He groaned as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He gripped his stomach with his hands and leaned over, his platinum hair falling into his face. He raised an eyebrow at what appeared to be a vomit covered trashcan next to the bed. He turned over his shoulder to see Aeris sleeping with a smile across her lips in the bed. Draco sneered at her as the sunlight from the balcony doors made her blonde hair shine.

He stood up from the bed and slowly dragged himself into the nearby bathroom. He turned the cold water on and gripped the sides of the sink after running it over his face. He looked at his reflection to see two dominant grey circles beneath his eyes. Draco cracked his neck before yawning.

He was going to get a shower until he noticed his wand placed on the side of the sink. He was surprised he had just now noticed it since he had been standing at the sink for a few moments before hand. He went to reach for it, but retracted his hand quickly when a puff of smoke left the tip of the wand. Draco waved his hand back and forth, trying his best to clear the smoke away from him. He coughed a few times before picking his wand up and examining it closely.

"That was odd," he said as he scrunched his nose up at his perfectly normal looking wand. He shrugged before placing it back next to the sink.

He shut the bathroom door as he prepared to take his morning shower. Meanwhile, Aeris had just woke up. She ran a hand over her warm face before pulling herself up in the bed. She looked around the room, confused.

She had no recollection of how she made it back into the bedroom last night. She remembered using Draco's wand, and then suddenly everything went dark. Her eyes widened as she thought to herself. Draco's wand! She looked at the floor quickly and felt her heart speed up. She had no idea where she had put it last night. Her head shot up when the bathroom door opened across the room.

Draco stood in the open doorway, his wand between his fingertips. He raised an eyebrow at Aeris and she stared back at him wide eyed.

"_Oh no…,"_ Aeris thought to herself as she waited to hear what Draco had to say.

* * *

><p>AN:Hey guys. Sorry for the hiatus. I had some legal matters with my father within the past two months which kind of took a toll on me. I really should have informed you all before now, but everything has been settled so I can get back to writing now. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'm so sorry for the wait.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Draco twirled his wand between his two index fingers. He nodded slightly as he watched it twist in his hands before looking to Aeris again. She sat in the large bed, her heart pounding inside of her chest. She nervously shifted her eyes away from him.

"Why was my wand in the bathroom?" Draco asked, no longer twirling it between his fingers. Aeris shrugged.

"I'm not sure," she replied honestly. She really didn't know why his wand was in the bathroom.

"Hm. Alright then," Draco said, dismissing the question. Aeris released a nervous breath.

"Are you going to take a shower?" she asked him. Draco nodded.

"Yes. I need to grab some clothes first though," Draco told her as he walked over to the closet, tossing his wand onto the bed first.

Aeris ran her hands through her blonde hair as she listened to Draco rummaging through the closet. She ran her palms over her face and smiled to herself. Her cheeks were warm, reminding her of what Draco had said to her the previous night. "_I thought you'd be cold_" she could hear him saying in her mind. She stopped smiling to herself as he re-entered the bedroom area.

Draco had his clothes folded over his forearm as he headed for the bathroom once again. He stopped walking when he reached the foot of the bed and furrowed his brow. He looked to Aeris, confused.

"Does it feel like there is a breeze in here?" he asked her. Aeris furrowed her brow now.

"Actually, it does," she agreed. Draco dropped his clothes onto the bed and walked to the balcony doors.

He rolled his eyes when he realized that the door had been propped open slightly. He placed the palm of his hand on the frame of the glass door, but before he could push it shut, something caught his eye. Draco narrowed his eyes as he walked onto the balcony. His eyes widened as he examined a trail of deep cracks in the balcony ground.

He walked closer to one of the indentations and his heart skipped a beat. This wasn't just a crack in the balcony cement, it was a trail of footprints. Draco placed his hand inside one of the footprints only to find that it was about 6 inches deep into the concrete. The blond boy followed the tracks to the balcony ledge where they ended. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he noticed a large burn mark on the balcony ledge.

"_What in the hell is this?"_ he nervously thought as he backed away from the ledge. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the peacock in the garden below squawked.

"Is something wrong?" Aeris asked as Draco returned to the room, his face paler than usual. He looked at her cautiously.

"How much do you weigh?" he asked. Aeris sat up straighter in the bed.

"What?" she asked, a bit offended that he was even asking. Draco shook his head at her.

"Nothing, forget it," he said quickly before scooping his clothes off the bed and shutting himself in the bathroom.

"Okay then," Aeris said, still confused. She threw the blanket off her legs and got out of bed.

She made her way into the closet and started pulling out clothes for the day. Aeris decided to skip showering this morning, and pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail. She was surprised to find a few average looking clothes hidden in her dresser drawers and put them on.

Her dark shorts were a bit shorter than she was used to, but she was happy with her baggy white t-shirt. She threw a pair of black ankle boots into the bedroom area before grabbing a pair of folded black socks and exiting the closet. Aeris sat on the floor near the bed, with her legs folded over one another as she unfolded the small socks. As she started to roll one sock over her toes, she stopped and thought to herself.

Aeris turned over her shoulder, her neck outstretched so she could see over the bed, and looked to the balcony doors. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she pondered about what Draco had seen. Her canine teeth pressed lightly into her bottom lip as she looked to the closed bathroom door. She could hear the sound of running water which meant that Draco was now in the shower.

Aeris rolled the sock off her toes and placed it on the floor next to its match before quickly walking to the balcony doors. With a quick glance at the closed bathroom door once more, she slid outside of the doors and onto the balcony. A gust of warm air hit her as soon as she turned around, and she took in the smell of the fresh air. Aeris placed her hands on her hips as she walked further out on the balcony.

"_Now what in the world could have made Draco so out of sorts?" _she thought to herself. Her heart jumped as she felt her foot fall into a hole.

Aeris looked to the ground, her eyes now wide. Her foot was sitting inside of a footprint, and it fit perfectly. Quickly, she pulled her foot out of the print and looked ahead of herself to find the trail in front of her. She followed what appeared to be her own tracks to the balcony ledge only to see a very large scorch mark on the balcony ledge. With her heart pounding, she hesitantly touched her fingertips to the burned stone.

Instantly her pupils filled her iris's and her mind became flooded with images of everything that had happened the previous night. Her back arched forward as she could see herself standing on the balcony ledge with Draco's wand in her hand. Her throat was dry as she remembered the intensity of the red light that emerged from the wand. A sound from behind her caused Aeris to snap her head over her shoulder.

Draco stood in the balcony doorway, sweat beads falling from his temples as he stared at the young girl. Aeris pulled her fingers away from the burned ledge and her eyes returned to their bright blue hue. The two teens kept their eyes focused on one another.

"Draco-," Aeris began, her voice shaking. Draco nodded his head downward.

"I know," he interrupted her. Draco approached Aeris, his shirt unbuttoned and flowing behind him as the wind blew.

He stopped next to Aeris, his eyes scanning over the burned ledge once again. His gray eyes found themselves turning their attention to Aeris' trembling hand that rested at her side. There were so many questions that he wanted answered, but he knew that she probably had millions more of her own. Barely thinking, he slowly stroked the back of her tanned hand with his pale fingers. He furrowed his brow when Aeris snatched her hand back away from his.

She turned toward him, her eyes full of what looked like confusion and anger. Draco felt his heart starting to speed up as he just stared at her. After a few awkward seconds, he cleared his throat awkwardly and scowled down at her.

"You will be paying for the repairs to my balcony," he angrily spit at her before striding back into the bedroom. Aeris ignored him and turned back around to face the charred stone.

"What am I?" she whispered to herself, frightened.

* * *

><p>Draco pushed his salad around his plate with his fork as he stared Aeris down across the table. Narcissa shifted her eyes between the two as she chewed slowly. At the head of the table Lucius sat oblivious to the tension between the two. Narcissa patted her red-stained lips with the corner of her napkin before looking to her son.<p>

"Draco, darling, is your salad not to your liking?" she asked calmly. Lucius raised an eyebrow before looking to his son.

"No, it's fine, mother," Draco started as he dropped his fork onto his plate. "I'm afraid I just don't have much of an appetite at the moment." Aeris looked to him shyly, then back to her plate that had not yet been touched.

"Is something wrong with your salad, Aeris?" Narcissa asked. Aeris shifted her eyes to the woman of the house.

"No ma'am. I'm afraid that, like Draco, I am also not very hungry," Aeris replied, trying to word her response in the most formal way possible.

"Your speech has become much better Dear. Those lessons must be paying off," she said before smiling at the young girl. Aeris nodded.

"What lessons?" Draco asked a bit harshly. Narcissa sighed before answering her son.

"So rude, Draco! Aeris has been taking speech lessons a few hours a day to make sure that she is able to have a formal conversation without embarrassing herself. Apparently I need to be teaching you as well," Narcissa answered. Aeris smiled at this response.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco spit at her. Aeris' smile faded faster than it formed.

"That is quite enough, Draco," Lucius scolded. Draco scrunched his nose at this, but remained silent.

"Aeris, I need to see you sometime today for a dress fitting," Narcissa said in an attempt to calm everyone down. Aeris raised her eyebrows.

"A dress fitting?" she asked.

"Why, for your wedding dress of course! The wedding is in three days after all," Narcissa laughed. Draco, who had been sipping on his water, choked upon hearing this.

"Three days?" Draco asked between coughs. Lucius sneered at his son.

"Yes, three days. The Dark Lord wants us to pick up the pace," Narcissa explained. Aeris was at a loss for words.

Draco's chest heaved up and down as he sat at the table. His lips were parted slightly and Aeris could distinctly hear his short breaths escaping them. She watched him clench his pale hands into fists as he lowered his head. Her heart grew heavy as she watched him squeeze his eyes shut and shake his head slowly. If she had not met him already and known the way he acted in tense situations, she would have thought that he was about to cry.

"Come, Narcissa. We will let the news sink in," Lucius ordered as he stood from his seat. Narcissa nodded and the two left the dinning area, shutting the doors behind them.

The roar of a dimly lit fireplace was the only sound within the large room. Aeris kept her eyes on Draco. The light illuminated half of his face, making the fear and resentment clear in his eyes. She could have sworn that her heart stopped when he caught her eyes with his. The two stared at one another in silence.

Draco searched those big, blue eyes of hers for a sign of emotion. His lips formed a soft, thin line on his face as he continued to examine her. The light from the nearby flames lit her hair up like it was gold, and he could have sworn that her tanned skin was coated in diamonds. He smirked to himself before speaking to her.

"Nice of them to inform us of our wedding date," he said calmly.

"Are you surprised?" Aeris asked. Draco lifted his eyebrows before slowly shaking his head from side to side.

"Honestly? No. Are you?" he asked.

"We both knew that this would happen eventually," Aeris replied before looking down at her plate. Draco scoffed.

"I suppose we did," he started before standing up. "Mother will be waiting for you in the parlor for your dress fitting." Draco had started to walk toward the door when Aeris' voice stopped him.

"Are we really going through with this?" she asked, her head turned toward his back. She watched his shoulders tense up before he grabbed the door knob.

"We have no other choice," he replied without looking at her and before leaving her alone in the dining room.

Aeris rubbed her hands together in her lap as she bit her lower lip. Her heart beat had slowed, but she had a heavy feeling to it still. She turned her head and caught her reflection in a nearby wall mirror. Her eyes were full of sadness, and she spoke to herself.

"We have no other choice."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Malfoy Manor**_

"Alright Aeris, climb up onto the stool please," Narcissa said taking Aeris' hand in hers. Aeris did as she was asked.

She turned her head to the side, her reflection mimicking her in the mirror in front of her. She quickly straightened her neck when a tape measure started measuring her body on its own. Narcissa stood quietly next to her noting down her measurements. The tape measure rolled itself up and disappeared with a loud zapping noise.

"Well, you've got a small bust, and rather wide hips," Narcissa began, "But I'm sure I can work with that." Aeris wasn't sure if she should be offended or not.

"Let's see, your legs are definitely one of your best features, so those must be on display. We should add some jewels or beading to your bust to make it look as if you have cleavage," Narcissa said more to herself than to Aeris as she ran her hands along Aeris' hips.

"Will my dress be white?" Aeris asked. Narcissa quickly clenched onto her waist with her nails, making Aeris jump.

"Why wouldn't you be wearing white?" she asked the young girl quickly. Aeris furrowed her brow.

"I was just curious," she replied meekly. Narcissa loosened her grip and cleared her throat.

"White symbolizes purity, so you will be wearing white," she told her calmly before turning away from her.

"_Oh I'm pure alright. I'm harboring a Dark wizards soul but no big deal,"_ Aeris thought to herself.

"We need inspiration. I simply cannot create a dress without something to base it off of," Narcissa complained, her hand pressed lightly against the side of her face. The two turned at the sound of tapping on the glass door.

Aeris smiled at the white peacock who was pecking at the door. She watched it turn and spread its snowy white tail feathers slowly. Narcissa raised an eyebrow as she saw Aeris crack a smile at the bird.

"That's it!" she screamed, causing Aeris to wobble on the stool. "Feathers!"

"Feathers?" Aeris asked.

"Yes, they are in style right now. Oh this is perfect, I can create a dress for your walk down the aisle and for the reception," Narcissa explained as she rushed around the room. The two women turned their heads when the door opened.

"Narcissa, are you finished with Aeris?" Lucius asked. Narcissa nodded to her husband.

"Excellent. Aeris, would you come with me?" he asked. Aeris was extremely hesitant before she climbed off the stool.

She slid out of the door making sure to stay as far away from Lucius as she could. She kept her eyes narrowed on him as she followed behind him down the hallway. The moonlight was shining in through the large windows in the hallway and Aeris now felt uneasy. She followed Lucius into the ballroom.

"Why am I here?" she asked a bit more angrily than she had intended. Lucius chuckled.

"You need to learn how to dance for your first dance as a wife," he told her. Aeris narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, then where is Draco?" she asked, afraid that she knew his answer.

"Draco already knows how to dance, Aeris. I'll be your partner this evening," he replied with a smug smile. Aeris gritted her teeth.

"Don't you think that is a bit inappropriate, Mister Malfoy?" Aeris asked, her teeth clenched together tightly. Lucius, still smiling, raised his eyebrows.

"Oh Aeris, please call me Lucius. It's much more…_informal_, don't you think?" he asked before brushing his fingers over her cheek. Aeris pulled away from him instantly.

"Am I interrupting something?" a familiar voice asked. Aeris and Lucius looked to the now open door of the ballroom.

Maximus Alastaire walked into the room and Aeris felt instant relief. Lucius scowled at the muscular boy that approached the two of them. Maximus took Aeris' hand in his and kissed it before smiling down at her. Aeris gave him a smile in return. She wasn't exactly fond of this boy, but she was happy to be in the room with someone other than Lucius.

"Actually, you are. I'm just about to give Aeris here dance lessons," Lucius unhappily explained. Maximus scoffed before smirking.

"You know, I was always a brilliant dancer," Maximus said before spinning Aeris in a small circle. "I would love to teach Draco's soon to be bride."

"Fine. But if she embarrasses my son at the reception, I'll have your head," Lucius scolded before heading for the door.

"If she embarrasses little Draco, you can have my entire body!" Maximus yelled after him, mockingly. Aeris chuckled at this after Lucius shut the door.

"Thank you for the rescue," Aeris told him. He shrugged in response.

"It was nothing. He's always been a real creep," Maximus replied. Aeris nodded in understanding.

"So, why are you here Maximus?" Aeris asked.

"Just call me Max. I just figured I would stop in to make sure that little Draco is doing his job and being a good fiancé," he told her. Aeris raised her eyebrow at this.

"Don't you think that is a job that my father should be doing?" she asked, wincing when she said father.

"Your father is not around right now, Aeris. Therefore I figured I should step up to the plate," he explained. "After all, I am your replacement husband."

Aeris felt her stomach churn. She had almost forgotten that Maximus was supposed to take Draco's place if something went wrong. Aeris rubbed her bare arms with her hands slowly as she tried to imagine what her life would have been like if Maximus was supposed to be her original husband and Draco her backup. Her heart sank in her chest when she thought this.

Draco wasn't always the nicest or the most caring person to be around sometimes, that was true. But she could not understand why everyone assumed that he was going to fail at being her husband. She was familiar with people constantly doubting her. It was painful and really defeated her at times. Maybe this was why Draco was so angry all of the time. She wasn't exactly making things easy on him either. She rarely spoke to him and until now it never really bothered her.

"I don't really feel like dancing," Aeris told Maximus as she brushed her hair behind her ear. Maximus grabbed her hand in his.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to jump on you," he told her calmly. "Let's try and be friends, alright? I know you are still adjusting to all of this and I'm sure you could use a friend." Aeris examined his dark eyes with hers.

"I'm marrying Draco, Max," she said bluntly. He smiled down at her.

"I know. I just want to dance with you, Aeris. That's all that I want," he explained. Aeris hesitated.

"Alright. You get five minutes," she told him. Maximus swiftly wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand in the other.

Before she knew it, Aeris was waltzing across the marbled floor in perfect step with Maximus. His hand gripped hers tightly, but not in a rough manner. Her hair tossed around her shoulders as the two moved together, and she couldn't help but admire his footwork. The two remained silent as they continued to dance.

* * *

><p>Draco stretched his arms over his head and let out a loud yawn as he exited his bedroom. He placed his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants and started walking down the stairs. Halfway down he raised one foot into the air and hopped down the rest with the other. He smirked when he was off the stairs at the fact that he didn't fall. His black socks made his steps quieter than a cats as he walked through the large hallway of the manor.<p>

The chime of an old grandfather clock echoed into the hallway indicating that it was now midnight. Draco furrowed his brow slightly as he realized the time. He had not seen Aeris since dinner a few hours earlier. He shrugged this off and continued quietly down the hallway. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed a stream of light coming from the ballroom.

Draco approached the slightly cracked doors and looked into the room with his right eye. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Aeris and Maximus Alastaire dancing together in the ballroom. Draco's ears grew hot and he gritted his teeth as he watched Maximus smile and Aeris laugh. Draco's cheeks were starting to grow warm now.

He watched quietly as the two stopped dancing. Aeris was laughing lightly and Maximus appeared to be out of breath. Aeris' t-shirt had risen up a bit, exposing her bare waist that had sweat glistening off it. Maximus put his palm into the air and Aeris slapped it happily. Draco had had enough and pushed the two doors open.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" Draco yelled as he stormed over toward the two. Aeris' smile quickly faded and Maximus rolled his eyes.

"Well now don't everyone explain at once!" Draco yelled, his face now red. He pushed himself in between the two, his back to Aeris.

"Would you calm down, kid?" Maximus said as he crossed his large arms. Draco glared at him.

"Would you get out of my home?" Draco shot back. He turned his head over his shoulder when Aeris touched his shoulder.

"Draco, just calm down for a moment," she said quietly. Draco shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

"I have nothing to say to you," he shot at her before turning his attention back to Maximus. Aeris lowered her head.

"You don't have to be such a jerk to her. She didn't do anything wrong. Your father said I could give her dance lessons for your reception so I did," Maximus explained. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You need to stay away from her. I'm the one who is marrying her, not you," Draco angrily said as he poked Maximus in the chest with his finger.

"Don't touch me kid," Maximus said as he pushed his chest into Draco's. The boys started pushing one another and Aeris got between them quickly.

"Both of you knock it off!" she yelled, causing them to both stare at her. "You're both acting like children and I've had enough of it!" Draco noticed her eyes becoming cloudy.

"Whatever," he said as he backed away from her and Maximus.

"Max, you should go. I'll see you at the wedding," Aeris said calmly. Maximus nodded.

"At the wedding?" Draco asked. Aeris turned toward him.

"He's going to be my man of honor. I don't have any friends here other than him," she pointed out angrily. Draco groaned.

"See you in a few days," Maximus said before leaving. Draco shook his head angrily.

"You are bloody insane!" he yelled before storming out of the room. Aeris rolled her eyes.

"_You're one to talk,"_ she thought as she followed after him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>_

The amount of tension between Aeris and Draco was unimaginable. Aeris sat with her legs hugged to her chest, the black satin sheet draped over her knees as Draco stormed from the closet to the bedroom area. He threw a glare her way before stomping into the bathroom, the door slamming after him. Draco continued to slam items around in the room and Aeris shook her head at the closed door.

She ran her hand through her gold locks before turning toward the balcony doors. She squinted her eyes slightly as she caught sight of an owl perched on the balcony railing. She threw the sheet off her bare legs and walked to the closed, glass doors. She squinted harder into the darkness only to see that the owl had a deep red letter in its beak.

Aeris turned her head to the still closed bathroom door and quickly walked out onto the balcony. She rubbed her arms as the cold air swirled past her body. The hem of her dark green nightdress skimmed over her thighs as she approached the owl cautiously. The dark brown bird tilted it's head at her before shifting slightly. Aeris stood in front of the bird, not sure how to retrieve the letter.

Her heart leaped into her throat when the bird dropped the letter onto the balcony before letting out a loud shriek. With a hand over her quick beating heart, Aeris watched the owl fly off into the dark night sky and she picked up the letter. On the front, Draco's name was written in very loopy cursive with a heart after it. With her eyebrow raised, Aeris flipped the envelope over in her hand. Her expression turned to disgust as she read the name "Pansy" to herself.

She tore the letter open angrily, the wax seal crumbling as she did so, and slid the letter out of it's casing. She took a deep breath before deciding to read the letter to herself. She was Draco's fiancé after all, it was her duty to find out what some woman was writing to him about.

"My Dearest Draco:

"I am completely outraged with you. How could you ever agree to marry a complete stranger? And while you and I are dating! I am completely distraught over this whole thing Draco Malfoy. I suppose that I am glad you told me, though. I feel that there is more about this girl that you are not telling me though. I understand that you find her repulsive compared to myself, but I wish I knew why your parents were making you marry her. Either way, you promised me it would only be until the end of the school year, so I will give you an answer to your question now. I will remain your girlfriend because your wife will not be attending Hogwarts. I must go now, but I cannot wait to see you again. XOXO -Pansy"

Aeris' fingers clenched around the edges of the letter that was placed between her slightly shaking hands. Her ears had grown hot and her heart was beating faster than it was before. Her blue eyes scanned over the letter once more before she placed the letter back inside of the envelope. She quickly returned back to the bedroom, shutting the glass door behind her.

The letter sat limply between her index finger and thumb as she shook her leg angrily, standing in the middle of the bedroom. She turned toward a mounted mirror on the wall, only to see that her cheeks were bright red and that the tips of her ears were pointier than she remembered them being. She looked down at the letter in her hands one last time before throwing it onto the bedspread. She had no idea what had come over her, but she put on a pair of white socks that climbed her legs all the way up to her knees before storming out of the bedroom.

Her shadow followed her along the wall of the hallways in Malfoy Manor. Aeris was not looking for anything in particular when she left the bedroom, but it appeared that fate was about to cross her path. Mitzi, the female House Elf that had crossed her path only days earlier, was walking toward her in the empty corridor. Aeris approached the small elf and stopped her in the middle of the hall.

"Mitzi?" Aeris asked, her voice sounding deeper than it normally did.

"Y-yes, Miss Aeris?" Mitzi replied, her large ears trembling.

"I need to send a letter to someone. Take me to where I need to go," Aeris demanded. The tiny elf swallowed hard before leading her down the hallway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Weasley's Home<strong>_

Harry Potter shot straight up from the lumpy mattress he had been sleeping on as a roar of thunder shook the house. The dark haired boy grabbed his round glasses from the table next to him and placed them over his jade eyes. He turned his head to the window as a streak of lightning lit up the room, thunder booming almost instantly after it. Beads of sweat trickled down his temples and the back of his neck causing him to run a coarse hand over his neck.

Harry turned to his right to see his ginger-haired, best friend snoring away in bed. Harry smirked at Ron before rubbing his lightning bolt shaped scar with his fingers lightly. He turned to the window once more to catch sight of an unfamiliar brown owl flying past. He quickly got out of bed, and quietly walked down the stairs so he would not wake Ron.

Harry met the large owl in the kitchen and sighed as he closed the window that was cracked open. The rain was dancing along the windowsill outside as Harry pulled a silver envelope from the bird's beak. She stretched her wings above her body before shaking slightly to remove the rain on her feathers as Harry examined the letter. The owl squawked loudly, and Harry opened the window quickly, letting it fly out into the rain once more.

The front of the envelope had Harry's name written on it in black ink, but the back of the envelope had no name. His green eyes widened as he examined the dark green wax seal on the back. He recognized the design as the one that the Malfoy family used. Fearing the worst, Harry quickly tore open the envelope and read the letter to himself.

"Harry Potter:

"I have been dreaming about you every night for my entire life. What I am doing is dangerous for you and for myself. I'm searching for you, Harry. Are you searching for me? -A"

Harry's heart pounded within his chest as he stared down at the letter in his hands. A? Was this from her? From the girl in his dreams? It had to be, that was the only logical explanation. As frightened as he was, Harry smiled at the letter, his chest rising and falling at a ridiculous rate.

"I knew you were real," Harry whispered to himself as he hugged the letter to his chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>_

Draco left the bathroom to find Aeris asleep in his bed, the sheets and blankets beneath her body. He scowled at her before sliding into bed next to her. He sat up, staring down at her unhappily. Her left leg was spread out on the bed while her right one was curled up next to her, the skin of her upper thighs showing. Draco sighed before running his hands over his pale face.

Maybe he had been a bit to harsh earlier. All of this stress over getting married in, now, two days to the most important horcrux in existence was getting to him. He watched Aeris sleep, blond strands falling into his cold eyes as he wondered what his life was going to be like. If the Dark Lord was successful in defeating Potter, then he would definitely be rewarded for protecting Aeris.

But then there was the possibility that the Dark Lord was going to fail. Draco would never admit it, but he secretly hoped that Harry would defeat him. He had nothing but bad blood with Harry Potter, but Draco did not wish to see him die. However, if that were to happen, then Aeris would have to die. He was unsure why, but the thought of watching this scrawny, orphan girl from America being torn to pieces made him ill.

Unthinking, Draco ran his fingers through the blonde pile of her hair that trailed behind her head on her pillow. He made sure not to comb his fingers through the strands too roughly, to insure that he would not snag her hair. Aeris was only 16 years old. She was completely uprooted from her horrible Muggle life and brought to his families manor to "live a better life".

Draco scoffed quietly at this thought. He knew all too well that Aeris was brought here because the Dark Lord was growing nervous. His diary horcrux had been destroyed by Harry, and his ring horcrux had been destroyed by Dumbledore. This left the Dark Lord with only five more horcruxes, and Aeris. Draco had overheard his father explaining to his mother that when the horcruxes were destroyed, it injured the Dark Lord.

As he twirled a piece of her blonde hair between his fingers, he caught himself smiling at her. When he was looking at her he did not feel the weight that he normally carried around with him. He bit the inside of his cheek as he moved his fingers from her hair and stroked the back of her bare arm. He quickly pulled his hand away from her tanned skin when he felt as if he had just been burned.

Draco held his hand with the other and scowled down at his fingers. He was being stupid and letting his mind get the best of him again. He knew that this girl was not really a girl that he was going to be able to love. She was nothing more than a pretty case that held a murderer's soul inside. She was going to be dead before he would ever get the chance to really make any kind of connection with her anyway. With that, Draco climbed further beneath his sheets and rolled to his side, facing away from her.

He jumped when he felt Aeris roll over in the bed, but his heart started to pound when he felt her wrap an arm over his body and link one of her legs over his that were under the blankets. He could not feel the heat from her skin with the blanket between them, so he let her cling to him for the night. He smirked softly to himself as he felt her squeeze his body a bit tighter, and he closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13  
><strong>_

_**The Alastaire Estate **_

Maximus walked through the large silver doors of his late father's estate with his eyes narrowed. He scowled to himself as he pictured Draco Malfoy standing up to him earlier tonight. Lucius Malfoy sickened him enough let alone that little prick of a son of his. He ran a large hand over his tan face before tilting his head back with a groan.

"I wasn't expecting any visitors tonight," Maximus said as he looked to the dark shadow beside him. Voldemort emerged with a slight smile.

"Well, that's the funny thing about visitors," Voldemort began. "They tend to show up when you least expect them." Maximus kept his eyes narrowed.

"To what do I owe this visit, my Lord?"

"As you are well aware the wedding between Draco Malfoy and Aeris will take place in exactly two days from now. I have heard the news that you will be taking the place of her maid of honor."

"Man of honor," Maximus corrected quickly. Voldemort shrugged this off.

"Draco is leaving for Hogwarts this coming weekend. You are expected to keep your end of our bargain." Maximus' jaw clenched.

"Just remember what happened to your father, son. I was the one who took care of him for all of those years once your mother passed. I was the one who kept him from being carted off to Azkaban, and when he was murdered I was the one that made sure that you were released from Azkaban early," Voldemort reminded him. Maximus balled his hands into fists at his sides.

His father was a questionable man, that was certain, but he did not deserve to be murdered the way he had been. It was all Lucius Malfoy's fault that he lost his father those few years ago. Had Lucius not turned in his father in order to save himself, the Dementors would have never swarmed their estate and sucked the life straight out of him. Rather than just immobilizing him and sending him off to Azkaban, he was murdered the moment they had found him in the study.

Maximus was only 18 when he witnessed the horrific incident. He was familiar with the Expecto Patronum spell and in an effort to save his father ended up being taken away to Azkaban himself. For four years he was left to rot in that hell hole and Lucius Malfoy was the one to blame. Maximus vowed to avenge his father by ruining that man's life any way that he could, and the time had finally come. He was going to take something as precious as his father had been to him, from Lucius. He was going to take Draco.

"I will not fail you. I have everything planned out. As long as Draco takes the bait, you will have him in the palm of your hands," Maximus assured Voldemort.

"And you shall have the revenge that you so desperately long for," Voldemort added with a wicked grin. Maximus nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>_

"Wake up!" Bellatrix screamed at Aeris and Draco who were asleep. The two woke up, startled, and Draco fell over the edge of his bed.

"You clumsy fool," Bellatrix said disgusted as she shook her head at her nephew. Draco propped himself up on his elbows and scowled at her.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily. Bellatrix's eyes landed on Aeris.

"Her. Get up, get dressed, and meet me in the parlor," she demanded before storming out of the room. Draco rolled his eyes before standing up.

"I wonder what she wants with me?" Aeris said as if she were waiting for Draco to tell her.

"She's probably going to be a freak once you get there. Just use your brain this time and don't make her angry, alright?" Draco told her. "I'm not going to come rescue you from her wrath again."

"As if you would be any help," Aeris snapped. Draco looked at her with wide eyes and she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Whatever, just go get ready will you?" Draco asked. Aeris nodded before gathering her clothes and going to take a shower.

Draco yawned as he rubbed his tired eyes with his fists. He sprawled his body out on his bed before rolling over to the edge of what was now Aeris' side of the bed. He raised an eyebrow as he found small bits of wax on the blanket. His heart leaped into his throat as he saw a crumpled letter on the floor with familiar writing on it. Draco grabbed it from the floor and read it to himself.

"_Oh no…no,"_ he thought to himself, panicking. His head snapped up when Aeris walked back into the bedroom area, her wide eyes locked on Draco who was holding the letter.

"Aeris, you need to listen to me right now," Draco told her, calmly, although sweat had formed on his forehead. Aeris felt her heart racing.

"The girl who sent me this letter is deeply disturbed. Her name is Pansy Parkinson and she attends Hogwarts with me," Draco began, his palms growing wetter by the second. "She is a friend of mine, an old girlfriend actually, but she has issues. She doesn't understand that I'm no longer her boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Aeris snapped at him, her eyes dark and her ears pointed. "I don't remember asking you for an explanation so just drop it. That letter in your hand, and the story you just tried to tell me only solidifies your character, Draco Malfoy. I suppose when your friends find out about our marriage you will feed them some story about me being disturbed as well, won't you?"

"No, I wouldn't do that!" Draco defended himself. Aeris scowled at him.

"I have better things to be doing right now than dealing with this," she told him before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her. Draco sighed to himself.

"_That girl is bloody frightening,"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Aeris had calmed herself down as she walked through the long hallways of the Manor in search of the parlor. She wasn't able to remember exactly what she had just said to Draco, but she did not feel like her normal self right now. She narrowed her eyes when a familiar voice spoke.<p>

"_**I know that you wrote that Potter boy!"**_ Nagini hissed as she slithered alongside Aeris who had continued walking.

"_Leave me alone_," Aeris replied without looking to the snake.

"_**Father will not be happy when he finds out about this. You're ruining everything!" **_Just like that, Aeris had blacked out.

"_Who is going to tell him what I've done, hm? You filthy animal, you'll tell him nothing!_" Aeris shrieked, her waif like face now turned sharp as a frightening aura surrounded her. "_If I even expect foul play on your part I will shred you to pieces and eat the remains!_" Nagini hissed at this.

She coiled her body up tightly and sat in the hallway as her beady black eyes watched Aeris stalk down the hallway. Her forked tongue escaped her scaly mouth as she quivered at the thought of Aeris ripping her to shreds with her talon like fingernails. Aeris pushed the parlor door open forcefully, startling Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Aeris, what is wrong?" Narcissa asked, frightened at her appearance.

"What am I doing here?" she spit back. Bellatrix scoffed before pointing to a nearby mannequin.

Aeris could feel her heartbeat slowing down as her vision had returned to her slowly. Her jaw cracked as it returned to its rounded shape and her head began to throb. Aeris starred at what she had assumed was going to be her wedding dress that covered the mannequin in front of her. It was very tight fitting silk with feathered shoulder pieces. Beading cut through the sweetheart bust line and ruffles cascaded from where her knees would be to the ground.

"This is for the walk down the aisle," Narcissa explained before holding up a second dress. "This is for the reception."

The second dress was cut to hit Aeris mid thigh and was also bright white. This one had a playfulness to it with its bandage wrapped top and feathered skirt. Aeris felt her knees growing weak and before she knew it she had fallen to the cold ground below her. Her hands shook as she held them over her face and started to cry. The dresses were both beautiful and would be perfect for any other bride, but she was not ready for this. Seeing these dresses made things feel more real.

"Let's leave her be," Narcissa whispered to her sister after placing the second dress onto a nearby chair. The two witches left Aeris in the room, alone.

"I can't do this!" she screamed as she choked on her own voice. Tears kept falling down her face and stained the floor as she curled her body into a ball.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Weasley's<strong>_

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all sitting outside of the house as Fred and George tested a few of their homemade fireworks in the front yard. Everyone began laughing once Fred's backfired in his hand and covered his face with smoke. Within seconds, Harry's heart clenched in his chest and tears started streaming out of his eyes. Ginny, the first to notice, grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked in a panic. Hermione and Ron had now noticed what was happening.

"Something is wrong," he told his friends between sobs. "She's in pain. I have to help her. What are they doing to her?" Ginny released his shoulder, jealous of this girl that Harry had grown so fond of.

"Harry, I'm sure that girl is fine, please calm down," Hermione told him as she rubbed his back. Harry continued to cry.

"No Hermione! She's not fine! She can't do this!" Harry yelled back. Ron furrowed his brow.

"She can't do what, Harry?" he asked. Harry locked eyes with him.

"She can't marry him," he replied. With this said Ginny covered her mouth as she fought her own tears and ran back into her home.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A review would be nice, let me know how I'm doing or what you think of the story thus far. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be posted soon.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Abner, one of the Malfoy's house elves, approached Aeris, who was curled up on the floor of the parlor. The tiny elf lowered his large ears and frowned as he listened to her sobbing and coughing. He placed his small hand on her gold hair and started stroking her calmly. Her body trembled as he continued to try and soothe her.

"Please don't cry Miss Aeris. Abner will help you," he told her quietly. Aeris propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him through the clear tears that lingered on the brims of her eyes.

"Nobody can help me, Abner," she cried. "I'm alone. I'm a monster and I'm going to marry that foul boy tomorrow." Abner's eyes showed that he was just as upset as Aeris was.

"You haven't even seen foul yet," Draco angrily said as he entered the room. Abner started to shake as Draco laid eyes on him.

"You! Leave us before I have your head!" Draco demanded as he screamed at the small creature. Still frightened, Abner looked to Aeris before stepping in front of her.

"Abner is not going to allow you to harm Miss Aeris," he told Draco as he held his arms out to his sides. Draco drew back his hand, and as he began to swing, Aeris pushed Abner out of the way.

Aeris knew what she had done. She had moved Abner out of Draco's line of fire and placed herself right in it. As his hand swung through the air, she waited for the impact of his hand against her face. She fell backward when Nagini snapped between the two at the very last moment with Draco's hand in her jaws.

Nagini released him when he yelled in pain and hissed. Abner had grabbed onto Aeris' arm as Nagini slithered toward them. Unaware of what was going to happen next, Aeris scooped him up into her arms like a baby and held him against her chest, his small head bobbing forward as her heart beat hard in her chest. Draco gripped onto his wrist as his hand started to bleed while Nagini wrapped her body around Aeris in a protective manner.

"_What are you doing?"_ Aeris asked her without realizing she was speaking parseltongue. Nagini glanced at her for a brief second, then focused back on Draco.

"_**You're not married yet, so somebody has to protect you. I may not like you but I'll be damned if I let little Draco Malfoy lay a hand on you,"**_ Nagini replied. Draco starred at Aeris with a look of fear in his eyes.

"I wasn't going to hit you if that's what she thinks," Draco said as he nodded at Nagini. Aeris narrowed her eyes at him.

"But you were going to hit Abner, a creature ridiculously smaller than you and completely unarmed," she pointed out. Draco scowled at Abner who was still nestled in Aeris' arms.

"Aeris, you must understand that there are classes in this world," he began. "House elves are filthy creatures. They may as well be worms that live in the dirt outside." Nagini uncoiled herself and Aeris stood up after placing Abner on his feet.

"Then there is something that you must understand Draco," Aeris started as she walked toward him. "I am the daughter of a half-veela and a wizard, who just happens to be a very powerful horcrux as well. If we are so concerned about social status, then I believe you're in no place to pass judgement on anyone."

"What do you mean by that?" Draco snapped, appalled at the way she was disgracing his family name.

"Well Draco, in my eyes you could easily be the dirt that worms live in outside," she told him as she poked him in his chest with her finger. He sneered down at her as she kept her eyes locked with his.

Draco wanted to defend himself but there was simply nothing that he could do. He knew better than to get Aeris angry and he did not want Nagini getting in his way again. He was mainly frustrated at this point because he wasn't even going to touch Aeris when he entered the room but that damn elf got in his way. Draco was pulled from his thoughts when Aeris grabbed his bleeding hand.

"Abner, could you heal this?" Aeris asked her small friend. Abner nodded before walking over to the two.

Draco tried to pull his hand from Aeris' grip, but she gave him a stern look and he stopped. He crinkled his nose as the small elf held Draco's hand in his and a pale yellow light covered them. Moments later Abner let go of Draco's hand and the wound was healed. Draco kept his narrowed eyes on Abner.

"Well, it looks like you owe Abner now," Aeris pointed out. Draco sneered at her.

"Shake hands, boys," Aeris ordered. Back in her world, shaking hands meant a bond had been made. She watched as they unhappily did so.

"Good. Now, why are you here Draco?" Aeris asked after clearing her throat. Draco looked at her tear-stained face.

"I wanted to see if you would spend some time with me today," he said as he looked away from her, a bit embarrassed. Aeris raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she asked. Draco nodded as his cheeks turned a shade of light pink.

"Okay," she told him with a shrug. Draco motioned for her to follow him out of the room and she did.

Nagini hissed at Abner, making him jump, before she slithered out of the room as well. Abner held his tiny hands over his heart and smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. He could still feel Aeris' heart beating even though she was now gone.

"Miss Aeris is a good girl," he told himself happily before returning to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Aeris followed Draco through the hallway and out into the backyard of the Manor. She squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the intense sunlight and looked around. This backyard was more like a meadow connected to a forest. She watched the tall, green grass sway back and forth in the breeze as Draco inhaled deeply beside her. Draco moved to a small wooden box that was sitting on the back patio and pulled a black and green broom out of it.<p>

"What is that?" Aeris asked. Draco smirked.

"This is a Nimbus 2001. It's a really fast broom that my father bought for me when I joined the Quidditch team at Hogwarts," Draco explained proudly as he mounted the broom.

"So what are you doing with it now?"

"I was hoping to take you on a ride," Draco admitted. "You see, I need to speak with you in private and the place I need to do that is pretty far away. This would be the fastest way to get there." Aeris could feel her palms sweating as she imagined falling from the broom.

"I'm not sure about that," she told him. "Besides it looks like only one person is meant for that broom." Aeris did not want to tell Draco that she was actually afraid of heights.

"You'll be fine. Just get on behind me and hold on." With a gulp, Aeris nodded and mounted the broom behind Draco.

As Draco kicked off slowly Aeris instantly grabbed him around his waist tightly. Draco chuckled to himself as he could feel her heart beat against his back. He lifted them a bit higher into the air and Aeris' fingers twisted into his dark green t-shirt. Draco grinned to himself before shooting forward, flying the two of them through the air.

Aeris had her eyes shut tightly at first and when she decided to open them she gasped. She watched as they passed over the green tops of numerous trees, her heart beating as fast as it could. As she watched their shadow chase them on the leaves, she smiled. As unbelievable as it was, and as impossible as it sounded, she was on a broom and flying through the air. Without realizing it, she rested her face against Draco's back.

Draco looked over his shoulder slowly and looked at Aeris. Her eyes were locked on the scenery below them and he smiled to himself. He returned his attention to what was in front of him and he felt his heart growing heavy. His smile faded as he thought about the way he had treated Aeris earlier. Maybe she was right about him. Maybe he was no better than dirt.

As he tore himself up inside, he started to lower the broom into a clearing that was hidden deep within the forest behind his Manor. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and nodded at Aeris, assuring her that it was safe to get off the broom. As she climbed off Draco dropped the broom onto the soft grass below.

"Is this the spot?" Aeris asked as she looked around the clear area. Draco nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes," he told her. "I come out here everyday. It's secluded enough that no one will bother me. It's nice to just get away from everything sometimes." Aeris turned toward him.

"What exactly are you trying to get away from?"

"Everything." The two starred at one another for a moment before Draco ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Aeris, I wasn't going to harm you back there. I know it may have seemed that way when I came into the room all angry and whatnot, but you need to know I wasn't going to," he told her, his tone serious. Aeris waited before replying.

"You have a frightening air about you, do you know that?" she asked after sitting down on the grass.

"I wouldn't say frightening. Arrogant would fit me better." Draco sat across from her on the ground. Aeris gave him a small smile.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Aeris began plucking the grass from the ground. Without meaning to, Draco began to do the same.

"Absolutely not. What about you?"

"Nope." The two sat silent for a few minutes as they pulled the grass out of the Earth.

"I want you to know a few things," Draco said nervously. "I know I'm not really a nice guy or anything, but I'm going to take our marriage seriously. I promise I'll keep you safe and I'll try to make sure that you are comfortable and happy." Aeris looked through her long, black lashes at Draco.

"I believe you," she told him. "I forget sometimes that you were thrown into this relationship too. I haven't exactly been the most warmhearted person so far either. Maybe we will figure out how to actually become friends." Draco looked to her with a small smile now.

"I think that's possible. You need to keep calling me out when I'm being a jerk, and I'll do my best to stop you from being that frightening veela monster." Aeris winced a bit at his choice of words.

"I wish I could control that side of myself," she admitted sadly. Draco watched her for a moment before standing up.

"You have to learn to walk before you can run," Draco reminded her. Aeris nodded up at him.

"Hey," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Aeris raised her eyebrows in response.

"Would you, I dunno, wanna learn how to fly?" he asked her as he grabbed his broom again. Aeris smiled before getting to her feet.

"Absolutely!" she told him, beaming with excitement. Draco handed her his broom and chuckled when he noticed it was almost taller than she was.

"Alright, now just put one leg over the side of it, right just like that," Draco began to instruct as Aeris did what he told her. "Now I'm not sure if you'll be able to get off the ground seeing as how you've had no magical training, but we can try." Aeris held onto the broomstick with both of her hands tightly.

"Now I'll help you get steady," Draco told her as he mounted the broom behind her. Aeris felt her cheeks grow hot as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Okay, rest your heels on the stirrups," he told her. Aeris did as she was told and before Draco could speak, the two flew into the air.

Draco was caught off guard by the speed of the leap into the sky and wrapped his arms around Aeris' waist tightly. He hooked his legs around hers so he was not dangling off the back and watched Aeris with wide eyes as she flew through the air expertly. Aeris started to laugh loudly as they flew in circles and Draco joined in. He was impressed with her skill.

"Aerie, you're a natural!" he told her as his blond hair blew in the wind. Aeris smiled to herself when he called her by her nickname.

After a few more minutes in the air Aeris took the broom back to the clearing. Without letting her feet touch the ground she flung her body over the side and skipped around excitedly. Draco stood, mounted on the broomstick and watched her with a confused grin as she threw her fists in the air and jumped up and down. He watched her a bit more closely.

The sun was shining on her long hair and her tan skin showed a few freckles on her shoulders that he had never noticed. He watched her thigh muscles tense as she jumped and he felt his heart growing heavier as he watched her remove her sandals. Her laugh flooded his ears and her smile filled his mind as he threw his expensive broomstick to the ground. He marched up to Aeris, lifted her into the air, and kissed her, hard.

Aeris was entirely taken off guard by his sudden outburst and pulled away slightly. It was only seconds before his lips found hers again and she gave in. Wrapping her bare legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she kissed him back. She could feel his heart beat against her body and she smiled as it matched hers perfectly. Draco smiled as he kissed her as well, most likely realizing this.

She knew that this wasn't right. Aeris barely knew this boy and the part of him that she did know was not the type of boy that she should be with. Even though she knew that she should stop this she was unable to stop herself now. Draco's lips were sweet and she was hungry for his kiss. The more that she questioned her actions the easier it was for her to come to a conclusion. Draco was usually rude, foul, arrogant and mean, but she was a monster, and the two seemed to go hand in hand with one another. Draco pulled away from her slightly, his hot breath running over her pale bottom lip as he spoke.

"I want to learn how to love you," he told her, his cold eyes looking up into hers. Aeris starred down at him with wide eyes, unsure of what to say.

* * *

><p>AN: Just wanted to give a huge thank you to everyone that is reviewing this! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**Malfoy Manor Forest**_

"What if you aren't able to?" Aeris whispered back. She dropped her forehead lightly onto his as he spoke.

"Don't even think that that is a possibility," Draco whispered back, his normally cold eyes growing hazy. "I have always believed that if you want something bad enough, you will get it."

Aeris lifted her forehead from his and looked into his eyes. She got lost for a few moments in the two blue-gray orbs that starred back at her. With a small smile sent his way, Aeris tightened her grip around his neck and hugged him closer to her body. After a few moments Draco put her back on the ground, the soft grass tickling the soles of her bare feet.

"I am supposed to go to a bachelor party tonight," Draco told her in an unhappy tone. Aeris stiffened.

She may not have had any relationships when she lived in Louisiana, but she knew what a bachelor party consisted of. She would see quite a few of them as they moved from the bar to the strip club when she left work at the soup kitchen. The thought of her old home made her feel sick to her stomach. She missed Malati, she missed Melissa, and she was even starting to miss Chloe. Aeris snapped out of her sad thoughts when Draco spoke again.

"The only people that will be there are Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, and possibly Nott. We'll probably play cards, watch some Quidditch and have a few brandy's." Aeris smirked at his use of "brandy's" instead of beers.

"What, no strippers?" Aeris asked accidentally. Draco furrowed his brow at her.

"Strippers?" he asked. Aeris felt her entire face go red with embarrassment.

"You don't have strippers in this world, do you?"

"Not that I know of. What's a stripper?" Aeris was waiting for her head to explode.

"Oh it's…nothing really…"

"No tell me, I'd like to know." Aeris wanted to hide in a hole at this point.

"Strippers are females, or males, who perform erotic dance where they take their clothing off for money. Bachelor parties usually have them." Draco raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"I see. I'm not sure why you would want some man to take his clothes off at your bachelor party for money though." Aeris' mouth fell open and she forced herself to contain her laughter. Draco gave her a confused look but decided not to ask.

The bright sky quickly clouded over with gray clouds above the clearing. The wind had picked up and Aeris held her hair behind her ears as she looked to Draco. His face had gone cold and his relaxed expression was replaced with an angry one. He glared at the ground and Aeris lifted her head to the dark sky. Her eyes widened as she watched black smoke trailing toward the Manor. She looked to Draco for an answer.

"Your father is home," he told her coldly without looking at her. Aeris was confused as to why he was suddenly so different.

"He brought your Man of Honor with him," he told her as he picked his broom off the ground and mounted it. Aeris dropped her shoulders, now fully aware of why he was back to his normal self.

"Are you going to get on or not?" he barked at her. With a sigh and a nod Aeris mounted the broomstick behind Draco. Instead of flying into the air, Draco sent the broom through the forest, dodging trees and zipping over shrubs.

Aeris held onto his waist as tightly as she could but the constant swerving was a challenge. She could feel Draco's body tensing up the closer that they got to the Manor and she shook her head sadly. This was the exact thing that she wanted to avoid. Aeris really thought that she and Draco were making a connection back in the clearing and that they actually stood a chance at establishing some sort of relationship. Now he was going to be harsh with her and she was going to hate him all over again.

"What are you waiting for?" Draco sneered over his shoulder. "Get off." Aeris had been too lost in thought to realize that they had reached their destination.

"Right, sorry," she told him as she climbed off the broom. She rolled her eyes as she realized that she had left her sandals in the clearing.

Draco quickly got off his broomstick and angrily threw it back into it's wooden box. He kept his back turned to Aeris as he combed his fingers through his light hair and flattened the wrinkles out of his shirt with his palms. Before he had a chance to do anything else, Maximus had walked out of the Manor.

"Aeris, good to see you!" he said excitedly before crinkling his nose at Draco. "Malfoy." Draco shot a scowl his way before going inside.

"What are you doing here?" Aeris asked as she watched Draco enter the Manor.

"I'm here to keep you company tonight while Draco is out with the boys." Aeris raised an eyebrow at him.

"Company?" she asked him, skeptical.

"Well it is customary that the bride and groom sleep apart the night before the wedding, so Draco will not be here to protect you tonight. I suppose I'm doubling as a watchman," Maximus told her with a smile. Aeris bit the inside of her cheeks lightly.

"What exactly is everyone protecting me from?" Aeris asked. "You know, everyone seems so concerned that someone is going to kill me or something, yet nobody knows that I exist, so this is just ridiculous."

"Is it now?" Voldemort asked as he slowly approached the two. Aeris felt her palms start to sweat as he starred her down.

"Would you rather me throw you out and let you fend for yourself?" he asked her, his cold eyes starring down at her. Aeris kept quiet.

"I was unaware that you were completely capable of defending your life against skilled witches and wizards even though you have no magical training yourself," he continued. Aeris locked her eyes with his now.

"I can fly," she shot back at him. Maximus quickly looked to the Dark Lord for a response. Voldemort chuckled a bit.

"Exactly how will that save you? Honestly, use your head you stupid girl. You haven't even got a broom to fly on," Voldemort laughed.

"Luckily she won't be needing one," Maximus inserted into the conversation. "She does have the best bodyguard in the business." Voldemort laughed wickedly at this.

"I must see to some unattended business now. Do take care of Aeris, Mister Alastaire," Voldemort left the two outside. Aeris sneered at Maximus.

"Now what have I done to deserve that look?" he asked her. Aeris shook her head.

Truthfully he had done nothing to deserve dirty looks from her. Aeris was simply angry that his presence had made Draco return to his foul self. She could not help but wonder what else he had wanted to tell her, or if there even had been something else. Either way, she lightened her expression.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit on edge," Aeris replied.

"About the wedding tomorrow no doubt," Maximus placed a hand on her shoulder. "I actually have an idea that might put your mind at ease." Aeris raised an eyebrow at this.

"What would that be?"

"Well, you have never even seen this magical world aside from this Manor. Wouldn't it just be smashing if you got to take a peek at your future?"

"That is impossible," Aeris shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "You know that I am forbidden from leaving this Manor. I will have no _protection_."

"But what if you did have protection?"

"Keep talking."

"Draco is returning to Hogwarts this coming weekend and he must make a trip to Hogsmeade to get his supplies. Now wouldn't it just be sweet for him to take you with him?"

"Draco is on his way to a bachelor party."

"Oh that's right. At the Three Broomsticks if I'm not mistaken. Well then, why not just show up at the party? That way he would have to be with you." Maximus motioned for Aeris to follow him inside and she did.

"What makes you think that he wouldn't just bring me home?" Aeris followed Maximus into the lounge of the Manor.

"Well, you have to insist on staying until he shows you around or else that mean old veela half of you will make her debut." Aeris did not like where he was going with this.

"I don't think I like your plan, Max," she told him as she stood with her arms folded over her chest in front of the fireplace. Maximus tilted his head before smirking at her.

"Well then it's too bad that this just happened," Maximus shoved her backward into the fireplace before throwing something to the ground and yelling. "Three Broomsticks Inn!" Before Aeris knew it she was engulfed in green flames.

Maximus grinned to himself as he starred into the now empty fireplace. The door to the lounge creaked open and Voldemort entered the room.

"She's gone," Maximus told his Lord. Voldemort's mouth curled into a wicked smile.

"Excellent job. My sources have told me that Potter is in Hogsmeade as well. Now we wait for them to find one another, and they most definitely will, and young Draco Malfoy will be mine," Voldemort laughed. Maximus smirked.

"_Your fate just got a lot worse than marrying the Dark Lord's daughter, Draco_," he thought before following Voldemort out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_**The Three Broomsticks Inn**_

Aeris fell forward onto the cold stone floor of the Three Broomsticks Inn. She pushed herself off the ground and tried to wipe the dirt from her face while looking around the room that she was in. This room was dark with only candles lighting it and many people talking to one another at an obnoxiously loud volume.

"Hey you!" the pub owner shouted at Aeris. She turned around and faced them.

"We don't serve homeless in-oh…," she stopped when she got a good look at Aeris.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come here," Aeris tried to explain.

"No, no it's fine Dear. I did not realize you had come through the fireplace is all," the barkeep explained with a smile. "It looks like you took a nasty tumble on the way out." Aeris nodded.

"Yeah, I seem to have forgotten my shoes as well," Aeris laughed nervously. The barkeep handed her a moist cloth.

"Here ya go Hun. Go ahead and clean yourself up." Aeris ran the cloth over her face, removing the majority of dirt.

"My name is Aeris," she introduced herself. The barkeep smiled.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl," she said sweetly. "I'm Madam Rosmerta, owner of this establishment." Aeris nodded before handing the cloth back to her.

"I see. Well, would you mind if I take a look around? I'm actually looking for someone."

"Not at all sweetheart, if you need anything at all just holler." Aeris gave her a smile before walking out of the small area and into the actual pub area.

She looked around, her eyes narrowed a bit so that she could see in the darkness. This area was much larger but it was as poorly lit as the other. Groups of gangly looking men sat around chatting and drinking, but there was no sight of Draco. Nervous, Aeris bit her lower lip before sliding into a nearby booth. She held her hands together and rested them on the table.

"_Damn you Maximus_," she angrily thought to herself. "_I can't believe he tricked me like that!_"

Aeris flattened her palms onto the table top when the noise around her had stopped. She furrowed her brow and looked over her shoulder. To her surprise, the many men in the room were still moving their lips and clinking their glasses together, but she could not hear any of it. Her heart started beating harder in her chest as she covered her ears with her hands. It was as if she had gone completely deaf.

Before she knew it, her body thrust forward against the table edge. Her breathing had now grown shallow as her body took on weight. Aeris fought her drooping eyes and grabbed her head in her hands to steady it. She lifted her head to see a filthy man sitting across from her. His lips moved, but she couldn't hear him and she could barely focus on his lip movement.

"Rosmerta! Something's wrong with this kid," the man yelled to the barkeep. Rosmerta quickly threw her apron onto the bar and made her way over to them.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" she asked Aeris as she rested her hand onto her shoulder, but she received no reply.

Rosmerta removed her hand from Aeris' shoulder when she looked up at her. The bright blue eyes that hypnotized the grown woman moments earlier had turned solid black and were starring her in the face. Aeris dropped her head into her hands once more as her fingernails grew to short points. The filthy man and Rosmerta both backed away from the table.

"What is she?" the man asked. "Some sort of demon?"

"I don't know," Rosmerta replied. "Just…just leave her be, you hear me? All of you, leave this girl be!" The two left Aeris in her booth.

Rosmerta passed a group of five teenage boys on her way back to the bar but she paid them no mind. The boys laughed amongst themselves as they stood in the entrance of he pub. Aeris lifted her head and dropped her hands into her lap quickly. Her heart beat had flooded her ears now and her breathing had started to return to normal.

"Alright men, to a booth!" Draco Malfoy laughed as he addressed his group of friends. The sound of his voice filled Aeris' ears but she was unable to see anything.

"Draco?" she asked, no more than a whisper. Positive that she had heard his voice, she stood up and gripped the back of the booth to keep steady.

"Draco!" she yelled. The group of boys looked to their blond leader who was frozen in his spot.

"Aeris?" he asked in disbelief. He quickly made his way over to her, grabbing onto her arm.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked before seeing her black eyes and frightened expression. "You must calm down."

"I, I can't see," she told him, frightened. Draco's group of friends had made their way around the two now.

"Wait, is this the bride?" Blaise asked. Draco ignored him.

"Just calm down. I have no idea what you are so upset about but please just stop," he begged her. Aeris grabbed onto him with her free hand.

Draco's friends stood around them awkwardly as Aeris started taking deep breaths. Draco kept his eyes locked on her until she lifted her eyes to his once more. He sighed out of relief as he watched the black fade to blue in her eyes. Aeris starred at him, finally able to see.

"I can see again," she announced, standing up straighter and letting go of him. Draco gave her a small smile before realizing his friends were watching him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her harshly to impress his friends. Blaise rolled his eyes as Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"Maximus sent me here," Aeris explained. "He said that I needed to see this world before the wedding. He also said I should go with you to buy your school supplies."

"This is a _bachelor_ party, girly. We don't want you hangin' around," Crabbe said as he pointed his chubby finger at Aeris. Draco sneered at him.

"Crabbe!" he yelled. "Put your finger down and don't ever address Aeris in that tone again." Blaise and Theodore exchanged impressed expressions.

"What? But why not?" Crabbe asked, confused. Draco didn't answer him.

"_Maximus is the Dark Lord's right hand man nowadays, so if I send her back I'll be punished_," Draco thought to himself. "_He must be testing me to see if I can protect Aeris._"

"Okay. Aeris, you will come along with us to do some supply shopping. While we are at it we may as well get you a pair of shoes to wear. After that I am sending you home," Draco announced. Aeris nodded.

"You're just going to let her walk around Hogsmeade barefoot?" Blaise asked with his nose wrinkled. Draco smirked at his friend before lifting Aeris into his arms.

"Of course not," he replied. Aeris raised her eyebrows at his actions.

Draco carried Aeris from the pub and his group of friends followed close behind them.

* * *

><p>"You know Harry, I don't think you should mention that girl around Ginny anymore," Hermione told her green-eyed companion as they walked through Hogsmeade.<p>

"Why?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, seeing as how she fancies you, it bothers her to hear about some other girl that you share a special connection with." Harry stopped walking.

"Hermione it isn't like that. This girl, "A", I'm not romantically linked to her. It's different than that." Hermione tilted her head to the side.

"Different how?" Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's like I can feel what she feels. It's like she is a part of me and everything that she goes through I only get a glimpse of. Like when my ankle suddenly hurt at breakfast that one morning, what if she hurt her ankle? Or when I started crying the other day, what if it was because she was crying?"

"Either way I don't like the sound of that. Just stop talking about her around Ginny." The two looked up as Ron ran toward them.

"Sorry, the bookstore was crowded," he explained. Hermione smiled at him.

"It's fine Ronald. Let's move onto the cauldron shop," she said as the three headed toward their next destination.

Harry kept quiet but he could feel his legs growing heavier with every step that he took. Hermione was obviously skeptical about his relationship with this girl and he didn't want to worry Ron. He rubbed the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead before entering the shop with his friends.

* * *

><p>Draco sat Aeris onto a bench outside of a clothing shop before running a hand through his blond hair. She sat with her legs curled up under her body as she looked around at the boys. Two of them seemed like imbeciles and the other two seemed harmless enough.<p>

"Aeris, you wait here for me, okay?" Draco told her. "Do not move from this spot for any reason."

"Fine," she told him, unhappy with the way he was treating her.

"Great come on boys." The group of boys entered the store in search of a pair of shoes for Aeris.

Aeris looked around the busy street and smiled. Everyone was dressed so flamboyantly and the many stores were very bizarre. Maybe Maximus knew what he was talking about. Getting an idea of what kind of life she was going to have wasn't such a bad idea. Aeris' smile faded as she turned her head.

Without thinking, she slowly stood up, her bare feet stuck to the stone ground. Her eyes relaxed as her legs started to move slowly. She was like a walking zombie, unthinking as she made her way through the street. People moved around her without noticing as she kept walking.

"These should fit you fine," Draco said as he walked out of the store. His eyes widened as he realized Aeris was gone.

"Aeris? Aeris!" he yelled frantically as he looked around for her. He gave the shoes to Theodore to hold.

"Way to go Malfoy, she's gone!" Theodore scolded as he looked around as well. Draco's heart started to pound.

"Everyone split up! If you find her, grab her and go to the shrieking shack. If you have no luck by 8 o'clock, go there anyway," Draco ordered as the boys all ran in different directions.

* * *

><p>"That looks ridiculous Ronald!" Hermione laughed as Ron placed a large hat on his head. The trio had continued with their shopping and Harry had still neglected to inform them about his strange feelings.<p>

"I like it," Ron replied. "I look dashing!" Hermione swatted him in the arm before picking up a book and flipping through it.

Harry smiled at his friends before he furrowed his brow. He looked over his shoulder, the sound of footsteps flooding his ears. He squinted as he exited the store. Harry looked down the street before carrying himself in the direction of the footsteps.

"Where is he going?" Ron asked. Hermione caught sight of him in the shop window.

"I don't know. We should follow him though," she replied. Ron nodded and the two walked out of the store.

Harry kept his eyes ahead of him, ignoring the people that were bumping into him and rushing around him. The sound of footsteps stopped and he did the same. His heart jumped when a whisper filled his ears.

"_Harry,"_ the whisper said. He looked around, nervous.

"_Harry,"_ the whisper repeated, growing louder. Harry looked ahead of him once more.

He watched as the people weaving around him started to grow blurry. Harry removed his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and put them on again but nothing had changed. The blur of people around him started to fade into a gray mass as he caught sight of a red light ahead of him. Breathing became hard for him as he caught a glimpse of someone starring at him.

Aeris stood motionless as she waited in the middle of the street. Her body had moved her there and now it had stopped her. Her heart was beating slowly, only one beat per minute. The corners of her pale lips curved upward slightly as she saw him. His messy black hair, his green-eyes hidden behind wire glasses, he was everything she imagined him to be. Harry Potter had found her.

Hermione and Ron stopped a few feet away from Harry in the street. Ron shoved a man who bumped into his shoulder, and Hermione's mouth dropped open. Even through the swarm of people, she was easy to see. Her gold hair, her glowing blue eyes, this was the girl that Harry had been telling them about. She was standing on the same street as them and she most certainly did exist.

Aeris lifted her arm out in front of her and opened her hand as if she were reaching for Harry. His scar began to burn but he ignored it as he started walking toward her. He stood in front of her with only a few feet between them. Harry looked at her hand and raised his own. Just as the two were about to link their fingers together, Draco jumped between them with Aeris hugged in his arms. Hermione and Ron watched from afar as their blond rival and this girl disappeared into thin air.

The two ran toward Harry who was left dumbfounded. Hermione grabbed his shoulder while Ron looked around for the two. He shook his head at his two friends before Harry spoke.

"I've found her," Harry said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**The Shrieking Shack**_

Draco kept Aeris hugged close to his body as they stopped spinning. He had apparated the both of them to the shrieking shack that had been abandoned for some years now. He pulled away for her, his hands still gripping her arms. Aeris looked up at him.

"Why?" Draco asked her, his lower lip quivering and his body shaking. Aeris just starred at him with droopy eyes.

"Just tell me why," Draco added as tears formed in his eyes. He released her and grabbed his head in his hands.

"He's going to kill me. The Dark Lord is going to kill me and it's all because of you," he cried as he turned his back on Aeris.

Draco fell to his knees and rocked back and forth. He had failed his only mission. It was his sole duty to protect Aeris and what had he done? He left her alone and she ran into Harry Potter. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as hot tears slid out of them. Aeris could feel life spreading through her body once again and she looked down at Draco.

"Harry Potter is real," she told him plainly. Draco continued to cry.

"Harry Potter is real and you told me he wasn't," she continued as she looked at her hand. She felt as if a phantom had ran its fingertips across hers as she pictured Harry's hand missing hers.

"I had to tell you that!" Draco snapped as he whirled around. "I had to keep you away from him!" He stood up now, tears still streaming down his face as he yelled.

"The Dark Lord has forced me to keep quiet about Potter! He has forced me to marry you and now he is going to kill me! How could you do this?" he screamed. Aeris starred at him coldly.

"I won't let him kill you," she told him, stepping closer to him. Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you talking about you stupid little girl? You can do nothing!" he yelled. Aeris grabbed his hand in hers roughly.

"One night, you asked me a simple question. "_What if I need you?" _Well right now you need me, Draco Malfoy," she reminded him. "I'm right here and I'm going to protect you." Draco starred at her, tears sliding out of his eyes. He grabbed Aeris and squeezed her tight.

"You can't let him kill me," he cried as he rested his head against hers. "Please, please help me." Aeris rubbed the back of his light hair slowly.

"Nobody is going to touch you," she whispered as she held his head against hers. She lifted an eyebrow as Draco grabbed her hands in his before falling to his knees again.

"Give me your ring," he demanded as he rubbed his eyes on his shoulders. Aeris furrowed her brow as Draco slid her engagement ring off her finger for her.

"Aeris, will you take me as your husband?" he asked as he looked up at her, his eyes red and puffy and her ring between his fingers.

"What?" she asked him.

"Will you agree to love me, through sickness and health, in poverty or wealth, whether I am an arrogant asshole or a caring fool?" he continued. "I promise to always protect you, to always remain faithful to you, and to always be there for you whenever you should need me. Aeris, will you marry me?"

Aeris starred down at him at a loss for words. Just an hour ago he was treating her like she was a child in front of his friends and now he was proposing to her? He had literally removed the engagement ring that he so uncaringly threw to her a few days ago and was actually proposing like a gentleman should. Her body started to tremble before she gave him an answer.

"Draco…," she started. "I…I will marry you." Draco slid the diamond ring onto her opposite ring finger and stood up.

He grabbed her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. As Aeris returned his kiss with her eyes wide open, she watched as tears fell out of Draco's closed eyes. His lips quivered against hers and Aeris could not stop herself from crying. The two pulled away from each other and Draco looked at Aeris through swollen eyes.

"Don't cry," he told her. "You're not supposed to cry." Aeris couldn't stop.

"I can't help it," she explained.

"Why not?"

"What if I can't save you?" Aeris looked up at him through her wet lashes and he closed his eyes.

"You can," he told her. "You are Aeris, the daughter of a wizard and a half-veela who just so happens to be a horcrux. You can do anything that you want." Aeris gave him a small smile as he repeated her speech from earlier.

"And if you want something badly enough, you will get it," she added before wiping her eyes with her hands. Draco nodded to her.

"Let's get you home. The boys will not be here until 8 o'clock and I have a feeling your father will need to speak with us," Draco explained as he grabbed onto Aeris' hand. She nodded before the two apparated out of the shack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>_

"My Lord I can assure you that Draco would never be so careless as to allow Aeris and Potter to see one another," Lucius tried to tell his Lord. Voldemort scowled at him.

"Well, that's what happened," Maximus laughed as he took a seat in the room with the two men. Lucius sneered at him.

"Exactly how would Aeris have even made her way to Hogsmeade, Alastaire?" Maximus shrugged.

"Lucius!" Voldemort yelled. "I will have your sons head for this!" The door to the room burst open and Aeris and Draco made their way into the room.

"You won't touch him!" Aeris screamed, her eyes black and her face sharp. Draco stood warily next to her.

"Draco!" Lucius said a bit relieved as he made his way to his son. He grabbed onto his shoulder before the Dark Lord spoke.

"Aeris, you need to leave. This does not concern you," Voldemort explained angrily. Aeris took a step forward.

"It involves the man that I am going to marry," she pointed out. "So don't you dare tell me that this has nothing to do with me!" Maximus stood up now.

"Aeris, this is an adult issue. Do not force me to get physical with you," Voldemort warned. Aeris quickly snatched Lucius' wand from his hand and ripped the snake head off it.

"I dare you to try it." She pointed the wand at Voldemort's chest. The men in the room gasped as Voldemort laughed.

"What do you think that you're going to do with that?" Aeris smirked.

"Crucio!" she yelled as she flicked the wand. Voldemort quickly repelled the curse with his own wand.

"_How does she know that curse_?" Draco thought as he shook in the doorway. Maximus pulled his own wand out of his pocket.

"Expelliarmus!" Aeris yelled, Maximus' wand flying across the room. He stood baffled as he starred at her.

"Ah, that's it Aeris. Stay angry. It fuels me," Voldemort laughed. "I see you have picked up on Harry Potter's memory of spells. Must have happened when the two of you touched today." His cold eyes landed on Draco.

"Wrong," Aeris replied. "I never touched Harry Potter. Draco made sure of that." Voldemort stopped laughing and scowled at Maximus now.

"I have touched Draco many times since I have been here. He is the one who I learned these spells from and he is the only one who has really protected me. Your backup was the one who put me in the situation where I would have to see Harry anyway," she added.

"You don't have a connection with Draco," Voldemort pointed out. Aeris laughed.

"Wrong again. Draco is my friend, _father_. Draco is my protector, and Draco is going to be my husband."

The room was silent for a moment. Maximus starred at Voldemort, hoping that he would not face punishment for his plan failing. Lucius kept a firm grip on Draco as they both watched Aeris. Voldemort lowered his wand.

"Aeris, I'm not going to kill Draco," he informed her.

"You're not?" Lucius asked. Voldemort sneered at him.

"No," he continued. "Draco, I need to speak with you now. Stop hiding behind my horcrux and come here. Lucius, Maximus, leave." Maximus did as he was told and Lucius looked to Draco before leaving.

"Don't even think about harming him," Aeris warned, her wand still locked on Voldemort. He threw his wand to the floor.

"Come, Draco," Voldemort ordered. Draco nervously approached the Dark Lord.

"Draco, our agreement is going to change. If you accept the terms, I will spare your life this time," Voldemort whispered to the young boy. Draco nodded instantly.

"You are familiar with the Death Eaters that serve me. Before your wedding tomorrow, you will come see me and I will give you the dark mark." Draco's eyes widened.

"But, why my Lord?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I need someone who can infiltrate Hogwarts from the inside for me. You are the only one in a position to do that and I finally have a reason to make you do this. Once you help me get my adult Death Eaters into Hogwarts, you will kill Albus Dumbledore." Draco stepped away from the Dark Lord.

"I can't!" he yelled. "I can't agree to this!" Aeris watched him closely, unsure of what they were talking about.

"You can and if you want to live, you will." Draco looked at Aeris for a moment.

He watched her furrow her brow at him and her face return to its round shape. Her black eyes turned blue and he could feel his heart growing heavy in his chest. He was not ready to die. There were so many things he had not experienced yet. If he turned down this offer, he was going to miss out on his future and he was going to miss out on a future with Aeris.

"Deal," Draco said sadly. Voldemort smiled before patting him on the back.

"All is well my dear," Voldemort announced to Aeris. Draco starred at the ground, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Voldemort grabbed his wand from the ground before approaching Aeris. He touched her shoulder and she glared at him. He laughed before leaving the room and Aeris dropped the wand in her hand to the floor. She quickly made her way to Draco and lifted his chin with her fingers.

"Draco, what did you just do?" she asked him, searching his eyes for an answer. She knew he had just agreed to something terrible.

"I did what I had to do," he told her, his eyes cold. He moved her hand away from his face before apparating out of the room.

Aeris held her hands over her mouth before falling to her knees. She shook her head as she felt tears forming in her eyes. Sobs escaped through her hands and Nagini slithered into the room. The large snake looked up at the crying girl with sad eyes before coiling her body around her. Maximus smirked to himself as he looked into the room at her.

"_Well, it looks like the Dark Lord got what he wanted even though the plan failed. Draco won't be able to kill Dumbledore and when he doesn't, he will kill Draco_," Maximus thought to himself with a smirk. "_Karma sure is a bitch."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Maximus kept a smirk plastered on his face as he watched Aeris cry her eyes out. He jumped a bit when Narcissa Malfoy cleared her throat, trying to get his attention. Maximus nodded to her before approaching the lady of the house.

"I believe that Aeris is not in need of your services at the moment Mister Alastaire," Narcissa explained with one eyebrow raised.

"I see," he replied with a coy smile. "Well, I am under direct orders from the Dark Lord to keep my eye on her and that is what I intend to do." Narcissa pursed her lips together tightly.

"I see," she added, mocking him slightly. "Well you are in my home, and whether you are under direct orders from the Dark Lord or not, you will not disrespect my wishes."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so. Now be a _peach_ and do as you are told, leave that poor girl be." Maximus scoffed before rolling his eyes.

"As you wish, ma'am," he said a bit sarcastically before walking down the hall and into the kitchen.

Narcissa straightened her blouse as she gave herself a firm nod. Her home may have been converted into the new meeting place for the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, but this was still her home. Narcissa stood in the open doorway and tilted her head, a frown forming on her face as she looked at Aeris. Narcissa rapped her fingers on the door frame lightly before approaching her.

"Oh Aeris, I have only just heard the news from Lucius," Narcissa began, stopping a few feet away from her. "Come, let's get you off that floor." As Narcissa reached out for the young girl, Nagini snapped her head toward Narcissa and hissed.

"What do you want from me?" Aeris asked coldly with her back still turned to Narcissa.

"I just want to speak with you for a moment. You know, when you first arrived here I was under the impression that you were a shy girl who did everything that was expected of her." Aeris did not respond.

"After hearing about your brave actions earlier, I can tell that my first impression of you was wrong." Aeris looked over her shoulder.

"How so?" she asked as she cleared her face of tears.

"Well, you stood up to the Dark Lord, Aeris," Narcissa explained. "Not many have done that and lived to tell the tale. You may have an alternate side to your personality, but I believe that you are learning how to control it. Today you saved my son's life and for that I am eternally grateful." Aeris stood up now and turned toward Narcissa.

"I only did what was right. It was not Draco's fault that I ran into Harry Potter and he did not deserve punishment or death." Narcissa's red painted lips turned up at the corners.

"You know Aeris, there is much that you still need to learn about this world, but I think that you are going to do great things in the future. Who knows, maybe you will grow to be your own protector." Aeris bit her lower lip lightly.

"I was pretty brave earlier, wasn't I?" Narcissa placed a hand on her shoulder now.

"Very brave. Now, why don't you go and get cleaned up and go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Aeris nodded.

Narcissa squeezed her shoulder and gave her another smile. She was never happy that Draco was thrown into this dark world that Lucius had brought their family into but she was a bit less worried about the marriage now. Aeris had proven that she preferred Draco to Maximus and that gave Narcissa great relief. She turned on her heel and started to leave the room when Aeris stopped her.

"Narcissa, wait," Aeris said. Narcissa looked over her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked. Aeris grinned at her.

"I need you to make a few alterations to Maximus' tuxedo tonight." Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the young girl as she grinned impishly back at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Goyle's (Morning of the Wedding Day)<strong>_

Draco stood in the middle of Goyle's bedroom starring into a full length mirror. His white dress shirt was tucked into his black slacks with the top three buttons unbuttoned, and his hands resting in his pockets. A few strands of his hair fell onto his forehead as he starred at the reflection of the man that was looking back at him.

He was well aware of the pressure that he had to carry today but he had other things plaguing his mind right now. His cold blue eyes lowered as he replayed last nights actions in his mind. He should have been a man and faced the Dark Lord last night, but instead he cowered behind Aeris, a small girl, and made her protect him. Draco smirked unhappily as he shook his head slowly from side to side.

Aeris did not think twice about saving Draco from death when they were in the shrieking shack last night. He had treated her like a child the entire afternoon to impress his friends, he even screamed at her after he found her in the street, yet she did not leave him to face his fate. If it were not for Aeris he would be dead right now and Maximus would be standing at the altar in the garden, watching Aeris walk toward him.

"Hey," Blaise Zabini said as he entered the room. "How are you feeling?" Draco kept his eyes on his reflection.

"Conflicted," he replied. Blaise nodded.

"Care to explain?" Draco glanced to his friend over his shoulder.

"Am I making the right choice?" Draco asked. "Going through with this wedding, I mean. What if Maximus Alastaire should be standing here getting dressed right now instead of myself?" Blaise thought to himself for a moment.

"Do you want the truth?" Draco nodded. "You are the only person who is meant to marry that beautiful, strange girl today. You are the one who is going to get the Dark Mark on your arm, and you are going to keep yourself alive."

"Why Blaise, it almost sounds as if you want me around," Draco laughed. Blaise shrugged.

"Yes well, Hogwarts would not be the same without you ordering the two goons around and annoying everyone I suppose." Draco smirked before grabbing his jacket and tie from the bed.

"Let's go," he said before they both apparated to the Manor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>_

"Aeris!" Maximus shouted through the closed bedroom door as he pounded his fist against it. "Aeris, get out here right now!"

"You rang?" Aeris asked as she opened her bedroom door. Maximus was red in the face as he held up his newly tailored suit.

"What in the hell is this? Are you trying to be funny?"

"Of course not. It's my wedding day, Max. I have no time for jokes I'm afraid." Aeris began examining her fresh manicure.

"I literally can not wear this!"

"Well of course you can't silly. That's because that tuxedo is meant for my Man of Honor." Maximus furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, that's me." Aeris shook her head.

"Not anymore I'm afraid. Let's see how can I put this delicately? Your services are no longer needed." Maximus glared down at Aeris as she smiled up at him.

"Why?"

"Let's just say I'm not fond of getting pushed into fireplaces," Aeris said before ripping the tux from his hand and slamming the door in his face. Maximus groaned before stomping away.

"_**Well that was awfully bold for you,"**_ Nagini said to Aeris.

"_I thought so too,"_ Aeris replied with a smile. She examined the tuxedo in her hand and smiled.

"_**People are going to talk when they see him as your Man of Honor you know."**_

"_Let them talk. It is my wedding day and I will have who I want in it."_

"_**Fine but do I have to wear this ridiculous thing?"**_ Aeris looked down at Nagini who was wearing a white bow around her neck.

"_You look wonderful so yes."_ Nagini hissed before slithering to the door. Aeris opened it and let her leave the room as Narcissa appeared in the doorway.

"Aeris, are you certain about this?" she asked as she pointed to the tuxedo. Aeris nodded before handing it over to her.

"Please take it to him for me. I'll be ready for you to do my hair in an hour," Aeris explained. Narcissa nodded slowly before leaving.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malfoy Manor Dungeon<strong>_

Draco sat in the dark dungeons that were in the lowest level of his families manor, waiting for the Dark Lord to mark him. His knees bounced up and down quickly as he nervously waited. Draco slowly rolled up his white sleeve until it hit his elbow. His heart started to race as the Dark Lord apparated into the room.

"Draco Malfoy, you have made a deal with me and you are expected to keep it," Voldemort explained. Draco stood up and nodded.

"I…I will, my Lord," he replied. Voldemort circled him.

"Are you afraid Draco?" He held his breath for a moment.

"No."

"Then prove it." Voldemort grabbed his arm and began to mark him.

Draco screamed as loud as he could as the pain hit him. He fell to his knees, his wrist clutched in Voldemort's grip as the mark started to take shape on his inner left forearm. Draco felt as if his arm was burning and continued to scream. After a few more seconds, Voldemort released the young boy and the burning slowly faded.

"You are mine now, little Draco Malfoy," Voldemort whispered menacingly. He turned his back on the boy who was now examining his arm.

"Oh, and Draco," Voldemort said over his shoulder. "See you at the wedding." Voldemort laughed before apparating out of the room and Draco got to his feet.

"You had to do this. You are making the right choice," Draco told himself as he starred at his arm. "You are doing this for Aeris."

Without a second thought he apparated out of the room. He ended up in the garden where his father was waiting with his jacket and tie. He waited for Draco to roll his sleeve down before handing them to him. Draco started tying his dark green tie around his neck when Lucius spoke.

"Draco, this is the most important day of your life," he started. "I know things haven't been so easy lately and I know that you are unhappy about this arranged marriage. I just want to remind you that you could do a lot worse than Aeris."

"In all honesty father I don't think that I can do any better than Aeris," Draco replied calmly as he pulled his jacket on. Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Well you certainly have had a change of heart."

"No, not a change of heart. Just a change of priorities." With that, Draco made his way to the altar that was set up within the garden.

Death Eaters and their families piled into the many seats that were set out for them and Draco stood next to Blaise, his Best Man. He had considered asking Crabbe or Goyle to fill the position, but neither of them would look good in the wedding photos. Blaise was a friend of Draco's and he trusted him enough to give him the title. Draco nervously examined his bare ring finger. He did not wear his engagement ring at all and he was nervous that his mother may have misplaced it.

"Look sharp Malfoy," Blaise whispered as music started to play. Draco shifted his shoulders before catching a glimpse of Maximus Alastaire sitting amongst the Death Eaters.

As his mother and Lucius marched down the aisle he looked to the other side of the altar. His stomach dropped at first, but the longer he examined Maximus' replacement he just wanted to laugh. He turned his head when the music slowed and the guests stood up. His heart started to pound as Aeris appeared at the end of the aisle.

Her white dress hugged her body and her long hair was curled and falling over her shoulders. Draco watched her closely as she took slow steps, her tan leg peeking through the slit of her gown every so often. The longer he starred her down, the longer he did not notice the dryness of his throat or the reddening of his eyes.

Aeris gripped the forearm of Voldemort as they started walking down the aisle. She glanced to her left and to her right, seeing faces of people she did not know. Her heart was beating so hard that it was literally visible through her chest. The wedding gown that fit her like a glove squeezed her stomach and chest while it pushed her breasts as high as they could go. She felt her heart stop when she caught the eyes of Draco from the opposite end of the aisle.

His eyes looked red but he was smiling at her. He wasn't smirking, he wasn't scowling, he wasn't grinning. He was simply smiling. His green tie was perfectly tied around his neck and he looked perfect. Without realizing it, Aeris had stopped in the middle of the aisle. The guests exchanged nervous glances as Voldemort cleared his throat to get her attention. Aeris and Draco were the only ones who hadn't noticed.

Aeris dropped her arm from her father's and clasped her bouquet of freshly picked flowers with both hands. She started walking down the aisle once more, only this time she had no escort. Her father remained where she had left him and she did not care. All that Aeris knew was that she was going to marry Draco and nothing else mattered right now. Draco extended his hand to her and she took it.

Aeris smiled to Abner, her new Man of Honor. He smiled up at her in his little tuxedo and green bow tie. She was sure that people were commenting on a house elf being her Man of Honor but she didn't care. Abner was her friend and he was there to support her. Aeris turned toward Draco and he did the same.

"Are you ready?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Are you?" Draco whispered back.

"Yeah." They both smiled before turning toward the man who was marrying them.

"Welcome family and friends of the bride and groom," the man boomed. "We are gathered here today to join Draco Malfoy and his bride, Aeris Riddle in the next stage of their lives together." Aeris glanced at Voldemort who was sitting in the front row. He must have told this man to use his last name for Aeris.

"I have been informed that Mister Malfoy has written his own vows to his bride. Let us all turn our attention to him." Aeris furrowed her brow at Draco, unaware that he wrote his own vows.

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light," Draco began. "Aeris, I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other." Narcissa started to dab a handkerchief at her eyes. Aeris starred at Draco in disbelief.

Was this really Draco Malfoy? The same boy that she had met only days sooner that refused to redecorate his bedroom and treated her like a child? Aeris kept her eyes locked on him as he smiled at her. His vows were beautiful but she had nothing to say in return. She smiled at him as she felt her throat growing dry and her eyes swelling with tears.

"Aeris, do you have personal vows for Draco or would you prefer traditional?" the man asked. Aeris thought to herself for a moment.

"I have personal vows for Draco as well," she replied. Draco furrowed his brow now. Aeris took a deep breath to steady her voice as she made up vows on the spot.

"I come here today, Draco, to join my life to yours before this company," Aeris started as tears fell from her eyes. "In their presence I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward." Draco let out a small, joyous laugh as tears fell out of his eyes as well. Lucius grabbed onto Narcissa's hand and smiled at her.

"Then it is time for the rings," the man said. Everyone turned toward the aisle as Nagini slithered down it with the wedding rings tied onto her bow. She raised her body and both of the teenagers plucked their rings from the bow.

"Aeris place your ring on Draco's finger." Aeris did as she was told. "Draco, place your ring on Aeris' finger." Draco complied.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. You may kiss the bride!" Aeris was embarrassed to have to kiss Draco in front of so many people but Draco did not hesitate.

He quickly grabbed Aeris by the waist and dipped her. It was only a matter of seconds before his lips found hers and the guests started clapping and shouting. Blaise smiled at the two and Abner lifted his ears as he smiled. The two broke apart and looked to one another.

"No going back now," Draco told her.

"Nope," Aeris replied with a smile. The two clasped their hands together and ran down the aisle, escaping the rice and flowers that were being thrown onto them by the guests.

Draco led the way, leading Aeris behind a large hedge that was away from the madness. The two rested their backs against the hedge and took deep breaths. Draco looked to Aeris and laughed when she smiled at him.

"What's so funny?" Aeris asked.

"This is just crazy!" Draco laughed. "Aeris, we just got _married._ We barely even know each other." Aeris started to laugh with him.

"You're right," she admitted. "This is insane." Draco smiled at her before squeezing her hand.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that I am in like with you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"I believe that I am in like with you as well, Mr. Malfoy." The two continued to smile and laugh until Narcissa found them.

"Oh there you are you beautiful girl!" she cried before hugging Aeris. "Come, we need to get you dressed for the reception!" Narcissa pulled Aeris away from Draco and hurried her inside.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head at the two women. He smiled as he thought about calling Aeris "Mrs. Malfoy" a moment ago. His smile faded instantly when Maximus rounded the hedge.

* * *

><p>AN: Aw shucks, wedding's and stuff ;]. Just wanted to say that I did not come up with the wedding vows but they are fantastic. They were from a website with a large collection to chose from. Although they are free to use by whomever, I still feel like giving credit rather than taking it. Also, this is NOT the final chapter in this story. We have many more to go. Thank you so much to everyone reviewing, I really appreciate it!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

"That was quite the performance Malfoy," Maximus told Draco before folding his arms over his chest. "The personal vows were a very good touch, _super_ convincing."

"Are you implying that I was acting up there Alastaire?" Draco asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Oh I _know_ you were. You cannot simply change your opinion of someone overnight. I'm guessing that the little crying bit at the altar wasn't because you were so happy to be getting hitched." Draco balled his fists at his sides.

"You know nothing of my feelings toward Aeris so do not pretend that you do," Draco spit back. "Honestly, you really need to get this jealousy thing under control."

"You think that I'm jealous?" Maximus laughed for a moment. "I am going to get my turn with that girl, Malfoy. Believe that." Draco angrily lunged at the large boy.

Draco grabbed onto Maximus' shirt collar as Maximus grabbed the shoulders of Draco's jacket. Maximus was much larger and stronger than Draco making this an unfair altercation to begin with. Maximus slammed Draco against the leafy hedge, moving one forearm to pin him by his throat, before smirking menacingly at him.

"Are you really stupid enough to try and take me on?" Maximus whispered. "You will never be able to beat me Draco. Just like you will never be able to beat Potter and you will never be able to survive a marriage to Aeris." Draco grunted as he tried to push away from the hedge.

"You talk a big game for a backup," Draco hissed. "If you are so great then why is it not your mission to kill Dumbledore?" Maximus grinned at this.

"You really are oblivious. I am not tending to that task because I am too valuable to sacrifice. You, however, are of little to no value to the Dark Lord. You are expendable." Both of the boys turned their heads at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Oh Maximus you brute, release my nephew," Bellatrix ordered in a bored tone. "It is highly inappropriate to assault the groom on his wedding day." Maximus rolled his eyes before releasing Draco.

Draco slumped his shoulders a bit before rubbing his throat. The boys kept their narrowed eyes locked as Bellatrix stood close by. Draco cleared his throat before straightening his jacket.

"Draco, your mother has requested that you make your way inside," Bellatrix explained as she examined her fingernails. "Your blushing bride is waiting for you and she is doing that annoying thing that she always does."

"What is she doing?" Draco asked.

"Oh you know, being awkward. Go now." Draco nodded before making his way into the manor. Bellatrix approached Maximus and squeezed his shoulder tightly.

"Make no mistake Alastaire," she began. "I have very few feelings toward Draco Malfoy but if you ever put your hands on a member of my family again, I will cut them off." Maximus scoffed.

"What, did the wedding restore your sense of family ties?" Maximus joked. "That's what this little talk is really about, right? Everyone knows that you wanted the Dark Lord to take a child from you to use in his ritual."

"I am talking about my nephew, not Aeris. Although, if you put your hands on her I will do much worse to you than cut your hands off."

"You do not frighten me Bellatrix. You are wasting my time." Maximus attempted to walk away from her but she pulled him back.

"Watch what you say to Draco, Maximus. That little comment about him being expendable could have ruined the Dark Lords plan." Maximus smirked before removing her hand from his body.

"Silly little Bellatrix, you can not even begin to try and understand the Dark Lord's plan for Draco." Maximus shoved his hands into his pockets and headed for the manor.

* * *

><p>Aeris stood in the ballroom away from the guests rubbing her arm nervously. As she looked around at the many people who had already started eating she was unable to find Draco. The feathered skirt of her reception dress tickled her thighs as she rubbed the back of her right leg with her jeweled left heel. Aeris jumped when a small hand touched her bare leg. She smiled when she realized it was only Abner.<p>

"Hello Abner," Aeris said happily. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong Miss Aeris," he replied. "Abner just wanted to thank you for freeing him." Aeris furrowed her brow.

"Freeing you?"

"Yes, Miss Aeris gave Abner clothes," he explained. "That means that Abner is now a free elf."

"So you only needed clothes to leave this manor?"

"Clothes from someone who owned Abner."

"Abner, I did not own you. I don't even think I'm considered a real resident of this manor."

"But Mrs. Malfoy gave the clothes to Abner from Miss Aeris. Now Abner is free to live!" Aeris frowned slightly.

"Does that mean that you are going to be leaving then?" Abner examined her sad eyes carefully.

"Oh Miss Aeris, Abner is only leaving the manor, not his friend," he patted her leg as he smiled at her. Although she was sad to be losing him, Aeris smiled.

"Well Abner, do be sure to visit me from time to time. You are an exquisite friend and a wonderful Man of Honor." Aeris kneeled down and hugged his small body.

"Excuse me," a deep voice said from behind her. Aeris released Abner and turned on her heels, still crouched down.

"Can I help you?" Aeris asked nervously as she stared up at Blaise Zabini. He held his hand out to her and she took it.

"I know that we are nothing more than acquaintances at best but I need you to save me a dance tonight," he explained as he pulled her to her feet. Aeris noticed Draco had just entered the room.

"Sure, that's fine," she said trying to rush away from Blaise. He nodded before releasing her hand, letting her go to Draco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Burrow<strong>_

Harry was sitting at the long dinning room table with his fingers resting against his lips. It had only been one day since he had first seen Aeris in real life but it felt like ages had passed. He played the memory of his hand just missing hers by a hair in his mind continuously. His green eyes shifted as Ginny took a seat next to him. She pushed her red hair behind her ear as she stared at the table top.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Ginny asked with a hint of sadness to her tone. Harry dropped his hands to the table and turned toward her.

"Ginny, I have no romantic feelings for her," Harry explained. "I feel tied to her for some reason though. If I could change that I would."

"Harry, I do not like what this is going to do to you. Every year you get yourself wrapped up in some dangerous situation and this could be the one that gets you killed."

"A blonde girl is not going to kill me."

"You do not know that. What if she isn't real? I know you have seen her and received that creepy letter from her, but you even said it yourself that you were unable to touch her. What if she is a boggart or something?"

"So you think my boggart would be a blonde girl with blue eyes?"

"I know that that's what mine would look like right now." Harry scooted closer to Ginny and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head against him.

"Ginny, please stop worrying about her," Harry begged as he stroked her red hair.

"She is with Malfoy, Harry. She has some tie to you and she is with him. That screams danger."

"She is right, you know," Hermione added as she walked into the room with Ron. Harry and Ginny split apart as the others took a seat across from them at the table.

"I should have believed you when you insisted that she was real Harry," Hermione explained. "After seeing her in Hogsmeade and then Malfoy splitting you apart like that, it can mean nothing but trouble.

"What do you suppose Malfoy wants with her anyway?" Ron asked. Silence fell upon the four.

"Harry, didn't you tell us that she can't marry him?" Ron asked referring to a previous incident. Harry lifted his head quickly.

"Yes," he replied. "I did say that. You don't think that she is going to marry Malfoy, do you?" Ginny's lips turned up a bit at the corners.

"We don't know that for sure," Hermione pointed out. "If she is though, that does not fare well for any of us. That would mean that she is on the Dark Lord's side." Harry furrowed his brow.

"No it doesn't. Maybe she is there against her will," Harry added. Ginny crinkled her nose slightly.

"I think you need to speak with Dumbledore about this," Ginny told Harry. He turned to her.

"The longer I sit here and don't try to find her, the chances of her getting married grow," Harry explained.

"There is nothing you can do mate," Ron told him. "You need to wait this one out." Harry groaned before leaving the table.

He walked outside, the kitchen door slamming behind him. Harry lifted his head to the partially cloudy sky above and slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans. The others did not understand the severity of what was going on. They were so quick to assume the worst of this girl that they were ignoring the facts. This girl was real, she was linked to Harry, she was looking for him and now she was going to be married possibly to Malfoy.

Whoever this girl was, she was looking for him. She put herself in danger to send him that letter, so she had to be a prisoner of the Dark Lord. Harry was not willing to wait until he returned to Hogwarts to find answers. Instead, he made his way back inside and started writing a letter.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this was a pretty basic chapter but I had to connect a few things before the next chapter. The next chapter will definitely feature the wedding night between Aeris and Draco.


	20. Chapter 20

**_WARNING:_**This chapter is rated "T" for Teen. Nothing too graphic/steamy, just trying to give you a heads up. If you're comfortable with romantic descriptions, again nothing very graphic, then read on. If not, then take a pass, or read at your own risk. Either way, enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20<strong>_

Aeris made her way across the Ballroom of Malfoy Manor carefully. She made sure to avoid bumping into anyone or walking between anyone that was having a conversation with another guest. She smiled when she ended up a few steps behind Draco. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed when she covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" she whispered happily. Draco smirked before touching her hands with his fingertips.

"Lets see," he said as he ran his fingers over her hands. "Small hands…long fingers…perfectly filed nails and a huge diamond ring. Why it must be my blushing bride!" Aeris chuckled before dropping her hands from his face. Draco turned around and smiled at her.

"I wouldn't say blushing," she added. "I'm more like your nervously-avoiding-wedding-guests bride." Draco nodded.

"Can't blame you. The majority of them are intimidating." Aeris nodded.

Draco examined Aeris as she bit her lip and looked around the Ballroom. He smiled as she nervously shifted her weight, one of her sparkling heels rising as the other fell. Draco grabbed her hand and hoisted it into the air.

"Let me get a good look at you in that stunning dress," he said as he turned Aeris in small circles. Her laughter filled the air and Narcissa caught sight of the two.

"Oh Lucius, just look at our son," she said happily as she hugged her husbands arm. Lucius looked to the two but his eyes landed on Aeris.

"That is quite a delightful sight," he replied with a smile. The adults turned their attention to Voldemort as he spoke.

"Before the lot of you indulge in some more cuisine and drink yourselves stupid I would like to say a few words," he announced. Draco stopped spinning Aeris and pulled her close against his chest.

"Years ago I created one of the most powerful horcruxes known to this world," Voldemort started. "I took the child of a wizard and a half-veela, placed my soul into that child, and Aeris was created. After many long years she has returned to me. Our greatest weapon has returned, my subjects! With Aeris here in our world, Potter will be defeated and I will rule!" Aeris gripped onto Draco's jacket and he looked down at her. He wrapped an arm around her as she stared at Voldemort.

"As you all remember from the last get together, Aeris is definitely a challenge," everyone laughed at this. "I can assure you, the wild streak has been tamed and that girl has been broken. Now, we all put our trust in young Draco Malfoy to continue to keep her in her place. Cheers to the newlyweds!" Everyone applauded and continued to drink and chat.

Draco could feel Aeris tensing up under his grip. He looked down at her to see her eyes narrowed at Voldemort. The tips of her ears were slightly pointed and Draco frowned a bit to himself.

"Hey now," he said quietly as he put her face in his hands, making her look up at him. "There is nothing to be angry about. I think that was his way of wishing you the best of luck with our marriage." He watched happily as Aeris took a deep breath and her ears returned to normal.

"I suppose you are right," Aeris replied. "I'm your problem now anyway, so I do not need to worry about him." Draco raised his eyebrows at the comment but smiled when he realized Aeris was smiling.

"That's right. You are my little problem from this day on." Draco grabbed onto Aeris and waltzed her onto the dance floor. The two swayed together, laughing, as Blaise Zabini watched from a distance.

His dark eyes darted from the young couple to Maximus Alastaire who was standing close by. Blaise took a sip of his wine before walking away from Crabbe and Goyle who were stuffing their faces. He stopped next to the large Deatheater, his eyes focused on his wine glass.

"It must be eating you up inside," Blaise casually mentioned. Maximus raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked. Blaise nodded at Draco and Aeris.

"I hear that you are the next in line for Aeris' hand in marriage."

"What you hear is the truth. You're that Zabini kid, aren't you?" Blaise tilted his head a bit.

"Blaise." Maximus scoffed as Blaise took a sip of his drink.

"What is Draco sending his friends to fight his battles now?" Maximus asked. Blaise turned toward him.

"Draco is more of an acquaintance and I do not fight. I am simply stating the obvious. That is what you are being by the way, obvious."

"Am I now?" Maximus was growing angry and Blaise knew it.

"You are. As if that little showdown after the wedding wasn't a big enough hint, your pouting in the corner right now really gives you away."

"What do you want kid?" Blaise smiled.

"I want you to leave that girl alone," Blaise told him. "She has enough to worry about with Draco."

"Why are you so concerned about her?"

"Let's just say that beautiful people need to watch out for one another," Blaise placed his empty glass on a passing tray and headed to the dance floor. Maximus watched him with a smirk on his face.

Draco kept a firm grip on his new brides waist as they danced together. Aeris had her eyes glued to Draco as he moved her around in circles. They both stopped moving when Blaise placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in for a moment?" he asked with a charming smile. Draco handed Aeris' hand to his friend and Blaise started to lead.

"Is there a reason that you wanted this dance?" Aeris asked as she tried to keep up with his footwork.

"You are not the only one that is caught up in this war," he whispered. Aeris furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"I do not want any part of this upcoming battle and I know that you don't either," Blaise started. "You know, I was in the shrieking shack when Draco took you there." Aeris remained silent.

"I was not interested in looking for you so I automatically went to the shack. When you promised Draco that you would save his life, I knew that you could end this war."

"How?" Aeris asked skeptically.

"You could have let them kill him, but you didn't. You are in control of your actions, not the Dark Lord. You defied him once, so when the time comes, you will be able to do it again."

Aeris was very confused by Blaise. He was telling her things that did not really make any sense. She was unsure of whether he was testing her or telling her the truth.

"I think I would like to dance with my husband now," Aeris told him as she stopped moving and dropped his hands.

"Of course," he told her before walking away. Blaise knew that he had made an impression and felt confident enough to let her return to Draco.

"Well that was a short dance," Draco said as he set his glass down. Aeris shrugged.

"Where is everybody going?" she asked as she noticed numerous people apparating out of the room. Draco rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, my parents have given us the manor to ourselves for a few nights." Aeris' eyes widened as Draco's cheeks turned pink.

"Oh no, no, they can stay! Really!" Aeris frantically told him as more people started to leave.

"Don't leave! Come on, it's a party! Dance!" Aeris yelled as she started dancing around in a small circle. She stopped when everyone had left the manor.

Aeris frowned as she clasped her face in her hands. She shook her head back and forth to try and calm down. The image of Draco sans clothing popped into her mind from the day he forgot his towel and she saw him. Her cheeks turned bright red and a nervous squeak escaped her throat. Draco placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I don't expect anything to happen tonight," he told her nervously. "I want you to be comfortable with me first. Unless you're comfortable already then I'm all for it."

"I'm not!" Aeris replied quickly. Draco laughed a bit.

"That's fine. Let's just go to bed then, okay?" Draco gave Aeris a small push to get her moving. The two walked through the manor silently and into their bedroom.

The two of them stared wide eyed at the bedroom when they opened the door. Lit candles covered every surface of the room, and the bed was now covered in red satin sheets. Draco looked to Aeris who had her face buried into her hands. Draco entered the room and cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower now," he told Aeris. She did not reply so he made his way into the bathroom.

"Oh goodness gracious," Aeris groaned as she walked into the bedroom. She kicked her heels off and walked into the closet.

As soon as she entered the room her dress had been replaced. She stared down at her ensemble, trying not to cry from embarrassment. She was now wearing a tight, white bustier top that only covered her breasts, a pair of white lace panties that were covered in ruffles, a white garter on her upper thigh, and tan stockings that stopped mid thigh, but attached to a garter belt around her waist.

The outfit itself was something that a normal bride would love to wear for her wedding night with her husband, but Aeris just wanted to die. She quickly looked around the room for something else to wear, but all of hers and Draco's clothes were gone. She opened the bottom drawer of her armoire to find a letter inside. She pulled it out and read it out loud.

"Aeris, have a fun night. Your clothes will return tomorrow morning, so it's either what you are wearing or nothing at all. Give him hell. -Auntie Bellatrix," Aeris read. She dropped the letter and sat on the floor.

She should have seen this coming. Aeris took deep breaths to try and relax. So she was dressed in an extremely sexy outfit, while her husband who was not against consummating their marriage tonight showered. No big deal. Aeris groaned as she was unable to convince herself of this.

Unhappily, she walked back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked out of the balcony doors only to see that the sun had been replaced with the moon. Her brow furrowed as a white owl perched itself on the balcony. Aeris looked to the closed bathroom door before walking out onto the balcony. The owl flew away once she appeared but it dropped a letter on the ground before hand.

Aeris picked the letter up to see a large "A" printed on the front. Her heart jumped in her chest as she realized that this had to have come from Harry. The cold wind hit her bare skin, forcing her back inside to warm up. She stared at the letter in her hands when a voice startled her.

"What's that?" Draco asked before really looking at Aeris. The two stared wide eyed at one another.

"Just a wedding card," she lied. Draco kept his eyes glued on her attire but tried to act as if he did not notice.

"Well then, let's read it together," he said as he walked toward her.

Aeris could not let Draco get his hands on this letter. They were just starting to get along and a letter from Harry Potter would not go over smoothly. She had to stop him and she had to stop him now. She did the only thing that she knew would work.

"Take me," she blurted out. Draco stopped in his tracks.

"W-what?" he stammered.

"Yeah," Aeris replied with a faux confident tone before tossing the letter to the ground. "Take me. Right now." An awkward stand off occurred instead.

"Right now?" Draco asked. Aeris forced herself to keep her composure as she put her arms over her head and spread her legs apart.

"Unless you aren't comfortable that is." She gave him a wink before she started swaying her hips from side to side. Draco was at a loss for words.

Before Aeris could brace herself, Draco grabbed her sides and threw her onto the bed. Aeris propped herself up on her elbows only to get knocked back down against the mattress as Draco jumped on top of her. His mouth found hers almost instantly and his hands gripped her hips. Draco pulled away from her for a moment and pulled his shirt off over his head, his blonde hair falling into his eyes as he did so.

Aeris ran her fingers over his sculpted body before he smiled down at her. He placed his body on top of hers once more, his lips landing on her neck. Aeris took short breaths as his lips tickled her sensitive skin and she got caught up in the heat of the moment. Her fingers clasped around his neck as he bit her earlobe lightly. Just as Aeris was about to submit to him, she caught sight of his arm.

"Wait, wait!" she yelled as she pushed his chest. Draco sat up on his knees and gave her a confused look.

"Did I hurt you or something?" he asked, his chest heaving up and down. Aeris grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm closer to her. Draco's eyes widened as he realized he forgot to hide his Dark Mark.

"What is this?" Aeris asked, her blue eyes looking up at him. Draco pulled his arm away from her and ran his hand through his light hair.

* * *

><p>AN: So, hopefully the romantic moment wasn't too terribly written. I usually don't write anything more than a kiss or so. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

Draco sat back on the bed and Aeris tucked her legs under her body beside him. She watched Draco's expression harden as he rested his elbows on his knees. The light hair that fell into his eyes sent a dark shadow across his pointed face. Aeris was growing tired of his silence and demanded an answer.

"Tell me what is on your arm, now." She stressed the last word and Draco turned toward her a bit.

"You aren't going to like what you hear," he warned her in a calm voice. Aeris could feel her ears growing hot.

"That doesn't matter right now!" she yelled. "I want the truth and I want it now!" Draco scoffed as he rolled his eyes at her eagerness to hear his story.

Now Draco had two options to choose from in his current situation. He was in the perfect position to lie about the Dark Mark on his arm to Aeris. If he wanted too he could simply tell her it was a mark given to him so the Dark Lord could easily locate Aeris when the two were together. Then again, he could always be honest with his new bride and get this burden off his shoulders. Either way, Draco had the best weapon sitting in his corner, the truth.

"You want to know what this is on my arm? Fine, I'll tell you what this is then," he began angrily. "This is called a dark mark. It is the symbol that your father gives his followers."

"So, what? You're one of those Death Eaters now?" Aeris asked, her eyes narrowed. Draco studied her for a moment.

"This was my choice," he lied. "I needed your father to see that I am committed to this assignment, so I asked him to mark me." Aeris felt her heart lurch forward.

"_Assignment?_" she repeated. Draco furrowed his brow.

"What?" he asked as Aeris stood up from the bed, folding her arms over her chest.

"So that's what this whole thing still is to you?" she asked, her back turned toward him. "You know, I really believed you in the shrieking shack that night. The whole proposal thing, I thought you meant what you said then." Draco realized he was in hot water.

"I may have misspoke," he quickly inserted. Aeris ignored him.

"I really thought that after I saved your life that you had changed. Not completely, but I thought you saw me as a real person then. Apparently I was naïve to think so. Oh, and great job with those vows earlier. Those definitely had me fooled," Aeris turned toward him now. Her red cheeks distracted Draco for a moment, but he eventually stood up.

"You are being too sensitive right now. Just allow me to rephrase my previous statement," he explained, reaching out for her. Aeris took a step back.

"No, you don't need to rephrase anything Draco. I believe that we are on the same page," Aeris stormed across the room and shut herself in the bathroom. Draco groaned before falling back onto the bed.

Aeris slammed her back against the large wooden door as her molars grinded together. She slowly slid down the door until she was sitting with her legs curled under her on the cold floor. She grabbed her hair in her hands and tried to steady her breathing, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as she did so.

Her eyes opened as soon as the image of Draco filled her mind. Once again Draco had found a way to hurt her and make her feel insignificant. In her mind, she imagined that he had planned things to go this way ever since the two of them met days ago. It was clever of him to wait until they were married so she couldn't just choose Maximus as a husband.

Aeris furrowed her brow as she felt the tips of her ears touch her fingers that were tangled in her hair. Quickly, she made her way to the mirror, clutching the sink below it tightly as she looked at her reflection. Sure enough, her anger was getting the best of her once more and she was starting to transform into the monster that she was. Aeris tried to calm herself after seeing this, but stopped as she noticed the whites of her eyes turning black.

"_Why should I stop this?"_ Aeris thought to herself. "_This is who I am. This is the whole reason that Draco could never see me as anything other than an assignment. Why should I try and hide this side of me anymore?"_ These thoughts were empowering for the young girl.

As her chin molded itself to a point, a smirk crossed her lips and she watched herself change, taking in every difference slowly. Normally, she would have been in a blacked out state by now, but for some reason she was able to stay fully aware of what she was going through now. She released the sink's edges as her nails came to points, lightly scraping the porcelain.

"_This is me. This is who I am,"_ Aeris repeated over and over in her mind. The thought of Draco flooded into her mind again.

No longer was she going to allow him to hurt her with his actions or with his words. Aeris had been down this road before with Chloe Match at the orphanage and she did nothing to stop that torment, but this time was going to be different. Draco needed to know that he was not the only person tied to this "assignment" anymore. It was time for Aeris to grow a backbone and stand up for herself. She stopped as she thought about Chloe a bit more.

Draco was lying on the bed, his hands resting behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Aeris had been in the bathroom for nearly ten minutes now and he was growing tired. Granted, he should have used a different word when lying to Aeris to avoid this situation, but he was not willing to blame himself for this. He sat up when the bathroom door flung open.

His eyes widened as Aeris stepped out looking dangerous in her lingerie. Draco swallowed hard as he caught sight of her black eyes and sharp nails. His heart slammed against his chest as he realized that this must have been the reason for a back-up husband. Draco thought that Aeris was going to rip him to shreds.

"H-hey," he said, his voice catching a bit. Aeris strode over to him.

"Get up," she ordered, her eyes locked on him. Draco got to his feet quickly.

"You and I are going to take a trip," she whispered to him. Draco's bottom lip quivered.

"Please, can't we just talk?" he begged. Aeris gave him a coy smile before grabbing his chin between her thumb and index finger.

"There is nothing to talk about, love," she replied. "You're going to see exactly who you are messing with." Aeris pushed his head back a bit as she released him.

Draco massaged his chin and rotated his jaw a bit before Aeris threw his shirt to him. He slowly pulled it on and looked to her. Aeris grabbed him by his forearm and forced him over to the fireplace. Before she pushed him inside, Draco plucked his wand off the small silver tray that was set up next to the fireplace..

"You are to get us to the Helms Spring Orphanarium," she ordered, stepping into the fireplace next to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"You will see, now do it." Draco nervously grabbed a handful of floo powder from the tray just outside of the fireplace.

"Helms Spring Orphanarium!" he yelled as he threw the powder to the ground. The two were covered in flames and transported to the fireplace within the orphanage.

Draco shook the soot from his light hair as he stumbled into the room. Aeris' nose was wrinkled as she looked around the room that she remembered as Miss Brigham's office. She made her way over to the adjacent wall and pulled a picture from the rusty nail that was holding it in place. She ran her thumb across the glass, clearing a streak through the built up dust that covered the picture.

"What is that?" Draco asked, peering over her shoulder. Aeris tightened her grip on the small picture.

"A memory," she replied angrily before slipping it inside her garter belt around her waist. She had no other clothes at the Manor, so she had to deal with what she was wearing.

Draco looked around the small room. He assumed that this must have been where Aeris grew up, but he never imagined that it was in this bad of condition. Draco looked to the doorway where Aeris stood running her hand along the wooden frame. It was clear that being here was bringing back what he assumed to be bad memories.

Aeris shook her head slowly to pull herself out of her trance. She sneered at the doorframe before walking to the staircase. Draco hurried after her, his eyes narrowed so he could see through the darkness. He was unsure of where she was heading but he knew better than to let her go alone, especially in the state that she was currently in.

Aeris gripped the wobbly railing of the staircase as she replayed her past in her mind. She watched Chloe shove her down the staircase, wincing when she remembered slamming her head against the floor. With her heart pounding in her chest she made her way up the stairs. Draco was close behind, trying to be as quiet as possible, while Aeris did not concern herself with being caught.

As she stepped off the staircase she did not stop. Aeris knew exactly where she needed to go and she marched down the hallway. With nothing but a quick glance, she passed her old room that she shared with Chloe and went to the last room in the hall. Draco's eyes widened as she turned the knob and crept into the room. He slid in after her and quietly shut the door.

When Draco turned around he nearly jumped out of his skin. Aeris was sitting on the edge of a mattress on the floor, running the backside of her fingers over a little girls forehead. He looked around the small room, the scent of mold filling his nostrils, and he forced himself to not gag. Draco jumped when a small voice spoke.

"Aeris?" Melissa asked groggily. Aeris gave her a small smile as she pushed her red hair behind her tiny ear.

"Hey there," she replied quietly. After looking at Aeris for a second, Melissa shot up.

"Your eyes! Oh no, you're doing it again, you've changed." Draco furrowed his brow.

"Shh, quiet now," Aeris cooed, placing her hand on the small girls shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you. I can control it now."

"Where have you been?"

"I was taken away from here. I went some place magical, Melissa. Magic exists." The small girl raised an eyebrow at Aeris.

"Sounds sketchy. Who's the boy?" Draco tensed up.

"Don't worry about him," Aeris turned to look at him. "He's just an _assignment_." Draco lowered his brows and scowled at her.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm going to take you someplace where you will have a good life."

"Is that so?" The young girls skepticism made Aeris smirk.

"I know someone who would love to have you in their life. I need you to trust me Melissa. Pack your things and meet me in the hallway." With that Aeris made her way over to Draco.

"Follow me," she whispered in his ear before pushing past him. Draco looked to Melissa one more time before following Aeris.

She was standing in front of a door that had chipped paint scattered across it with a look of pure hatred on her face. Draco watched silently as Aeris grabbed the doorknob and began to turn it, but she stopped. Before he knew what was happening, Aeris kicked the door in with enough force to snap the knob clean off, making Draco jump. He ran to the open doorway to see Aeris standing in the middle of the room, facing a flustered black haired girl.

"What the hell is this!" the girl yelled.

"Hello Chloe," Aeris said calmly with a slight turn of her head. "Did you miss me terribly?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Aeris chuckled.

"Oh now don't tell me that you don't remember me." Aeris kicked her old mattress with the side of her foot.

"Wait a minute, Air-head?" Chloe asked as she eyed Aeris. "Well what do you know! It is you."

"In the flesh."

"I'll say. Well it looks like the rumors are true about what happened to you. Everyone said that some guy adopted you and turned you into a hooker with a bad manicure." Draco narrowed his eyes at Chloe now.

"Is this him?" Chloe laughed, pointing at Draco. "Is this your man?"

"I'm her husband," Draco spit back at her. "My name is Draco Malfoy and Aeris is in no way a hooker." Chloe continued to laugh.

Without much effort, Aeris grabbed the girl by her throat and pulled her close to her face. Chloe dug at Aeris' hand with her fingers as she squirmed to get away from her. Aeris smirked as she familiarized herself with her own strength in this form. Draco stood warily behind her.

"Listen here, Chloe," Aeris began. "For years you tormented me, did me physical and emotional harm for no reason other then because you could. I am not that weak, little girl anymore. Nobody is going to harm me again. Unfortunately for you, I am going to get my revenge." With that Aeris slammed Chloe into the ground, the side of her head hitting the floor so hard that it knocked her out.

"Aeris!" Draco yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. "What are you doing?!" Aeris sent him crashing against the wall with one push.

She left him and flipped Chloe's mattress. A small bag with a few pieces of clothing inside it rested there, and Aeris selected a few. She pulled a tank top that belonged to her over her head along with sliding a pair of ripped jeans over her legs that also belonged to her. Aeris knew that Chloe had been stealing her clothes when they roomed together but now she was brave enough to take them back. She pulled the photograph she was carrying from its frame and stuffed it into her front pocket. Aeris made her way across the room and pulled Draco's wand from the waistband of his pants.

"Incendio," Aeris said, fire shooting from the wand and covering her old mattress on the floor.

"Aeris!" Draco yelled again, grabbing both of her shoulders and shaking her. She smirked back at him.

"Stop this!" he begged as the fire started to grow. "This isn't you!"

"No!" she yelled back. "This **is** me, Draco. This is the person I was created to be. You had better realize that before the same happens to you!" Aeris pulled away from Draco and stormed into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked, frightened, as she peered into the room. Aeris grabbed her in her arms and carried her down the hall.

* * *

><p>AN: So I have been terrible about updating this. I can't even begin to apologize enough for the delay. I just started college again and my homework is unbelievable this semester, plus I've had no inspiration. But I'm going to make it my goal to try and update at least once a week if not more. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, it really touches on a darker side of Aeris for us and gives you a glimpse at what she is capable of.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

Draco stood in the small bedroom with a look of utter confusion on his pale face. The flames were reaching new heights as they now trailed from the mattress to the floor and the heat was becoming unbearable. Draco started for the open doorway but stopped and looked back at Chloe's limp body on the floor. Once again, he was stuck in a situation where he needed to make a choice.

This girl was nothing to him other than a filthy Muggle who had been very disrespectful to his wife and himself. Already her future wasn't looking too bright. As flames started inching toward her body Draco rolled his eyes and did not bother with listing the reasons why he should or should not save her. Instead, he quickly scooped her up in his arms and made his way into the hallway. He furrowed his brow as he noticed a few girls staring at him through the smoke.

"What are you lot gawking at?" he yelled. "Get out of here!"

Draco stood in the smoke filled hallway as he watched the frightened girls swarm into the area before bounding down the stairs. He stood, almost in a trance, realizing that he had just saved the lives of numerous Muggles, when Chloe's head fell against his collarbone, the shock bringing him back to reality. He shifted the girl in his arms before trudging down the hall toward the staircase. As he reached the top of the stairs he noticed a rather stout woman staring at him from a nearby doorway.

"Are you the caretaker of this building?" Draco yelled to her, his voice muffled a bit by the cracking wood in the hall. She trembled as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you?" Draco asked again, making her jump.

"You…you're one of _them_, aren't you?" she asked as she crept toward him. Draco wrinkled his nose at her.

"One of them?"

"One of the magic users! You're here to punish me for how I treated Aeris." Chloe began to cough, distracting Draco for a moment.

"I'm not here to punish you!" Draco yelled to Miss Brigham who was standing only a few feet from him.

"Oh but you are!" she cried. "I knew one of your kind would show up around here eventually. I must say that I am surprised to see that they sent such a young boy to do it though." The smoke had grown thicker and Draco knew he had to get out of the building.

"The smoke is getting to you. I swear that I am just a young man who saw the flames while passing by the building and came to help. Now please, come with me. Your life depends on it!" Miss Brigham gave him a weary look before agreeing.

She quickly made her way down the stairs as Draco followed behind her with Chloe in his arms. They had just crossed through the doorway as the ceiling collapsed into the foyer. With ash in his hair and soot smudged on his face, Draco looked back to the collapsing building with worry in his heart. He turned as the sound of Aeris' voice caught his ear, seeing that she had Melissa hugged against her chest with a wicked smile on her face.

"Take this," Draco told Miss Brigham as he practically dropped Chloe's body onto her. He rubbed his palms on his pants before approaching Aeris.

"Do you mind telling me exactly what that was back there?" He asked her angrily.

"What? You mean you didn't enjoy getting to play the hero for a while?" Aeris asked him casually. Draco had a stunned expression on his face now.

"You were going to kill every last one of them! Do you even realize that? Or are you just too blinded by your hatred for Chloe that you just don't care?" Two fire trucks pulled up in front of the house with a news van in hot pursuit.

"I'm just being the person that I am destined to be." Draco shook his head at her.

"The funny thing about destiny, Aeris, is that you have the ability to change it. You're just giving in to that monstrous side of yourself because you gave up. It's easier to give in to something than to fight it but honestly, I liked you a whole lot more when you at least tried to fight." A photographer had started taking pictures of the scene, catching Draco's attention.

"We need to leave," he pointed out. "What are you going to do with her?" Melissa gave him a frightened look.

"I'm taking her to her new home," Aeris replied.

"Aeris, you are not bringing that Muggle child back to the manor."

"Of course I'm not you fool. I'm going to take her to Malati." Draco scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Malati?" he asked. "The friend of yours who taught you how to dance?"

"Precisely." The photographer started inching closer to the three, making Draco uneasy.

"Then let's get going," he urged as he placed his hand on Aeris' back before walking away from the destruction.

* * *

><p>The damp streets were dark as the three walked in silence on their way to Malati's house. Draco grimaced as he smacked a mosquito from the back of his neck, the body of the insect now stuck to his palm. Ahead of him, Melissa walked next to Aeris with their hands locked together as if this was completely normal.<p>

"Do you even know where you are going?" Draco groaned from behind.

"Yes," Aeris replied. "It isn't much further."

"Aeris?" Melissa asked. Draco cocked an eyebrow as Aeris turned her face toward Melissa.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think that _this_ is who you are supposed to be?" Aeris didn't answer. "I know you were a really big push over before but at least you were kind. The old Aeris would have never burned down the orphanage. I bet that the old Aeris would have even carried Chloe to safety on her own just because it is the right thing to do." Draco listened to them closely as memories of the shy Aeris he first met filled his mind.

"Am I really that terrible?" Aeris asked as her eyes lightened.

"You are when you are like this." Draco continued to follow behind the two in silence, hanging on every word that was exchanged between them.

"Well, I don't really know who else to be, alright? I either get to be the old Aeris, a doormat who was too sensitive for her own good, or this new Aeris, a horcrux/ quarter veela that has no self control. I can't win either way." Draco looked around curiously, realizing they had wandered into the front yard of a small house.

"It sounds like you have a lot on your plate kiddo," a familiar voice said from behind the trio. Aeris whipped around to see Malati smiling at them.

"Malati!" Aeris cried as she ran to her friend. The two hugged one another tightly, tears of happiness in both of their eyes. Draco awkwardly looked to Melissa then back to the others.

"I looked everywhere for you Aeris," Malati explained. "I interrogated that old hag Brigham every day. I was almost certain she had done something awful to you. Where were you?"

"Well, it's an awfully long story and I don't know if you will even believe it if I told it to you." Draco folded his arms over his chest, bored.

"Well let's get you all inside. I would love to hear this story. Who is your annoyed looking pal there?" Malati nodded in Draco's direction and Aeris sighed.

"Malati, meet Draco Malfoy. My husband." Malati's jaw dropped instantly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Alastaire Estate<strong>_

"I bet you that my manor is a complete mess," Narcissa worried as she spoke to Bellatrix. The two sat in the small library of the Alastaire Estate, sipping tea and gossiping.

"Oh hush Cissy," Bellatrix said with the wave of her hand. "I bet they haven't even left the bedroom yet." Narcissa's face turned pink.

"How inappropriate of you Bellatrix," Maximus sighed as he entered the room. "Would either of you care for more tea?" Bellatrix snorted.

"_You_ are serving us?" she asked. "What's the matter dear Maximus? Not enough money to buy a house-elf since daddy died?" Maximus ignored her.

"Draco returns to Hogwarts soon, is that correct?" he asked Narcissa, taking a seat in a black armchair across from her.

"Unfortunately yes," Narcissa replied sadly. "My newly wed son must leave his new wife along with Lucius and myself this weekend."

"How terrible."

"I do hope that you intend to visit while he is away at school, Maximus. It will be so lonely without him around the manor and I am certain that Aeris would enjoy the company." Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the muscular man.

"Oh, I couldn't impose."

"That's right, you can't," Bellatrix inserted quickly.

"Nonsense!" Narcissa laughed. "Why after you opening your home to us these past few days, it would be the least that I could do. Do say that you will visit us often?" Maximus sent a coy smile Bellatrix's way.

"I most definitely will." Narcissa smiled at him before lifting her tea cup.

"Would you be a dear and refresh my drink?" Maximus nodded and left the room with her teacup in hand. Belatrix scooted closer to her sister.

"Cissy, why would you allow Draco's backup to be near that girl?" she whispered angrily. Narcissa lifted her brow at her sister before smirking.

"Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer my sister," she replied in a hushed tone. Bellatrix gave her sister a wicked smile before scooting back into her original seat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malati's House, Louisiana<strong>_

Aeris had just spent the past hour getting her old friend up to speed with everything that has happened in her life over the past few days. Draco sat on the red couch in the living room, his head resting against the back cushion as he stared up at the ceiling. He didn't like the smell of this house. It reminded him too much of potions class and he was not ready to think about returning to Hogwarts yet.

He had tried to forget about the deal that he made with Voldemort but with the day to return to school creeping up on him it was hard to keep it off his mind. He turned his head to the side to see Melissa's large eyes staring back at him. He narrowed his eyes at her before sighing.

"What?" he asked her.

"I never pictured Aeris ending up with someone like you," Melissa replied. Draco sat up now.

"What do you mean _like me_?"

"You know, someone so small and blond. I always assumed she would run off with some strong, dark and handsome type."

"I really hate red-heads."

"Watch yourself," Malati warned over her shoulder, flipping her bright red braid over her shoulder as she did so. Draco rolled his eyes before sinking back into the couch.

"Aeris, I don't know what to say," she told the young girl. "I can't believe that you are married, and live in a magical world." Aeris shrugged.

"I told you it was pretty crazy," she pointed out. Malati nodded.

"That you did. Now, I know you want me to care for Melissa, but Aeris I don't know if I can care for a child right now." Aeris gave her a sad look.

"You love kids! You were going to adopt me but Miss Brigham wouldn't let you, remember?"

"Yes I do, but-" Aeris cut her off.

"Then take Melissa. She needs you, Malati. Please, just do this for me. Please." Draco lifted his brows and looked to the red-haired girl sitting next to him.

"Are you even going to put in your opinion on this matter or not?" he asked. Melissa shook her head.

"Nope," she replied. "I trust Aeris. Despite the way she was earlier, she really does have a good heart. Don't you think so?" Draco remained quiet.

He turned in his seat and stared at Aeris as she spoke to Malati. As he thought about it, Aeris did have many redeeming qualities that cancelled out the bad parts of her. She had even put her own safety on the line to protect him from death not too long ago. Yet he still didn't trust her with the truth behind his dark mark. Draco looked back at Melissa who was awaiting his reply.

"I suppose," he answered nonchalantly.

After nearly two more hours and an intense discussion, Malati agreed to take in Melissa. Aeris said her goodbyes to the two people that she considered her best friends before leaving the house with Draco. The two walked down the empty streets next to one another in silence.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Aeris said breaking the silence.

"It's fine," Draco replied.

"No it isn't. Draco, I am so sorry for everything that I put you through tonight. I really just wanted to see if that was who I really was, and it turns out I was just giving up like you said. I'm going to keep fighting, Draco. I'm going to fight until the real Aeris shows up. I just hope that you can forgive me." Draco let his next words slip through his lips without thinking, and they made absolutely no sense at this particular moment.

"I love you Aeris." Draco's eyes widened instantly as he realized what he had just said. Aeris looked just as startled as he was as the two stared at one another in the dimly lit street somewhere in Louisiana.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Streets of Louisiana**_

"You what?" Aeris asked still in a bit of shock. Draco's cheeks flushed of what little color they had as he cleared his throat.

"Nothing," he replied. "Never mind." But Aeris could not simply let him off the hook.

"You _love_ me?"

"Hey, doesn't Malati need papers for that little Muggle? It's like buying something and getting a receipt to prove you purchased it, right?"

"You're changing the subject." Draco let out a loud, aggravated groan.

"Look, I don't know why I said that alright? To be honest you kind of freaked me out tonight." Aeris swallowed hard before replying.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You know what. Did you mean it when you said it?" Draco rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Who knows. Maybe I meant it and maybe I didn't. Can we go back to the Manor now?"

Aeris took a hard look at her new husband, her blue eyes examining him closely. He was obviously uncomfortable and did not want to acknowledge that he had just told her that he loved her. Although Aeris didn't say anything to him, it did feel good to hear him say it, whether he meant it or not. Out of respect for Draco's feelings, she dropped the subject and continued walking down the dark street with him.

"Do you really think that adoption is like buying something?" she asked with a small chuckle. Draco shrugged.

"Well how should I know what adoption is like?" he asked, unhappy that she was laughing at his ignorance. "My parents actually wanted to keep me." Just like that, Aeris didn't want anything to do with him.

"Take me home." The anger in her voice was clear and Draco recognized that he had made a terrible mistake.

"I didn't mean it that way," he quickly explained, trying to redeem himself. Aeris remained silent, still fuming over his comment.

"I was just saying that I'm not familiar with the terms of adoption."

"No, you were being a prick," Aeris shot at him. "You know, not everyone that is put into an orphanage or adopted had parents that didn't want them. Some of our parents were murdered." Aeris was so angry that she hadn't noticed that she used "our" instead of referring to herself. She had lived among orphaned children for so long that it was almost a reflex to group herself with them.

"I realize that. I apologize for being so insensitive. Now, can we please go home? If anyone finds out that we were in the Muggle world, we will be in serious trouble."

"Fine, let's go then." Draco grabbed Aeris' hand before apparating them both back to Malfoy Manor.

Aeris opened her eyes when she felt her feet hit solid ground only to have her heart leap into her throat. Draco's hand tightened around hers as Voldemort stared at the two of them. Aeris looked to Draco out of the corner of her eye to see that his chin and lower lip were quivering slightly. They both jumped when Voldemort spoke.

"You went to the Muggle world," he said disapprovingly rather than asking them.

"Yes," Aeris responded. "We did." Draco gripped her hand tighter.

"You are under order to never leave this Manor!" his raspy voice grew louder as he screamed at the young girl.

"Nothing happened," Draco inserted, taking the attention off Aeris and to himself instead.

"Is that so?" Voldemort asked as he approached the two. He grabbed Draco's pointed face in his cold hand roughly, examining the few streaks of soot that were left on his face.

"Then why is it, young Draco Malfoy, that you look like you have been living with the Weasley family?" he hissed. "Care to try another lie?" He tightened his grip on Draco's jaw, causing him to wince.

"Let go of him!" Aeris cried as she went to push his hand away from Draco's face. Voldemort easily pushed her back.

The force against her chest was so powerful that it sent her back so fast that she fell to the floor. A sharp pain seared through her right arm as her bare elbow slammed against the hard ground. Aeris howled out in pain, gripping her elbow in her free hand and lying against the floor. When Aeris screamed, something seemed to click in Draco's mind. He grabbed the Dark Lord's forearm, forcibly pulled his face from his grip, and quickly made his way to Aeris' side, kneeling down next to her.

"You insolent little worm!" Voldemort yelled, outraged. The blond boy had pulled Aeris into a sitting position and kept one arm coiled around her as he glared back at his Lord. "I give you my most powerful weapon and you disrespect me?"

"If Aeris is so precious to you then how can you justify hurting her this way?" Draco yelled back. "Tell me!" Aeris was in shock at the seriousness in his voice.

"You are not the person to question my actions boy."

"Oh no? Then why was I your first choice to marry her?" Aeris felt as if her heart were going to burst.

"Stop," she whispered as she placed a hand on the side of Draco's face. He turned to her with questioning eyes.

"Stop?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"You will not win this fight Draco, you know that. I cannot save you this time. I saw the way you looked at me when I changed tonight and I don't ever want you to see me that way again. I'm just not strong enough." Draco, ignoring the Dark Lord entirely, grabbed Aeris' face in his hands and pushed his forehead against hers.

"Stop it," he told her, his eyes focused on hers. "I don't need you to save me this time Aeris. This time you need me, and I _am_ strong enough. When I said that I loved you tonight, I meant it. Now just stop and let me handle this." Aeris did not respond but searched his determined eyes for any hint of regret.

Draco let her face fall out of his hands before standing up. He turned to face Voldemort and held eye contact with him for a moment. He took a deep breath before speaking, his voice bouncing off the walls of the dark room.

"Do what you will to me," he said calmly, "but leave Aeris out of this. I was the one that agreed to take her to the Muggle world." Voldemort rubbed his chin slowly as he stared at the young man in front of him.

"You certainly have found some spunk in that lanky body of yours boy, but do not mistake me for a man that will respect you for it," Voldemort warned. "Should I choose to punish you, I will do so on my terms. You do not dictate the actions of the Dark Lord." Aeris watched Draco ball his hands into fists at his sides.

"Are we free to enjoy what is left of our honeymoon then?" Aeris forced herself to keep her jaw from dropping. Confidence and determination were just dripping off of Draco right now, transforming him into a man that she had not yet seen.

"Do as you please tonight Draco, but remember that we have a deal." Draco nodded and the Dark Lord disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke. Aeris got off the floor and grabbed Draco's arm.

"Draco!" she yelled in disbelief. "What in the hell was all of that?" Draco looked to her with a stern expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a smooth voice as his hair fell into his eyes. Aeris felt her palms grow sweaty as she looked at him.

Something had completely changed her perception of Draco right now. Before tonight, he was just a cowardly, skinny prick that she could hardly stand, but now it was like he had sprouted into some brave man right before her eyes. Draco smirked as her cheeks turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"I can't believe that you stood up to Voldemort!" Aeris gushed. Her voice had gone higher for some reason.

"Well, someone had to put him in his place," Draco boasted. "Oh man, that looks bad." He had lightly grabbed her arm, examining the deep blue and purple bruise that was crawling up the back of her arm.

"It's just a bruise." Draco shook his head.

"That bastard. This isn't going to heal for days!" Aeris pulled out of his grasp.

"Draco, it's fine. Now seriously, are you okay? That was a pretty big deal you know." He shrugged.

"I'm fine. Listen, I want you to go upstairs, get a nice warm shower, and I'll see you in bed alright? You've had a pretty long night." He pushed a strand of hair behind Aeris' ear, making her blush even more.

"Alright then," she said with a nod and a smile. Aeris made her way to the door of the room they were in and turned over her shoulder. "Draco?"

"Hm?" he replied.

"Maybe you could use a shower too." With that said Aeris walked out of the room, her heart pounding in her chest as she rushed to get to the bathroom.

Draco's eyebrows rose as the invitation set into his mind. His excitement was quickly replaced with a feeling of sickness as Draco realized what he had just done. He just stood up to the Dark Lord, questioned him, and basically asked for punishment for it. As his head started to spin Draco took a seat on the floor, gripping his head in his hands. His breathing had become shallow and his hands started to tremble uncontrollably.

"Oh God…oh God…," he repeated over and over to himself. "What have I done? Oh God what have I done?"

* * *

><p>Aeris stood in the large shower alone, blood filling her head as steam filled the air. She kept glancing at the frosted glass doors to see if Draco had entered the bathroom and every time he was not there. Aeris squeezed her eyes shut as she let out an embarrassed sigh.<p>

"_How could I be so forward?_" she scolded herself mentally. "_I'm so stupid!_"

Aeris was the farthest thing from a sexually aware woman, and her blatant invitation to Draco made her head spin. She allowed herself to be captivated by him as she played the damsel in distress and now she wasn't ready to deal with the consequences. Before Draco no boy had ever held her hand, never kissed her, never told her he loved her, and certainly never got intimate with her. What if she was too inexperienced for Draco? Or even worse, what if her performance _showed_ how inexperienced she was and she made a complete fool of herself? Her heart lurched when the shower door slid open.

Aeris quickly covered her femininity and turned to see Draco staring at her with those focused eyes that hypnotized her earlier. He was standing outside of the shower with a green towel tied around his waist as he stared at her.

"You never said it back," he told her, his eyes focused on hers rather than her body. Aeris cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"When I told you I loved you earlier, you never said it back." Aeris could barely breathe.

"Do you want me to say it back?"

"If you want me to get in this shower with you then you better say it back." The running water was the only sound in the room for nearly 3 minutes.

"I love you," Aeris replied, nearly out of breath from the tension in the air. Draco smiled a toothy grin at her.

"I'm just going to assume that you meant it." With that being said he let his towel fall to the floor and stepped into the shower next to Aeris, shutting the frosted glass door behind him as he did so.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

Aeris forced herself to focus on Draco's face as the water poured out of the shower head, dousing his light blonde hair almost instantly. Draco stretched his arms out to the side, his bicep muscles tensing as he ran the palms of his hands over his hair, slicking it back off his face. Once more, Aeris found herself examining the young mans body as his muscles tensed. Her eyes quickly darted back to his and a deep red blush spread over her face when she realized she was staring at his chest. Draco smirked when he noticed this.

"Has something got you bothered?" he asked with a slight lift of his brow. Her eyes went to his hair.

"I like your hair slicked back," she blurted out. Draco's eyes rolled upward as if he was trying to see his hair.

"It's a bit too childish for my taste really." He inched toward her, one hand running over the side of his hair.

Aeris was still a little apprehensive of him and took a step back. He gave her a small smile before taking her hand in his. Draco lightly twisted her hand in his, examining her thin fingers before kissing the tip of each one. His soft lips against her sensitive skin sent chills down her spine. Draco slowly slid one hand over Aeris' bare hip, his fingertips skimming over her tender flesh as he focused his eyes on hers. He took one more step closer to her before resting his body against hers. Aeris' light eyes widened.

"It's okay Aeris," Draco said softly, tilting her chin up so she could face him. "This is okay. We're married now." Aeris searched his eyes for a moment.

Draco's lips lightly skimmed hers and he pulled away from her a bit before giving her a comforting smile. It is unknown whether the look on Draco's face right at that moment or if it was the way that he was reassuring her, but Aeris needed him now. The longer she looked at him the heavier her desire to have him grew, causing her heart to beat a little faster. A look of shock appeared on the young man's face as Aeris tangled her fingers into his wet hair and forced his lips against hers. Even with the warmth of the steam surrounding them, the heat of Draco's breath on her lips drove Aeris mad with passion.

Draco decided that it was time to test his boundaries with his young wife and he squeezed her hips, his fingernails lightly pressing into her skin as he pushed his body closer against hers. He had been patient enough with her and he was ready to share this moment with Aeris while he had the opportunity. His hands dipped from her hips to her thighs, her skin molding to the shape of his hands as he hoisted her into the air, her back landing against the shower wall. The two were too caught up in the heat of the moment to notice that Aeris had slid her hand across the shower knob when he lifted her for balance.

Aeris had prepared herself for what she expected was going to happen next. She had thrown caution to the wind and was ready to give herself to her new husband. Unfortunately that would have to wait. Before she knew it, Draco screamed in pain, releasing his hold on her body. Aeris slammed to the ground and an unfathomable pain shot through her tailbone and traveled up her spine. She let out a pained yowl of her own now. Her eyes darted to Draco who was pressed up against the opposite wall of the shower.

Steam rolled off his body as he hugged his chest tightly, wincing a bit. It was now that Aeris noticed the intensity of the steam in the shower and she realized what she had done. When she concluded that she must have turned the shower temperature to its hottest setting by accident, she could feel tears forming in her eyes. Draco flipped his arms, exposing the now red flesh of them, making Aeris even more upset.

"Oh!" Aeris cried, mortified that she had completely ruined such a special moment between the two and made an utter fool of herself. Climbing off the ground, she ran through the hot water, and out of the shower.

"Aeris wait!" Draco yelled as he went to run after her. He jumped back after touching the hot water once more. "Ouch!"

Aeris had wrapped a green towel around her body and made her way into the bedroom as quickly as possible. Tears rolled down her face as she planted herself on the edge of the bed, her face falling into her hands as she tried to hide her shame. This was exactly what she had been afraid of. She managed to ruin everything and now Draco probably saw her for exactly what she was. An inexperienced, stupid little girl. She lifted her face out of her hands when she heard Draco walk out of the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he kneeled on the floor in front of her, his hands grabbing hers. Aeris pulled her hands out of his while she sobbed.

"No I'm not alright!" she yelled. "I'm mortified!" Draco attempted to give her a sympathetic look but he couldn't help but smile. Aeris glared at him. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. It's just…things got pretty hot back there, don't you think?" he waggled his eyebrows at her and Aeris gave him a stunned look. She could not believe he was joking about this.

"Shut up Draco! This isn't funny."

"Actually it is _kind_ of funny."

"Well excuse me for not seeing the humor." Draco patted her bare knee and smiled up at her.

"Look, things happen. Don't think about it too much." Aeris tilted her head at him, still unhappy.

"No, you just don't get it. For most girls the first time is something special, okay? I had this entire scenario in my head for how things were supposed to happen tonight, and everything was completely ruined." Draco's expression turned more serious now.

"You don't think that the first time is something special for boys too?" Aeris could hear the hint of anger in his tone.

"Well it obviously wasn't for you. You were the one who came out here joking about everything."

"I was trying to make you feel better!" Draco stood up now. "Remind me not to do that ever again."

"Go ahead, get angry, I don't even care right now. I'm going to bed." Aeris quickly pushed her towel-covered body under the blankets and rolled away from Draco. The blond boy shook his head at her.

"You're acting like a child!" he pointed out. Aeris whipped around in the bed now.

"I am a child!" she screamed. The two stared each other down through narrowed eyes.

Draco was unsure of what he should say to Aeris now. She was quite correct after all, but he was in the same situation she was. Granted he was a year older than she was, and he knew about this arranged marriage well in advance, but considering his deal with the Dark Lord, he was the one who deserved to be throwing a tantrum right now.

"Maybe we aren't ready to take this big of a step," he said calmly. Aeris studied him.

"Maybe we aren't," she agreed. Their angry expressions quickly changed to a mixture of guilt and sadness as Draco sat on the edge of the bed next to Aeris' body.

"I wish this was a simple situation. One where we were adults who got married for love, not because we had no other choice." Aeris pushed her hair behind her ear before replying.

"Well we aren't, and we never will get that option. We have to live with the fact that we are teenagers and we were married against our will."

"My parents will be home in the morning. I have one day left before I return to Hogwarts. If you don't mind, I think I'd like to just go to sleep now." Draco turned to Aeris and she nodded. He made his way to his side of the bed and the lit candles lost their flames.

"For what it's worth," Draco whispered over his shoulder, "I was enjoying myself earlier." With her back facing him, Aeris replied.

"Yeah, me too." The two stopped speaking and pretended to be asleep for each others sake.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Narcissa and Lucius returned to their Manor at dawn. The sky was a hazy gray and the air smelled like rain while clouds rumbled above the Earth. Neither of the adults were happy to be bringing a guest home with them, especially not after their only sons honeymoon night.<p>

"I say, where is little Draco this morning?" Maximus asked as he looked around the hallway of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa turned over her shoulder.

"I would assume he is with his new wife," she kept her tone calm as she stressed the word "his". Maximus gave her a smirk in return.

"Well, why don't the two of you get settled in and I'll go find the little lovebirds." Lucius looked to his wife as she pursed her red stained lips together.

"Do tread lightly, Maximus. I'm sure that Aeris is recovering from last night. I'm sure that you would not want to disturb her." Lucius raised an eyebrow at his wives attempt to make Maximus angry.

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy," he replied with a smile before making his way down the hall and up the staircase.

"I can't believe you!" Narcissa whispered to her husband.

"Well Dear, I did not have any other choice but to allow him to come with us," Lucius whispered back.

"Draco is not leaving for Hogwarts until tomorrow morning. Maximus has no business being here until then to watch Aeris. Just as well, why is it that _he_ must watch after her? Bellatrix is more than capable to watch her." Lucius sighed before rubbing his forehead.

"The Dark Lord willed it, so we must deal with it. The boy is already here, we can't change that now. All we can do is make sure he doesn't weasel his way between Draco and that precious young woman." Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"That Maximus, no better than his bastard father. The entire Alastaire name is trash and I do not approve of him running around my home."

"Darling, do relax. You will give that beautiful face of yours worry lines if you don't." Narcissa rolled her eyes before storming off into the family dinning room.

Upstairs, rain had started pinging off the glass balcony doors of Draco's bedroom. A roar of thunder woke the young boy from his sound sleep and he sat up groggily in bed. He ran his hands over his smooth face before looking to Aeris with tired eyes. His eyes quickly widened as he caught sight of Maximus Alastaire standing over her, pushing a piece of hair off her forehead.

"Don't you touch her!" Draco yelled, jumping out of bed and hurrying to where Maximus was standing. Maximus gave him a cocky smile.

"Nice towel kid," he said. Draco looked down at the towel that was still wrapped around his waist from the previous night.

"Yeah, well, this is the most covered I've been since the wedding, if you get what I mean." Maximus scoffed at this.

"Please, you're fooling no one. There is no way that a little boy like you could have handled a woman like Aeris and lived. You're lying, and it's obvious. Seriously, man, it's sad." The two jumped at a third voice.

"Then you obviously don't know Draco very well," Aeris said as she sat up in bed. Both boys gave her confused looks but for very different reasons.

"What?" Maximus asked.

"Um, sorry Max, but I don't really think it's appropriate to tell you about our sex life. The fact that you would even want to know is a bit creepy, don't you think?" Draco smirked at her, knowing what she was doing.

"Sex life? So you and little Malfoy really did the deed? Really?"

"Well, I wouldn't call him "little" Malfoy," her eyes darted to his waist and then back to Maximus who was in shock. Draco on the other hand was fighting himself from smiling due to his happiness.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm just letting you know that the Malfoy's are back. Maybe you two should get dressed and go see them." The anger in his voice was obvious as he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Draco jumped onto the bed and straddled Aeris' body that was under the covers. Aeris laughed at him before he kissed her a few times, then smiled at her. He began shaking his head as he laughed himself.

"You, my wife, are bloody brilliant," he told her as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I know," Aeris replied. "We really ought to go and see your parents though."

"Fine, if we must. Really though, I owe you for that one."

"Well, I just don't like the way Max treats you. You can repay me by trying to get along with him today." Draco groaned.

"Fine, I'll try. No promises though."

"Of course. Do you even know why he's here?" Draco shook his head.

"No, but I'm sure it's not for any good reason." Aeris nodded.

"Well, no time to worry about Alastaire now," Draco told her. "Let's get ready and get downstairs before someone else bothers us."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Mother, I do expect that you have a wonderful reason as to why I woke up to Alastaire drooling over my sleeping wife this morning," Draco announced as he walked into the kitchen. Narcissa turned and smiled at her son while Lucius glared at Maximus.

"Now Draco, Maximus is right here; do remember your manners," she said cheerily. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm well aware of his presence. I meant for him to hear that."

"That's enough Draco," Lucius scolded.

"I say, where is my beautiful daughter-in-law?" Narcissa looked around Draco as if Aeris was going to pop out of thin air.

"She's getting dressed." Draco took a seat next to his father at the small table in the kitchen. He caught a glimpse of Maximus smirking at him and had to force himself to remain silent.

"So, how was your Honeymoon?" Lucius asked, obviously uninterested as he held the morning paper in front of his face.

"Magnificent," Draco replied, looking straight at Maximus as he did so.

The door to the kitchen swung open and Aeris walked in slowly as everyone turned to stare at her. She could feel her cheeks growing hot from the unwanted gazes as she walked over to Narcissa. She jumped as she felt her wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Good morning my Dear Aeris," Narcissa said sweetly as she rubbed her shoulder. "You look lovely today." Draco scowled as Maximus stood up from his seat.

"That she does Mrs. Malfoy," he admitted with a smile. "That powder pink dress is very complimentary to your skin tone Aeris."

"_Why were you even looking at her skin?"_ Draco thought angrily.

Aeris did not respond to this but instead looked over Maximus. Although he had a rivalry with Draco she did not hate him. In fact, looking at him now reminded her of her first run in's with him in this world. He was a very sweet man to her and in truth she did miss his friendship. The thought of Draco leaving for Hogwarts and leaving her in this manor alone did weigh heavily on her and she may have just been desperate for a friend right now.

"Max, why are you here?" Aeris asked calmly.

"That's…_complicated_ Darling," Narcissa replied. Maximus shook his head.

"Don't worry Mrs. Malfoy," he added. "She deserves to know. Aeris, Draco is leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow morning, this I'm sure is information you already know. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord has forbidden you from going along to see him off. I am here to keep you company."

"What?" Draco spit, standing up from his seat.

"Sit down Draco," Lucius said with a sigh. Draco ignored his father.

"Forbidden? I don't understand; why am I forbidden from going?" Aeris asked while trying to keep her composure as her blood began to boil.

"Well Aeris, the train station is flooded with many witches and wizards. Everyone must be seen as a possible threat. You must understand that the Dark Lord is doing this to protect you."

"I thought that Draco married me to serve that purpose? He is supposed to protect me." Narcissa lifted a brow at Maximus, waiting for his response.

"I'll admit that I ran this by the Dark Lord as well Aeris. I too was initially confused by this arrangement."

"_Yeah I bet you were_," Draco thought sarcastically.

"What was his response?" Aeris asked as she smoothed her hair back.

"It seems that he is angry about something that occurred on your Honeymoon night. He claims that Draco is on what you would call probation at the moment. Apparently he is unhappy with Draco's performance already." Maximus glanced over to Draco just to make him angry. Lucius slammed his paper onto the table.

"Draco, what have you done? How can you have messed this task up already?" he asked his son.

"Please leave Draco alone, Mr. Malfoy," Aeris said. "You see, I'm afraid what happened was indeed my fault. Draco was basically under my control last night and could not refuse me." Maximus scrunched his brow now.

"He was under your control and could not refuse you?" he asked her. Aeris' blue eyes had a hint of fire in them now.

"Well, in more ways than one, that is." She gave him a small wink and Narcissa had to contain her happiness.

Narcissa was not fond of her son maturing this fast and she did not enjoy discussing it, but the fact that Aeris was using that fact to put Maximus in his place as Draco's replacement made her ecstatic. The fire in her daughter-in-laws eyes and that little wink she had given Maximus just proved that she was going to get along well with her. Draco coughed, slightly nervous of the attention his parents were giving him now due to Aeris' words.

"I see. Then excuse me, Draco, for getting short with you," Lucius apologized, a slight blush on his face now.

Draco's eyes widened. Did his father just _apologize_ to him? Was this really happening? The immense gratitude he had for Aeris was growing by the second. He gave her an appreciative look and caught himself being hypnotized by her presence. Her pink dress was quite striking, and her blonde hair was slicked back off her face into a tight bun on top of her head. She appeared to be the embodiment of femininity as she smiled back at him.

"So, is there no chance that Aeris would be allowed to come to the train station then?" Draco asked Maximus.

"None. Don't worry; I will be here to look after her for you. I will also be dropping in every now and then to keep her company while you are away at school." Draco clenched his fists at his sides.

He disliked everything about this situation but he knew that there was no way to change it. Had Maximus not been his rival, and was his friend instead, he would be thanking him. But this was not like Blaise or Goyle stopping in to make sure Aeris had someone to talk to every now and then. This was a threat. Draco had only spent a few short days with Aeris and now he was going to leave her alone until break. That gave Maximus the perfect opportunity to prey on her and turn her against him.

"Well that is very thoughtful of you Max, but you must excuse us now," Aeris said as she hooked her arm with Narcissa's, surprising her a bit. "Draco and I have much to discuss with our parents now. I'm sure you understand."

"By all means Aeris," Maximus replied as Aeris and Narcissa exited the room. Lucius followed after them but Draco stopped next to Maximus.

"When you're in Malfoy Manor, you will address Aeris as Mrs. Malfoy," Draco ordered. Maximus smirked at him.

"That's what I call your mother."

"Then Mrs. Draco Malfoy will do just fine." With that Draco exited the room, leaving a scowling Maximus in the kitchen alone.

* * *

><p>"Why it appears that someone has come out of her shell," Narcissa whispered to Aeris as the two walked down the hallway.<p>

"Maybe just a tiny bit," Aeris replied. "I must apologize for my rude behavior back there though. It was inexcusable that I hinted at a private matter in front of both you and Lucius just to get Max heated up."

"My Dear, I was applauding you the entire time. I admit that I do not enjoy hearing of my only sons adult…_endeavors_, but you are quite the coy little woman and I approve of your guts." Aeris smiled to herself.

"So this is what it feels like then? This is what it is like to have a mother?" Narcissa felt tears forming in her eyes at the sound of being called a mother by this very important girl.

"Oh Aeris, I already love you like you were my own. Should you need anything, do not hesitate to come straight to me." Draco and Lucius walked behind their women quietly.

"_Well she certainly has mother wrapped around her finger already. Good show, Aeris,"_ Draco thought as he listened to the two.

"Well, there is one thing I would appreciate," Aeris admitted, stopping in the hallway. The others stopped as well.

"You just name it sweetheart," Narcissa said.

"Is there any way that I can come along and see Draco off to Hogwarts? He is my husband, and he will be gone for so long, I just can't bear the thought of him leaving without a proper send off." Lucius cleared his throat.

"That is out of the question Aeris. You heard Maximus earlier. There is no use in harping on the issue any further," he explained. Draco shot him a frustrated look.

"I understand that, I'm just so distraught over the whole thing." Draco smirked as Aeris made a convincing sound as if she were about to burst into tears.

"Dear, I'm sorry. Why don't I have Lucius speak with the Dark Lord once more tonight to see if he will change his mind?" Narcissa said.

"Narcissa, that is out of the question," Lucius stated, shaking his head.

"I don't believe I am asking much. Do this, as a favor to your daughter-in-law." Aeris looked to Draco before realizing what she would need to do.

"Oh Lucius!" she cried, throwing herself against him and wrapping her arms around his thin body. "Would you? Would you really speak to my father?" Her blue eyes beamed up at him and he sighed.

"I suppose it could not hurt to inquire for you," he said, giving her exactly what she wanted.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate it. Really I do."

"_I wonder what her motive is. Maybe she does want to see me off tomorrow morning, but knowing Aeris it's more than that,"_ Draco thought as he smiled at her.

Aeris did have a reason to go with the Malfoy's to the train station tomorrow morning, but it was not to say goodbye to Draco. All Aeris wanted was another chance to possibly run into Harry Potter again. Finding out that he was a real person was just about the best thing that had happened to her, but this time she wanted to speak with him. She wanted to find out who he really was, and maybe if she was lucky enough, he would want to find out who she was too.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: I figured since this story is past the 25 chapter mark I would add a disclaimer once more. I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does. As for Aeris, Abner, Maximus, etc. those are my characters. Thank you to everyone reading my little AU story!

**Chapter 26**

"Excuse the interruption, but a letter has arrived for Draco," Maximus said as he approached the group. A black envelope was stuck between his middle and index finger.

"I trust that you did not open it," Draco said angrily as he snatched his property away from Maximus. Aeris gripped Draco's arm as she peered over his shoulder at the letter.

"I can assure you that I have no interest in reading your love letters from random Slytherin girls."

Aeris looked to Maximus quickly before releasing Draco's arm. The memory of reading a letter from Pansy crept up on her slowly. Guilt followed when Aeris realized that she was romancing another woman's man. She looked to Draco out of the corner of her eyes, trying to judge his expression.

"_I can't really be to blame,"_ she thought. "_Draco is the one who neglected to tell that poor girl about us."_ Aeris' guilt quickly subsided when she remembered a second letter from Pansy.

Her eyes narrowed at her young husband now. She was so wrapped up in seeing Harry Potter once more that she had completely ignored the fact that Draco agreed to continue a relationship with Pansy. Just because Aeris was not going to Hogwarts with him did not make him a single man. He may have denied that Pansy was a current girlfriend, but Aeris still felt uneasy.

"_Asshole,"_ she thought before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, well if you will all excuse me I am going to read my letter in private," Draco announced with a nod. He walked a few paces before stopping.

"Aeris?" he asked. "Won't you be joining me?"

"Oh now you don't need your wife to hover over you while you see to your business," she replied. "I need a moment alone with Maximus anyway." Maximus raised an eyebrow at her and Draco gave her a concerned look. "Do enjoy that letter."

"Come Lucius. We have matters of our own to attend to," Narcissa added. Her husband nodded and left the room with her. Draco hesitated but left eventually.

"Maximus, were you trying to make me angry?" Aeris asked calmly as she examined her fingernails.

"Of course not Aeris," he replied. "I only care about your feelings. I apologize if Draco's fan mail upset you."

"Was it really a letter from some girl?"

"Now Aeris, I thought you knew me better than that. I did not read Draco's letter. I just assumed what it was."

"Well you know what they say about assumptions."

"Shall we continue this discussion in the garden? The storm has stopped and it looks nice outside. It'd be a shame to waste time in this Manor." Aeris agreed and the two made their way through the Manor and into the garden.

Aeris took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the roses and lilacs scattered amongst the bushes. The screech of the lone, white peacock echoed in the distance, making her grin. Aeris took a seat on a stone bench as Maximus fiddled with a vine nearby.

"Are you ready to discuss what you really want to discuss with me now?" he asked, his attention still on the vine.

"Who said that there was more to discuss?" Aeris asked coyly. Maximus smirked at her.

"There is always something more to you, Miss Malfoy."

"Max, are you currently in a relationship with anyone?"

"Is that a proposal?" He sent a wink Aeris' way and she shook her head.

"Seriously, Max."

"No. I am not involved with anyone at the moment, nor have I been for quite some time."

"Let's say you were dating someone for a few years, but Voldemort chose you to be my husband. Would you end the relationship and marry me?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Even if you loved that girl?"

"Well, that's the funny thing," Maximus plucked a tiny flower from the vine he had been fiddling with. "You can fall in love as many times as you want. So love is not really a factor in the situation."

"Now see, I don't believe that."

"Which part don't you believe?"

"I do not believe that you can fall in love more than once. Sure, you can think you are in love with someone, but if you "fall in love" with someone else then it wasn't real love."

"Who says it wasn't real?

"Apparently you if you could leave someone you love for a stranger."

A silence fell over the two. A small breeze rustled the shrubbery and sent a chill down Aeris' spine. Maximus had begun twirling the tiny flower between his fingers as he stared down at it, contemplating what Aeris had just said. It wasn't long before he took a seat next to her on the bench.

"Stop worrying yourself about this," he said as he nudged her shoulder lightly with his. "I'm sure Draco loves you and you're the only girl he has eyes for and all of that junk."

"Yeah…," Aeris replied quietly. "You're probably right." Aeris jumped when Maximus placed the flower behind her ear.

"Now, what's this I hear about Lucius asking the Dark Lord if you can see Draco off tomorrow?"

Aeris sat up straighter now. An impish grin crossed her lips when she realized she had a secret weapon in reserve if Lucius was unsuccessful in his endeavor. Maximus said he cared for her, and now she was going to make him prove it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

Draco sat behind a large desk staring at the letter he received. The black envelope had his first name written in silver ink on the front, but it was not a font that he recognized. The more he thought about it, the more it worried him. His owl had not left the Manor all morning, and he did not hear another owl enter his home, which meant that this letter had not been delivered at all. No, Maximus was given this letter and was supposed to give it to Draco. The only question that remained was why.

After a few minutes, he opened the letter. The black envelope opened easily, and a white, crisp piece of parchment slid out. Draco could feel his jaw tensing as he skimmed over the black writing.

"_Draco,_

_By now you are probably biting your nails with anticipation of what this letter is about. The Dark Lord is going to be in touch with you shortly after your return to Hogwarts, so be on your toes. However, I am betting that Aeris has begged you to put up with me today, so you will not respond to this letter. I'm not just watching over Aeris while you are away at school like a good little boy. I am going to spend every waking minute, every single second with Aeris. I'm going to discover every tiny thing about her, and I am going to use my charm to woo her. Make no mistake, Draco Malfoy, I am going to make your wife fall in love with me one way or another. I will win her over, and you will go back to being nobody. Have fun studying potions and herbology, kid. I'll be busy studying your wife. _

_Yours truly, Maximus Alastaire_

Draco crumbled the letter into a small ball viciously. Angry groans escaped through his clenched teeth as he grabbed his hair in his hands. In a fit of rage Draco swept his arms over the desk top, sending numerous papers and quills crashing to the floor. His chest rose and fell as he started pacing the study. He stopped when he passed the window. He quickly pressed his nose against the glass and looked down in the garden. His nostrils flared as he watched Maximus nudge Aeris and then place something behind her ear.

Draco retrieved the crumpled letter from the floor and shoved it into his pants pocket before rushing out of the room. He flew down the stairs, knocking a house elf to the ground as he did so, and ran through the ballroom. He tore open the doors and looked into the garden. Maximus was standing in front of Aeris, who was still on the bench, and the two boys locked eyes. Draco angrily started to walk over to the two.

"Well hello there Draco," Maximus said with a smile. Aeris turned over her shoulder and smiled at her husband.

Draco passed the bench, and to the surprise of everyone present, punched Maximus in the face. His knuckled cracked against the tall boy's cheek bone before Maximus stumbled backward, his hand gripping his face. Draco stood with his hair falling into his eyes, chest heaving up and down, with nothing short of hate in his eyes.

"Draco!" Aeris yelled before covering her mouth with her hand.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"What in the bloody hell was that for?" Maximus screamed as he bent over. His hand was still pressed against his cheek when Aeris stood up.

"Have you gone mad?" Aeris asked Draco as she walked past him. The two locked eyes for a brief second before Aeris went to Maximus.

Draco watched as she put an arm around him. Aeris bent down to try and get a good look at the damage Draco had done to his face. Draco hoped that he hit him harder than he thought he had. He looked down at his hand that rested limp against his side. He winced as he tried to move his fingers.

"Max, move your hand!" Aeris demanded as she pushed his hand away from his face. Aeris pulled back and covered her mouth.

"What?" Maximus asked quickly. "What is the matter?"

"Let's just say you won't be competing in any beauty pageants for a while sweetheart," Draco yelled to him before smirking. Aeris glared at him.

"Draco, what is wrong with you?" she asked. "You just attacked him for no reason!"

"Believe whatever you want my Dear," Draco replied.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that there was a reason behind this assault? If so I would love to hear it."

"Sorry love, but I don't need my wife demanding an explanation while I see to my business. Nice flower behind your ear by the way."

Aeris touched the small flower with her fingertips. She gave Draco a confused look before ripping it from behind her ear and dropping it to the ground.

"Are you honestly angry because we were talking?" she asked, walking closer to him now.

"I'm not angry," Draco told her calmly.

"Draco, you can't do this. You can't go around punching anyone that I talk to just because you dislike them."

"Can't I? It appears that I did just that not more than two minutes ago."

"Are you insane? How can you justify what you just did? Maximus didn't even do any- wait, that letter. What was that letter about?"

Draco tensed up. He slid his now bruised hand into his pants pocket, his fingertips skimming over the letter as he did so. He wanted to pull the letter out and give it to Aeris right then. With any luck she would go into her angry veela mode and destroy Maximus right there in the garden. However, no matter how much he despised Maximus, he could not do that to Aeris. She would not be able to live with herself if she committed such a heinous crime. So instead, he lied.

"It was from Hogwarts," he said. "They were reminding me that I need to pick up my Prefect badge when I arrive." Maximus stood up straight and smirked at Draco now.

"So then there was no reason for what you did. How could I be so stupid to believe that you could actually try and get along with Max for one measly day? Apparently you are incapable of doing anything for me," Aeris said, disappointed. She headed for the ballroom door, shaking her head.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"That is no business of yours!" With that, Aeris slammed the glass door shut and continued into the Manor.

The two boys locked eyes once more, both showing how unhappy they were to be alone with one another. Draco examined Maximus' swollen cheek and split upper lip, smirking to himself as he did so. Maximus shook his head at Draco.

"Leave it to you to make a scene," he said as he folded his arms over his broad chest.

"You didn't really think that I was going to read that letter and sit back and do nothing, did you?" Draco asked.

"That's irrelevant. All you managed to do was make Aeris angry at you, so I don't really care that you reacted."

"I'm pretty positive I managed to punch you in the face as well."

"Congratulations, you got one hit on me. Don't think that I won't be returning the favor in the future."

"Right."

"Or I could take it out on Aeris. You know, have her pay for your mistake and whatnot." Draco's hands turned to fists.

"You aren't going to touch her," he spit back. Maximus lifted his brows at this.

"Oh, now I don't know about that," Maximus replied. "I mean, you're the one who is supposed to be protecting her, not me. So if something unexpected were to happen to her, who do you think the Dark Lord will blame?"

"You bastard. You don't care about Aeris at all, do you?"

"Sure I do, I just care about making you pay for what you just did more."

Draco started to grind his teeth together. He wanted Maximus out of his family's Manor and he wanted him to stay away from Aeris. He cursed the poor timing of his marriage to Aeris. He was in no way ready to return to Hogwarts now.

"I am curious though," Maximus said. "Why didn't you tell Aeris about the letter?"

"Because unlike you I actually care about her," Draco replied angrily. Maximus laughed at this.

"Please spare me the lies, kid. You don't care about her. You care about keeping the Dark Lord happy and saving yourself from getting murdered. After all, without Aeris in your life you are worthless to his cause."

"Is that what you think?" Draco ripped his sleeve up, exposing his arm. "Then why did he mark me?"

"Am I supposed to be impressed by that?"

"I'm not worthless, Alastaire. I matter, and nothing you say will shake my confidence. When this all comes to an end, I'll be the one who walks away with everything. Not you."

"You're boring me."

"Stay the hell away from my wife."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kill you."

Draco turned his back on Maximus and went in search of Aeris. Maximus stood in the garden, slightly amused but unshaken by Draco's determined mindset. He shook his head and made his way into the Manor in search of a mirror to see how his face looked.

* * *

><p>Aeris stood in her and Draco's bedroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was trying to calm herself down but she could not stop thinking about Draco punching Maximus, and the more she thought about it the angrier she got. Her ears had started to turn to points at the tips and her heart raced in her chest. She didn't even know why she was starting to transform, she had been angrier than this before and nothing happened. A knock on the door distracted her.<p>

"Who is it?" she called.

"Your husband," Draco replied as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Aeris looked back at her reflection.

"Go away."

"Aeris, we need to talk about this."

"Oh you want to talk? That's surprising. You know, I had you pegged as the kind of guy that threw punches instead of words."

Draco took a seat on the edge of the bed and sighed at Aeris' stubbornness. With his elbows resting on his knees he turned his head toward her. He watched her silently as she tugged on her clothes uncomfortably and tried her hardest to avoid his gaze.

"Why were you so concerned about him anyway?" he asked.

"He's my friend, that's why," Aeris replied, her eyes still glued to the reflection of her pointed ears. "I don't expect you to understand." This caused Draco to sit up straighter.

"Are you insinuating that I don't have any friends?"

"That's exactly what I am insinuating."

"Well that's just nonsense. I have plenty of friends. You know that, you've met them."

"Those boys are not your friends, Draco. The chubby ones are your lackeys, Blaise only hangs around you because you're of the same social class, and honestly I don't really understand your relationship with Theodore."

"As if you have any room to speak about not having friends."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You certainly didn't leave behind any close friends in the Muggle world, now did you? Oh and choosing Alastaire as your first pal in this world was a real smart idea."

"You're just angry that people are capable of befriending me because they like me, not just for my social status and money."

"Says the girl who spends her days talking to the house elves!"

Aeris turned to face Draco now. Both of them stiffened where they were as they started to regret this entire debate. Draco was correct in the sense that Aeris had nearly no friends, but that wasn't entirely her fault. She wasn't allowed to leave the Manor so establishing a friendship was next to impossible. Draco understood the truth in Aeris' clams about his friends as well, but he was not going to let her get away with putting him down the way she had.

"Well it's good to see that you haven't completely lost your mind," Aeris said quietly. "You're still the judgmental boy I met when I first arrived here." Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's nice to see that you are still as emotionally unstable as the first day we met one another," he replied. "Nice pointed ears."

Aeris quickly covered her ears with her hands before looking away from Draco. She scowled at the ground as Draco stood up from the bed. Her eyes followed him to the bedroom door. With his back still turned to her he opened the door and stopped in the doorway.

"Regardless of the Dark Lord's answer, I don't want you to come with my family to the train station tomorrow," he said before shutting the door and leaving Aeris alone.

Aeris could feel her chest rising and falling as she stared at the closed door across the room. Her throat became dry and an intense burning filled her nose as tears began to form in her now dark eyes. Her hands trembled against the side of her face as she covered her pointed ears. After everything they had been through, Aeris wanted nothing more than to believe Draco could change. Unfortunately, people don't change just because you want them too. Aeris knew this now.

She wanted to run into Harry once more, but she also wanted to say goodbye to her new husband tomorrow. Draco was the closest person to her in this Manor and now he was going to leave her. He was going to leave her the way her biological mother and father had. He was going to leave her the way that Voldemort had. As Aeris felt tears falling down her face, a loud scream resembling a shriek escaped her throat. She dropped her arms to her sides and continued to scream.

In a fit of rage she grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at the door. She continued doing this until she ran out of pillows, and then she resorted to balling up the blankets and tossing them. A few seconds after throwing the last piece of bedding, a burning covered Aeris' palms. With anger flowing through her body and her blood boiling, she launched her hands forward as if she was pushing someone backward. To her own surprise, a small ball of fire exploded from both hands. They did not make it to the door, but the carpet got singed, and a tiny flame roared on the ground.

Aeris felt herself panic and quickly stomped the flame until it was extinguished. With her body trembling, she fell to the ground on her knees. She stared down at the palms of her hands wide eyed as her fingers twitched. She tried to take deep breaths but new tears had started to fall out of her eyes.

"What am I?" she screamed as she doubled over onto the floor, her hands curled up against her stomach as she cried.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Aeris' body continued to convulse on the floor as she sobbed into the now damp carpet. She started to cough from the strain when the bedroom door opened. Aeris heard the door close but she couldn't stop crying. Soon she was pulled against Maximus' chest on the floor, and he sat quietly stroking her hair as she buried her face into his shirt.

"There there," he said calmly. "You're okay."

Hearing him say this only made her cry harder. She could hear her voice cracking and feel her head swelling from the pressure. She wanted his words to be true. She wanted to be okay, but she wasn't. She had just thrown fire out of her hands and she didn't understand why.

"I'm guessing things got a little tense with the hubby, huh?" Maximus said as he continued to stroke Aeris' hair back off her face.

Aeris ignored him but she stopped sobbing. A few shaky breaths escaped her as she tried to calm herself down but the tears continued to appear in her eyes. Aeris turned her face to the side, her eyes focused to the glass cabinet that sat in the corner of the room. A hidden light spread itself through the cabinet, glinting off of the numerous trophies that sat inside.

Although she was always curious about the trophies, Draco never told her about them. Seeing as how he enjoyed boasting about his accomplishments she assumed he would tell her eventually. Aeris was not impressed or in awe of these trophies right now. Her eyes focused in on the sharp little figurines of a man holding a broom in his hand on top of each one. Without hesitation Aeris pulled away from Maximus and got to her feet.

Maximus sat on the floor, watching Aeris, confused. She nearly tripped over herself as she made her way to the cabinet. Maximus climbed to his feet in a hurry when Aeris pulled a trophy out of the case and snapped the small figurine off the top. Maximus could feel a cold sweat wash over him as Aeris stared at him, the tiny and sharp figurine pressed against her throat.

"Aeris…Aeris calm down," Maximus begged, taking a step forward. Aeris pressed the figurine against her throat and he stopped advancing.

"I'll do it," Aeris told him. "I'll end this. I'll end this right now."

"Aeris, you won't solve anything this way. Please just put that down."

"No! You don't understand what is happening with me, Max."

"I might. Why don't you tell me what is going on Aeris?"

Maximus tried to keep Aeris talking. He wanted her to forget that she was holding a weapon against her throat and right now keeping her talking was the only distraction he had. He could pull out his wand and blast the figurine out of her hand, but nothing would stop her from using it the second he went for his wand. When Aeris responded Maximus focused on her.

"I'm a monster," she said, her lower lip quivering after she finished speaking.

"No, I don't believe that for a second," Maximus replied.

"I don't care if you believe it or not! It's the truth. Look at me!"

"There is nothing wrong with you Aeris."

"My ears are pointed, my fingernails are sharp and I just shot fireballs out of my hands. Are you going to tell me that there is nothing wrong with me now?"

"You shot fireballs out of your hands?" Maximus was just as surprised as Aeris had been.

"Stop repeating me!" Aeris pushed the figurine harder against her throat, pricking her skin enough to make a small drop of blood run down her neck. Maximus took a step forward now and Aeris took one back.

"Don't come any closer!" she warned.

"Okay, okay I won't move," Maximus explained. "Aeris, you're hurting yourself. Please, stop this."

"Why should I? Like I told you, I'm a monster. I've hurt people and who knows who else I might hurt. If I do this, Draco is free. _You're_ free. This is the perfect solution."

"You would honestly take your own life to save Draco's? Or even mine for that matter?"

"I can't do this anymore! I'm tired. I'm so tired."

Both looked to the bedroom door when it opened once more. Draco stopped when he entered, looking between both Aeris and Maximus. His heart started to pound when he saw the blood running down Aeris' neck and staining the top of her shirt. He looked to Maximus who gave him a stern but cautious look.

"Aeris, what are you doing?" Draco asked calmly.

"I'm putting an end to all of this to stop the bickering and fighting between the both of you. To stop myself from losing control," Aeris replied.

"I knew you were unstable but I didn't realize you were that selfish." Maximus shot a worried glance at Draco when he said this.

"Selfish?"

"Yes, selfish. If you go through with this how do you think everyone will feel? Or do you even care about anyone else?"

"Draco!" Maximus scolded. "Now is not the time to pick at her."

"Shut the hell up," Draco spit back. "Aeris, I've put up with your outbursts since you came here. I have let you complain about how you're some monster, and how you're a bad person, but you know what? I'm sick of it."

Aeris cocked an eyebrow at Draco as a tear slid down her already damp cheek. Her heart was still racing in her chest, but Draco's words were hypnotizing. She could not believe that he was saying these things to her right now; especially when she was in such a position to do herself harm.

"I understand that you're depressed, but you need to grow up," Draco continued. "You're young and you were abused, but you have an opportunity to make a new life for yourself in this world. You have a second chance. That is something that very few people ever get, but right now I don't think you deserve it."

"This is your fault!" Aeris screamed, accidentally puncturing her neck more. A second drop of blood traced the path of the first down her neck.

"You can't blame me for this! That's not fair and you are not going to hold this over my head!"

"Draco shut up!" Maximus interrupted. "She can blame whoever she wants."

"No, she can't!" Draco shot back. "If you go through with this then you really are the monster that you claim to be."

"Y-you're confusing me," Aeris stuttered. "Leave me alone! Just let me think!"

"The time for letting you think is over," Draco strode across the room and ripped the figurine out of Aeris' hand. She grabbed onto her blonde hair and tried to turn away from Draco. He grabbed her wrists and forced her to face him.

"How dare you," he told her through gritted teeth. "How dare you do something this foolish."

"Why did you stop me?" Aeris asked. "You could have been free of this burden."

"You saved my life once. Consider us even." Draco angrily threw Aeris' wrist out of his grasp before shutting himself in the bathroom.

Maximus stood on the other side of the room, his nerves still on edge. He watched Aeris as she touched her punctured neck and he felt his stomach drop. Had Draco not shown up when he did there was a great chance that Aeris would have gone through with killing herself. Then he would be the one who had to answer to the Dark Lord as well as Draco. Maximus tried to shake himself out of the trance he was in.

"Aeris," Maximus managed to say in a quiet voice. "Don't ever do something like that again."

Aeris looked to him but did not respond. She pulled her fingers away from her neck and examined the red liquid that covered them with a somber expression. This was never something that she wanted. She was starting to slip away from reality and she was losing her grip on her sanity. She was beginning to lose herself.

"Maximus follow me please," Aeris said quietly as she walked out of the bedroom. He did as he was asked and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bathroom<strong>_

Draco stood hunched over the bathroom sink with his hands curling around the porcelain as he tried to wrap his head around what just happened. He had never thought that Aeris would do something so terrifying. Then again, he never thought that he would have stopped her the way he did. Aeris was right after all. If she had killed herself then he would be free of his duty to the Dark Lord. Of course he would probably be killed himself but that didn't make her wrong.

The thought of Aeris' face when he entered the bedroom stuck in his mind and probably would for the rest of his life. Never before had he seen so much hate, so much fear in someone's eyes. He did not spend time with the most sane of wizards and witches either, so this haunted him even more.

Draco tried to figure out what had provoked such an unusual reaction from the young girl. He had seen Aeris angry enough to hurt someone before, but never herself and never to the extent that she would die. Draco felt his stomach churn as he thought over everything he had said to her moments before she had an outburst. Surely nothing he had said was enough to make her go that insane.

Draco caught his eyes in the mirror and the guilt in them made him frown a bit. No matter how much he wanted to believe that, he knew that his words hurt her. They may not have been the reason she did what she did, but he knew what he was capable of. Tearing people down with his words was something that he had always done. It was more of a defense mechanism then it was a way to torment others. Well, except anyone he really disliked like Potter or Alastaire that is. Draco nodded at his reflection before making the resolution to choose his words carefully with Aeris. His words could hurt, and he needed to work on that.

He grimaced down at his hand now. Aeris' sticky blood stretched over his palm and now stained the side of the white sink. The trophy figurine that was broken off one of his Quidditch tournament trophies was in the sink, also soaked in blood. Rather than immediately washing his hands the way he would if he was bleeding, Draco lifted his hand above his head. Turning his hand slowly, he narrowed his eyes at the blood on his hand. He was having trouble understanding how so many people were made up of the same contents, and yet some were more powerful than others, some were smarter, braver, and some were just insane. It made him wonder what blood actually meant to him now.

The Malfoy bloodline was always one to be respected, he thought. That was what his father had always had him believe. Even when he was just a boy he would boast about being a Malfoy and having so many expensive things. All of that seemed so trivial to him now. Aeris was more important than he was. She was more important than the entire Malfoy family. So what was it that made him so proud of his bloodline?

Draco pulled himself from his thoughts and began to wash his hands. He avoided looking at his reflection for fear that he would continue to question his life.

"I can't believe she busted my trophy," Draco said to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>AN: I had a hard time deciding whether I should redo this chapter or not. I have a tendency to get a little dark in my writing, and I don't want anyone to be offended by anything I have written here. If you (or anyone you know) are depressed, seek help. If you are considering harming yourself, or if anyone you may know is talking/thinking about harming themselves, seek help or tell someone. Don't wait. Every life is valuable.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_**Hallway outside of the Bedroom**_

"Aeris, what is it that you want to discuss?" Maximus asked as Aeris closed the bedroom door. She pressed a finger to her lips to try and get him to lower his voice.

"Not so loud Max," she whispered. "I need a favor from you."

"Okay, name it. I'll do whatever you ask."

"I hope you mean that. Max, I'm starting to lose it. Things have been moving at warp speed since I was brought to this world and now everything is going to change once more."

"You mean when Draco leaves for Hogwarts?"

"Yes, exactly. Max, if I don't get to see Draco off tomorrow, I might just lose my mind. I'll be lonely without him and no amount of time spent with you or my in-laws will be enough for me. I'll need my husband and he won't be here. I may not be able to stop myself from ending that feeling."

Silence fell upon the two in the dimly lit hallway. Maximus ran a hand over his head and let out an unsure sigh. Aeris watched him with a blank expression, hoping that she was convincing him. She was twisting his arm right now and she knew it. Voldemort certainly would be against this favor, and if Maximus agreed to help her then a punishment would most definitely follow for him. Unfortunately in this world, Aeris had seen far too many times that some people need to get hurt in the process for you to get what you want. She took a deep breath in when he spoke.

"Aeris what you're asking me to do is suicide," he explained with a slight chuckle. "The Dark Lord would have my head if I took you to the train station."

"You don't need to tell him," Aeris added. "I'm only asking for an hour Max."

"An hour? Aeris an hour is plenty of time for the Dark Lord to discover that you are missing."

"He won't think to check on me because you are supposed to watch after me though. He must have a prior engagement keeping him from watching after me himself. Max, we can pull this off, I know we can."

"Aeris…I just don't know."

"Forget it then. I should have known better than to ask you anyway. It's not like you're Draco or anything." Aeris folded her arms over her chest.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that Draco would go out of his way to help me with this simple task. I suppose it was just too much to ask from you." Aeris grabbed the doorknob and turned her back on Maximus. She began to twist when Maximus stopped her.

"Wait," he said, causing a smirk to form on Aeris' hidden face. "I'll do it."

"You will?" the surprise in her tone was believable as she turned over her shoulder.

"Yes. I have an idea but I'll need the night to prepare."

"Thank you Max."

"Yeah well, it is my job as a replacement husband to make you happy. I'll return in the morning, so try and keep this a secret okay?"

Aeris nodded before smiling back at Maximus. He gave her a weak smile in return but Aeris could see the doubt and fear in his eyes before he made his way down the hall. She hoped that Maximus would pull through and that nobody would discover their plan, but she wasn't too sure of what her plan was. She needed to use Draco as an excuse to look for Harry, but if Maximus came with her to the train station then that would be out of the question. Aeris bit her thumbnail, pondering her options, before walking back into the bedroom. She stopped in the doorway after noticing Draco was in the room.

"This was my favorite trophy, you know," he informed Aeris as he stuck the broken prize back into the glass cabinet.

"I apologize for breaking it," Aeris replied. Draco shrugged and she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I suppose I'll just need to win another this year."

"Well, good luck in advance. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I don't need luck. Quidditch is just one of the many things I'm naturally great at."

"Oh." Aeris wasn't too invested in the conversation and began braiding her hair.

Draco glanced over at her but quickly focused on his trophies again. He wanted to apologize to Aeris for everything mean he had done to her since she arrived but he didn't have a clue as to how to approach that subject. He cleared his throat before turning to face her.

"So, where did Alastaire run off to?" he asked with his nose wrinkled.

"He had an errand to run," Aeris partly-lied. "He said he would be back tomorrow morning to look after me."

"I see."

"You know, I am going to be lonely when you're gone." Aeris made it a point to lock eyes with Draco now.

"Really?"

"Well…yeah. I mean I know we aren't exactly best friends or anything but you do know the most about me out of everyone here. It will be strange not seeing you or talking to you every day."

"You can write to me as often as you want." Draco wasn't too sure what Aeris was getting at.

"Yes but that's not the same. I guess what I'm trying to say is…well what I mean is…I'm going to miss you."

"You'll miss me?"

"Yes."

Draco stopped talking and almost stopped thinking. It took him awhile to process what Aeris had just said. _I'm going to miss you._ Out of everyone in the Manor she was the last person he expected to say that. Especially after how horrible he had been to her on numerous occasions. He studied her face for any hint of sarcasm or uncertainty but she remained calm. Draco rubbed the back of his neck now.

"Hey do you want to get out of the Manor for a bit?" he asked after looking out the balcony windows.

"Really?" Aeris asked, her voice nothing short of excited.

"Really."

Aeris quickly looked outside and although some clouds remained in the sky, she wasn't going to turn Draco down. She quickly made her way to the bedroom door and Draco held it open for her. His eyes darted around the long hallway as he followed Aeris through the Manor. Draco grabbed his broomstick before the two made their way out of the Manor.

"Climb on," Draco instructed as he mounted the broomstick. Aeris did as she was asked and wrapped her arms around his waist.

They took flight and Aeris gripped Draco's waist a bit tighter. The sun poked through the clouds every so often, showering the two in its golden light as they flew through the sky. Aeris opened her eyes and smiled as they soared through the gray and white clouds. Her braid unwove itself and her blonde hair trailed behind her in the wind.

Draco glanced over his shoulder every few moments to make sure Aeris was doing alright. He smirked to himself when he caught her smiling as they passed through a ray of sunlight. He felt her body relax against his and he mentally applauded himself. He may not have apologized to Aeris for the way he had treated her, but if he continued to play his cards right, he may not need too. Her fingers gripped his shirt a bit tighter as he lowered the broom into his favorite clearing in the forest behind the Manor.

"You're able to dismount now," he explained as he planted his feet on the damp grass. Aeris climbed off, nearly tripping over herself as she did so.

"The grass might be wet," Draco said as he propped his broomstick against a tree. "I wouldn't sit on it if I were you."

"I guess I'll just sit on that log then," Aeris said before taking a seat. Draco sat next to her.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm okay I guess."

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

Draco looked around the clearing awkwardly. He wasn't sure what he should say to Aeris right now. The two weren't exactly on the best of terms right now and he didn't want to mess up any more than he already had.

"Did you really want to come to the train station?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Aeris answered.

"For me?"

"…Yes."

"I'm going to ignore that little moment of hesitation and pretend you meant it."

"Draco, I'm sorry. It's just a little weird to think about you leaving. I mean, we literally just got married and now you're just going to leave."

"I know but you have to understand that this is just poor timing. If I had a choice I'd stay here."

"For me or because you don't want to do schoolwork?"

"A bit of both actually." The two laughed together.

"I just wish I wasn't going to be so lonely," Aeris said as she dug the toe of her shoe into the damp Earth. Draco gave her a sad smile.

"Listen, I'll be back for break before you know it. Think of this time apart as a way to establish your independence as the new Mrs. Malfoy."

"I suppose that's one way to look at this." Draco nodded at her. The two jumped when a loud noise came from behind them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30  
><strong>

_**The Clearing**_

"What was that?" Aeris asked with her hand pressed against her chest; trying to keep her heart from bursting through her skin.

"I'm not sure," Draco admitted before standing. "Is someone out here?" The noise happened once more and Aeris made her way to Draco's side.

She gripped his sleeve and he swallowed, hard. The noise was eerily familiar to him but he was unable to place it. As Aeris squeezed his arm tighter he tried to put on a brave front. He cleared his throat and thrust out his chest a bit.

"If anyone is lurking around out here, they should know that this forest is owned by the Malfoy family," Draco said loudly. "Any trespassers will be punished to the fullest extent."

The noise happened once more. This time Aeris noticed the familiarity of the sound and took a curious step forward. As she passed, Draco noticed the quizzical expression she was sporting and knew that nothing good was going to happen next. He lightly grabbed her by her wrist and she turned over her shoulder.

"What?" she asked with calmness in her voice.

"We don't know what is making that sound," Draco explained as the sound echoed through the trees. "You should stay close to me."

"That's sweet, but not necessary." Aeris tugged her wrist free from his grasp and continued past the log they had been sitting on. Draco rolled his eyes as she ignored him.

Draco watched Aeris walk a few paces deeper into the forest, then stop. He heard her giggle as she dipped down behind a bush, emerging with a white blob in her hands. Draco watched her with wide eyes as she approached him, a pudgy creature kicking the air with its legs. Draco's nose wrinkled and he looked at Aeris, who was grinning back at him.

"Put that monstrosity down," he said with disgust. "It is filthy!"

"He's not a monstrosity," Aeris said as she turned the creature to face her in her hands. "He's just a bullfrog."

"It's disgusting. It has been roaming around out here, you have no idea what germs are crawling on it."

"Don't be so quick to judge. He's actually pretty special looking, don't you think?" Aeris shoved the frog into Draco's face. He backed up instinctively as the frog belted out a loud croak.

"I've never seen a white and yellow bullfrog before," Aeris explained. "His eyes look a little orange too. How fascinating!"

"The bloody thing is jaundice, Aeris," Draco pointed out, his voice climbing an octave. "Put it back where you found it before you catch whatever illness it is carrying."

"What do you think I'm going to catch, bullfrog-itis? The frog-flu? He must be albino or something."

Although Draco was beyond puzzled over Aeris' infatuation with the amphibian, he was a tad relieved that no threat was lurking in the forest. He was nervous that they were being watched by Voldemort or an anonymous Deatheater initially. Draco watched as Aeris looked over the bullfrog and he sneered a bit, the scene reminding him of Longbottom and his frog, or toad, or whatever that disgusting thing he loved so much was.

"I'm keeping him," Aeris announced. Draco felt a shiver run down his spine.

"You most certainly are not keeping it," he quickly replied. Aeris narrowed her eyes at him.

"I like him. He's neat, and I'm keeping him."

Draco ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. He knew that fighting with Aeris would not do any good. She was attached to this stupid bullfrog and she wasn't going to let up on the subject. Draco shook his head from side to side.

"I suppose I will be away at school, so I won't have to live with it," Draco said, catching Aeris' gaze. "Keep the dirty thing if you want."

"I would have anyway," Aeris replied happily. "He needs a good frog name."

Draco leaned against a tree trunk as Aeris took a seat on the log once more, placing her frog in her lap. He was hoping that the frog would make a break for it and leap into the forest, but of course it stayed still in Aeris' lap. Naturally the universe was working against him.

"I think he looks like a Filbert. Yes, definitely a Filbert," she said more to herself than to Draco.

"Do you even know anything about bullfrogs?" Draco asked with a slight chuckle.

"Back in Louisiana I saw a ton of them. None like Filbert here, but average bullfrogs. I saw one with bird feathers poking out of its mouth one time."

"Barbaric little buggers."

"It's just the circle of life. I'll make sure Filbert sticks to small bugs."

"I hate to ruin your fun, Darling, but Filbert there is a female bullfrog." Draco smiled as he watched Aeris cock an eyebrow at him.

"How can you tell?" Aeris asked, flipping her frog in her hands cautiously, looking for anatomical proof.

"Love, I've studied the bloody things. Just trust me on this."

"Oh all right. Then her name is Filberta instead."

"How original."

Draco finally took a seat next to Aeris as she began stroking the bullfrog the way a normal person would a cat or rabbit. Draco looked around the clearing as the wind rustled the tree leaves. This was nice. Sitting here with Aeris, getting along with one another, it felt good.

"Aeris, can we discuss something?" Draco asked without looking at her.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked, looking toward him.

"While I'm gone, I understand that Maximus will be spending an awful lot of time here, and the majority of that time will be spent with you."

"Do I even want to hear the end of this?"

"I hope you will listen whether you want to hear it or not. I'm concerned that he may try and emotionally steal you. I'm not saying that you will allow that to happen, but it does concern me."

"We're married, remember? I'm not exactly the kind of girl who would run around on my husband just because we are apart from one another."

Aeris felt her stomach turn a bit after saying this. True, she would never do something so shameful, but what about her alternate self? It had driven her so close to killing Chloe, so what would stop it from giving in to Maximus' advances? As the thought rested on the surface of her mind, another worry interrupted her already uncomfortable thoughts. She was obviously the type of girl to use a man that claimed to be in love with her for her own personal gain, so did she really know what kind of girl she was? She set Filberta on the log and rubbed her hands on her clothing.

"Draco, I'll wait for you," she explained after grabbing his face in her hands, resting her forehead against his. "I'll wait for you. Maximus will not sway my feelings, nor will any other suitor."

Draco rested the tip of his nose against Aeris' and watched as her black lashes skimmed her tan face when she closed her light eyes. Her voice was low, but it held a deep power behind it. He gave her a calm smile as he took in her scent. Her skin was warm and he was comfortable with her. He would most likely never say it out loud, but Draco would have been overjoyed to remain in that moment for the rest of his life with Aeris.

"How did a bloke like me get this lucky?" he asked. "You're unpredictable, moody, and a complete oddball, but then you go and say things like that."

"You know, I remember you saying once that you wanted to learn how to love me. Well, Mister Malfoy, I do believe that you are learning something."

Draco smirked before kissing his wife. He pulled away quickly, startled by the sudden but loud croak of Filberta. He rolled his eyes at the pudgy, white frog as Aeris laughed.

"I already don't like you, frog," Draco warned. "Don't make me feed you to that snake."

Aeris straightened up a bit and her laughter stopped. She had completely forgotten about Nagini. Not only did the serpent prove to be problematic for Filberta, but she also had the opportunity to ruin the plan she had in motion with Maximus for tomorrow. Aeris bit the insides of her cheeks, and so as not to cause him any concern, kissed Draco again. He accepted this and kissed her back, but Aeris' mind was elsewhere; somewhere serpentine.

* * *

><p>AN: So an agent got a hold of me a while ago, and wants me to submit an original manuscript to a publishing company/a client of his. So, I've been pretty busy working on that and my fan-fiction's have had to take the back-burner for a bit. I'm pretty stoked about possibly publishing something, though so I figure I'll try and work on the manuscript and my fanfiction at the same time. Just letting you know what's come up.


End file.
